Head Over Heels
by BabySteph
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu telah berubah. Tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang telah berubah. Mereka masih tidak berani bertanya pada diri sendiri; apakah cinta memang bisa saja terjadi? Dan takdir kembali mempermainkan mereka. [SERI KEDUA DARI DESTINY OF LOVE] [SEQUEL SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE] EXO! CHANBAEK! Chanyeol&Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Head Over Heels**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluff, friendship**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Length : 2,238**

 **A/n : I do not own the casts. Tapi cerita ini SEPENUHNYA milikku.**

 **Summary : Bahkan meskipun ibu peri ada untuk mengabulkan semua permintaan semua umat, cinta tidak datang dari magic.**

* * *

" _ **You love them with your head. And then you love them with everything else. When they're with you, you vibrate. When they're gone, you ache." – Rainbow Rowell**_

* * *

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : Undangan Pernikahan**

 **From : Baekbeom**

Salam hangat dari Pohang untuk sahabat adikku tercinta yang berada di Jepang!

Aku sebenarnya masih setengah jengkel padamu karena kepergianmu membuat anak manja itu uring-uringan seperti orang gila. Meskipun, sejak ia lahir, aku selalu berpikir bahwa ia gila. Habis tingkahnya sangat tidak masuk akal sih. Aku kadang masih heran kenapa kau tahan dengan tingkahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ketika membaca subject e-mail ini, kau tentu sudah menduga apa yang bakal aku katakan.

AKU AKAN MENIKAH! BYUN BAEKBEOM AKAN MENIKAH!

Kuberitahu, Baekhyun nangis sewaktu aku bilang ini padanya. Dia bilang dia bahagia karena sebentar lagi aku akan pindah. Dia senang karena sebentar lagi tidak akan ada yang memarahinya saat bermain PSP pada pukul dua pagi. Anak itu memang tidak pernah sayang padaku.

Calon isteriku bernama Yoon Jaekyung. Sebagai tamabahan, dia cantik banget. Calon isteriku C.A.N.T.I.K! Dia wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Sekarang tidak ada alasan bagi kalian untuk menghinaku lagi. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu dan Baekhyun bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan isteri yang cantik. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau bisa dengan nyaman memanggilnya 'Jaekyung noona' karena dia sudah tahu banyak tentang kau dan Baekhyun. Jika di rumah, Jaekyung bahkan lebih perhatian pada Baekhyun dan selalu menanyakanmu. Tapi karena aku baik (jujur saja aku cemburu isteriku lebih perhatian pada kalian berdua) aku tetap akan mengundangmu ke pernikahanku.

Datang ya, Park Chanyeol! Aku sudah mengirim undangan ke Yura dan dia bilang bisa datang. Pernikahanku dua minggu lagi. Aku akan menyeretmu ke Pohang kalau kau tidak datang. Karena jika kau tidak datang, Baekhyun tidak akan mau menjadi pendampingku. Dan Jaekhyung juga berharap kau mau jadi pendampingnya.

Kutunggu jawaban darimu!

* * *

 **To : Baekbeom**

 **Subject : re; uandangan pernikahan**

 **From : Chanyeol**

Ini berita bagus, _hyung_! Wow, aku ngak percaya kau akhirnya nikah juga.

Baekhyun sudah memberitahuku semalam dan aku bisa dengan jelas membayangkan betapa girangnya dia karena kau akhirnya bakal pergi dari rumah.

Aku sudah bilang pada ayah dan ibu. Mereka akan datang juga. Yura nuna juga senang kau akhirnya nikah. Dia ketawa sambil bilang bahwa seseorang harus mengurusmu. Ngak ngerti juga apa maksudnya.

Tidak perlu menjemput kami di bandara. Jangan bilang Baekhyun juga kapan aku datang. Aku mau membuatnya jengkel dengan menungguku. Dia mungkin bakal marah besar kalau aku telat. Tapi biarkan saja. Aku kangen melihat ekspresi marahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, selamat untuk pernikahanmu, _hyung_! Sampaikan salamku untuk nuna-ku yang baru.

* * *

 _ **Baekhyun mengundang Anda ke grup baru; EXO**_

Baekhyun : Aku ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa kakakku, Byun Baekbeom yang jeleknya minta ampun itu, akhirnya menikah. Ya ampun, isterinya cantik banget! Namanya Yoon Jaekhyung!

Luhan : MASA? BAEKBEOM HYUNG NIKAH? OH, ITU BERITA BAHAGIA!

Kyungsoo : Akhirnya kakakmu mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Aku senang mendengar berita ini!

Sehun : Selamat untuk Baekbeom hyung! Aku bersedia membantu keperluan pernikahan.

Jongin : Sampaikan salamku untuk Baekbeom hyung dan Jaekyung nuna. Mereka memang pasangan yang cocok. Aku juga akan membantu keperluan pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun : Aku memang membutuhkan kalian semua. Baekbeom jadi seperti orang PMS yang ribet dan suka marah-marah. Untungnya Dia menikah dengan Jaekhyung nuna yang sabarnya melebihi Kyungsoo.

Luhan : Kakakmu menikahi orang yang tepat.

Kyungsoo : Hubungi kami kapanpun kau butuh, ya.

Baekhyun : Sebenarnya, aku butuh kalian semua sekarang soalnya di rumah sudah seperti pesta penyambutan predisen.

* * *

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : Terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih**

 **From : Baekhyun**

Pernikahan Baekbeom sukses besar!

Terima kasih sudah datang sebagai pendamping Jaekhyung nuna. Dia cantik banget, iya kan? Aku masih ngak percaya dia mau sama Baekbeom yang bau dan suka ngorok. Semoga malam pertama mereka tidak kacau. Yang aku takutkan, Baekbeom bakal ngiler keesokan paginya dan itu akan mengacaukan fantasi gadis-gadis yang selalu ingin membangunkan suami mereka pada hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi suami isteri. Hiii, ngeri aku ngebayangin itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah datang meskipun kau SANGAT telat. Aku tahu kau sengaja telat. HA. Ekspresimu waktu memasuki gereja tepat sebelum pernikahan di mulai jelas banget bertujuan untuk membuatku jengkel sekaligus terkejut. Dan, selamat, aku memang terkejut! Kalau saja aku ngak ngeliat gaun Jaekhyung nuna yang indah banget, aku mungkin bakal langsung memukulimu di hadapan semua orang! Tapi aku senang kau mau terbang ke Pohang. Aku juga senang kau mau menginap selama tiga hari dan kita berenam bisa mengelilingi Seoul yang ternyata betul-betul indah!

Sebentar lagi kau dan aku akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Hubungi aku jika kau punya kabar baik, ya!

Aku percaya kau pasti bisa masuk Harvard. Dan kau akan menjadi dokter yang bisa menolong umat manusia. Seperti Nuh.

Aku selalu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

 **To : Baekhyuncup**

Saat kau bilang jika aku harus menghubungimu jika punya kabar baik, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar tidak mengabariku sampai pengumuman hasil ujian kita keluar. Sudah dua bulan, ya?

Dan disinilah aku mengirim surat yang berisi kabar baik. Aku diterima di Harvard! Dan kau diterima di Cambridge!

Ya ampun, kau ngak bakal percaya dengan reaksiku ketika melihat pengumuman via online. Aku ketawa seperti orang gila sampai-sampai Yura nuna menggendor pintuku untuk memastikan aku masih waras atau tidak. Dan aku cukup yakin reaksimu sama denganku!

Aku ngak sabar ingin segera ke Boston. Ayah dan ibu seneng banget mendengar kabar ini. Yura nuna bahkan langsung nangis waktu tahu alasan kenapa aku berteriak dan ketawa girang. Dia ngak percaya adiknya yang menurut dia bodoh bisa masuk ke Harvard. HA.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang kau memilih Sastra Inggris sebagai pilihanmu. Kau akan menjadi penulis terhebat abad ini! Aku selalu percaya kau mampu melakukan apapun. Jangan pernah menyerah.

Besok aku akan mulai beres-beres. Dan pastikan kau juga menyiapkan segala keperluanmu. Bawa baju hangat yang banyak. Jangan lupa untuk membawa kaos kaki seumur hidupmu, obat flu, dan sandal tidur dariku, ya!

Aku berharap kita bisa sering-sering meluangkan waktu. Kangen denganmu, ngomong-ngomong. Telepon aku sesering mungkin sebelum kau berangkat ke Cambridge.

Salam hangat dari Jepang,

Park Chanyeol

* * *

 **To : Baekysces (baekhyun yang suka ngeces)**

Beberapa bulan yang lalu kau girang karena aku bakal pergi dari rumah. Dan sekarang aku girang BANGET karena kau juga akan hengkang dari rumah. HA.

Tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk menghinamu atau menggodamu. Jaekhyung sedang duduk disebelahku dan dia berjanji bakal memukul kepalaku jika aku menulis sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

Aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu di bandara hari ini karena kami berada di Africa. Kau tahu sendiri aku dan Jaekyung tidak bisa langsung _honeymoon_ karena jadwal kami bertabrakan. Ibu tadi meneleponku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia sedih kedua puteranya harus pergi dari rumah secepat ini. Oleh karena itu kau harus belajar sungguh-sungguh!

Kau mungkin akan mengalami _jet lag_. Dan setelah di asrama, kau mungkin akan mengalami _homesick_. Tapi jangan khawatir. Itu tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Aku sebenarnya malas ngomong begini. Tapi Jaekhyung dan aku akan mengunjungimu setelah kami selesai _honeymoon_. Dan saat kami berkunjung di sana, tolong banget jangan perlihatkan ingusmu yang masih suka meler itu. Ew.

Sudah dulu, ya. Kami mau menunggang gajah! Jaekhyung titip peluk dan cium dari villa tempat kami menginap.

Salam ceria dari Africa,

Baekbeom dan Jaekhyung.

* * *

 **To : my broter**

 **Subject : Boston!**

 **From : Yura**

Sebenarnya aku jengkel karena kepergianmu membuat ayah dan ibu mendesakku agar cepat menikah. Padahal, apa coba hubungannya? TIDAK ADA. Aku masih suka melajang dan berkencan dengan banyak pria. Kau tentu tahu aku sangat suka bermain-main selama belum ada lelaki yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar.

Aku mengirim e-mail untuk menyampaikan beberapa pesan dari ibu.

Semoga kau sampai di Boston dengan selamat. Jaga kesehatanmu karena ibu akan langsung terbang ke sana jika kau sakit. Hubungi aku jika kau mengalami _homesick_. Aku percaya kau akan melakukan yang terbaik. Kau harus berusaha keras, oke? Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu pada saat liburan. Dan aku berharap kau bisa pulang setiap Natal karena ibu pasti akan sedih jika kau tidak datang.

Semoga kehidupanmu di Boston menyenangkan! Aku sayang padamu, adikku tercinta.

* * *

 **Dari Chanyeol**

Nuna, yang benar BROTHER bukan BROTER. Tapi trims untuk e-mailnya. Aku sedang transit, ngomong-ngomong. Aku akan mengirim e-mail begitu sampai di Boston.

 **Untuk Yura Nuna**

* * *

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : Semua pergi**

 **From : Luhan**

Aku akan berangkat ke Beijing besok. Orang tuaku bersedia mengijinkan aku menetap di Seoul untuk selamanya bersama Sehun hanya jika aku kuliah di Beijing. Bukan di tempat lain. Aku ngak nangis sewaktu membuat keputusan ini. Aku sepenuhnya yakin kembali ke Beijing untuk sementara adalah pilihan terbaik jadi aku ngak segan-segan menendang bokongmu kalau kau mengatakan yang aneh-aneh.

Sehun dan Jongin akan berangkat ke Juilliard minggu depan. Mereka mengambil major yang sama. Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama mencintai _dance_ jadi aku sepenuhnya mendukung impian Sehun. Jadi kau bisa berhenti ngomong ngawur soal aku yang tidak bisa lepas dari Sehun. Aku ngak seegois itu, syukurlah.

Karena Juilliard terletak di New York, mereka berdua mungkin bakal sering mengunjungi Chanyeol di Boston. Lusa Kyungsoo juga akan berangkat ke Italia. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi koki yang hebat! Dan aku, Xi Luhan, akan belajar Sastra China seperti yang selalu aku mimpikan.

Aku akan merindukan kalian semua, terutama Sehun. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _litte pie_. Hubungi aku begitu kau sampai di Cambridge.

* * *

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : Pohang-Italia**

 **From : Kyungsoo**

Masih setengah ngak percaya kau sudah meninggalkan Pohang, meninggalkan kita semua. Luhan nangis seperti bayi setelah pesawatmu lepas landas dan Sehun harus membujuknya dengan _bubble tea_ supaya dia mau berhenti nangis. Dia yang paling sering menghinamu tapi paling mencintaimu juga.

Aku juga akan menyiapkan keberangkatanku ke Italia. Besok aku dan Jongin akan berkencan selama seharian sebelum kami berdua pergi. Jongin bilang dia akan mengunjungiku saat liburan. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan percaya omongan Luhan soal dia yang tidak nangis sewaktu memutuskan pindah ke Beijing. Bohong banget dia. Nyatanya Sehun bahkan ikut menangis karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai –ugh, mereka kadang memang menjengkelkan.

Baekhyun-ah, aku bangga sekali padamu. Aku selalu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi. Jangan lupa untuk selalu mengirim e-mail, chat, atau telepon aku. Dan jangan lupa untuk membalas semua pesan dariku!

Aku sayang padamu, _litte pie_. Semoga kehidupanmu di Cambridge menyenangkan!

* * *

 **To : Luhan, Kyungsoo**

 **Subject : Maman-maman**

 **From : Baekhyun**

Aku sudah sampai di Cambridge dengan selamat!

E-mail dari kalian sungguh keterlaluan. Siapa yang bakal bertanggungjawab kalau tiba-tiba aku nangis di pinggir jalan? Aku ngak bawa sapu tangan dan tisu. Kalau aku nangis, mau kuusapkan dimana ingusku? Luhan tidak di sini. Kyungsoo tidak di sini. Baekhyun sendiri T_T

HA. Aku memang ngak percaya Luhan ngak nangis karena harus kembali ke Beijing. Dia ngak bisa lepas dari Oh Sehun. Akui saja dan jangan sok kuat di hadapanku. Ngak mempan!

Dan Kyungsoo, bilang pada Jongin kalau aku cinta banget dengan dia. Bilang juga padanya aku bahagia karena anak itu selalu ada untukmu dan _gantleman_ banget padahal dia lebih muda darimu. Aku berdoa semoga cinta kalian bertahan selamanya. Begitu pun dengan Luhan dan Sehun meskipun aku khawatir banget mereka bakal pisah tahun depan.

Kita harus sering-sering bertemu saat liburan! Sesekali aku akan pergi ke Beijing, lalu ke Italia, dan kalian berdua sering-sering lah datang ke Inggris untuk mengunjungiku! Aku berharap kita semua bisa pulang ke Pohang saat Natal tiba dan merayakannya bersama. Kalaupun tidak, kalian harus terus mengabariku.

 _Maman_ , aku percaya kalian pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik. Belum-belum aku sudah kangen dengan kalian berdua. Tapi sekarang aku harus mengurus keperluanku dulu. Aku akan mengirim chat begitu semua beres.

Aku cinta kalian berdua!

* * *

Baekhyun : AKHIRNYA AKU SAMPAI DI CAMBRIDGE!

Chanyeol : AKHIRNYA AKU SAMPAI DI HARVARD!

Baekhyun : Ini keren banget, serius. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali waktu sampai di asrama. Luas sekali kampusnya. Aku ngak percaya bisa masuk ke Cambridge T_T

Chanyeol : Harvard juga hebat. Mengagumkan banget. Aku ngak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Sekarang aku sudah berada di kamarku. Ngak sabar menanti roommate-ku.

Baekhyun : Aku baru saja sampai di kamarku. Roommate-ku juga belum dateng. Wow, jadi sekarang kita benar-benar sudah jauh dari rumah.

Chanyeol : Yeah. Hebat, kan? Aku tidak sabar ingin segera kuliah!

Baekhyun : Aku juga. Tapi aku masih mikirin ibu. Sewaktu di bandara aku bahkan tidak berani membalikkan punggungku. Dan aku khawatir tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik di sini.

Chanyeol : Jangan pernah berpikir begitu. Aku adalah orang yang selalu percaya bahwa kau mampu mengatasi segalanya. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Buttercup. Aku ada di sini.

Baekhyun : Kau masih saja memanggilku begitu...

Chanyeol : Rommate-ku sudah datang! Aku harus menyapanya dulu. Nanti aku kabari lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat menempuh hidup baru di Cambridge.

Baekhyun : Selamat menempuh hidup baru juga di Boston, _giant_.

* * *

 **T B C**

Dan ini dia, kupersembahkan Head Over Heels, seri kedua dari Destiny of Love!

Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca di Simply Irresistible. Dan untuk yang menunggu ini, aku harap kalian tidak kecewa. Aku minta maaf jika ini tidak membuat kalian puas dan masih banyak kekurangan. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Head Over Heels menjadi fanfic yang dapat dinikmati para pembaca dan membuat kalian senang ketika membacanya.

Untuk yang selalu berharap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera resmi menjadi pasangan, aku minta maaf darling. Tapi cinta mereka tidak pernah semudah itu ;')

Terima kasih untuk semua apresiasi kalian. Peluk dan cium dariku untuk semua pembaca!

 **P.S. Untuk yang belum membaca Simply Irresistible, kusarankan membaca itu dulu sebelum Head Over Heels.**

 **XOXO, RARA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, semuanya. Aku akan menyampaikan tujuanku dengan ringkas.

Beberapa waktu lalu aku secara tidak sengaja membuka draft lama dan menemukan folder seri Destiny of Love. Fyi, sebelum aku menulis chapter pertama Simply Irresistible, plot ini sudah ada hingga tamat. Aku mendadak merasa tidak rela jika plot dan bab yang sudah matang dibiarkan begitu saja. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk merampungkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian penasaran dengan _ending_ -nya.

Permasalahannya, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini dalam bentuk chapter utuh. Tidak bisa. Dan akhirnya, aku membuat ini. Sebuah _rangkuman_ cerita dari plot kasar dan bab yang tercecer dimana-mana. Kalian mungkin akan merasa agak random dengan alurnya yang cepat, tapi ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk merampungkan fanfic ini.

Aku hanya datang untuk menuntaskan urusan yang tertunda.

Jadi, dengan jantung berdebar seperti anak perempuan yang mendapatkan cinta pertama (sebenarnya agak mirip serangan jantung kondisiku), aku mempersembahkan Head Over Heels kepada kalian semua.

* * *

 **Terinspirasi oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Cecilia Ahern. Selamat menikmati.**

* * *

 **Title : Head Over Heels**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Jesper, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin etc**

 **Genre : Fluff, friendship, hurt/comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Words count : 7,285**

 **Part I : "Some people fall head over heels. Other people begin to fall without even knowing it."**

* * *

 **Head Over Heels - Satu**

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana ketika Luhan mengiriminya email pada pertengahan bulan Agustus dengan subjek yang janggal; bayi dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sengaja membiarkan email itu selama dua hari karena mendadak perasaannya tidak enak. Pikirnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan pikiran Chanyeol menjadi semakin aneh-aneh karena dua minggu sebelum email dari Luhan muncul, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Anak itu menghilang ditelan bumi setelah memberitahu Chanyeol ia akan pergi ke pesta penyambutan mahasiswa baru dengan seniornya yang berbeda jurusan dengannya dan kebetulan senior ini adalah cowok ter- _hot_ di fakultasnya.

Chanyeol bahkan menghubungi orang tua Baekhyun dan kakaknya. Menanyakan kabar Baekhyun dari mereka dan memohon untuk menyuruh anak itu untuk segera menghubunginya. Tapi tidak ada balasan apapun. Dan akhirnya, setelah berdebat panjang dengan diri sendiri, Chanyeol memberikan diri membuka email dari Luhan.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tubuhnya gemetar. Pikirannya kosong melompong. Setelah membaca email dari Luhan lebih dari sepuluh kali, Chanyeol mendapati dirinya sudah berada di Korea Selatan keesokan harinya.

* * *

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : Bayi dan Baekhyun**

 **From : Luhan**

Chanyeol-ah, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa subjek email ini begitu janggal dan tidak masuk akal. Sejak jaman dahulu kala pun kau tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa disangkutpautkan dengan makhluk kecil bernama bayi, benar?

Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang tidak dapat Baekhyun ungkapkan padamu karena ia takut kau marah dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kau tentu tahu anak itu pernah bilang bahwa ia akan pergi ke pesta penyambutan siswa dengan senior cowok. Namanya Jaden. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Mereka berdua mabuk berat. Lalu.. kau tahu lah apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Masalahnya, anak itu bahkan tidak tahu jika ia dapat mengandung seorang bayi. Ya, Chanyeol. Anak itu spesial. Dan ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Satu minggu kemudian ia mendapati ada yang anehnya dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Dan kemudian, tahu-tahu saja, nyawa baru itu tumbuh di perutnya.

Terlalu sulit menjelaskan keadaan anak itu melalui email. Yang ingin kusampaikan padamu adalah bahwa ketimbang marah pada anak itu, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah dukungan.

Baekhyun membutuhkanmu.

* * *

 **Untuk Baekhyun**

Kau telah berhasil membuatku uring-uringan, selamat! Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Kenapa harus Luhan yang memberitahuku? Pikirmu aku bakal meninggalkanmu begitu saja?

Aku marah. Benar sekali. Bukan karena hal yang menimpamu. Tapi karena aku merasa tidak dianggap sebagai sahabat dan karena kau menyembunyikan masalah sebesar ini.

Tunggu aku, Buttercup. Aku akan segera datang menemuimu. Tenang. Jangan kalut, oke?

Aku selalu menyayangimu.

 **Dari Chanyeol**

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – Dua**

Ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumah Baekhyun yang terasa familiar, Chanyeol mendapati dirinya sendiri menggumamkan kalimat penenang karena sekarang sekujur tubuhnya terasa tidak berdaya. Ia nyaris tidak sanggup melangkahkah kakinya ke dalam rumah itu. Tapi wajah Baekhyun memenuhi otaknya, menginvasinya dengan brutal dan Chanyeol butuh melihat anak itu sekarang juga.

Saat ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang tengah, semua orang berada di sana. Orang tua Baekhyun menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman tipis, Baekbeom duduk kaku di sofa didampingi isterinya, Sehun dan Jongin menepuk kedua sisi bahunya dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar mereka membantunya berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

Di sana, di sofa ruang tamu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk di kedua sisi Baekhyun yang tampak berantakan. Ia duduk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya kurus dan sofa terasa menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan.

Lalu, tahu-tahu saja Chanyeol sudah jatuh berlutut di hadapan anak itu.

"Hei, Buttercup." bisiknya serak. Matanya yang bulat menatap ke dalam mata sipit Baekhyun yang bengkak. Mata Baekhyun merah. Dan mendadak mata Chanyeol juga terasa perih dan merah.

Tangan Baekhyun mencari-cari tangan Chanyeol dan langsung menggenggamnya dengan erat, seolah ia akan terjatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada Chanyeol. Wajahnya basah dan sekarang Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Temannya... hamil. Baekhyun akan memiliki anak yang berasal dari perutnya sendiri. Anak itu—bagaimana bisa seorang bayi akan menjaga bayi lain?

"Cha-Chanyeol—"

Baekhyun menerjangnya begitu saja hingga mereka berakhir dengan posisi saling memeluk di lantai. Chanyeol meringis merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit, entah karena apa. Dan perutnya serasa mual ketika mulut Baekhyun membisikkan kata skaral itu; bayi.

Namun, di atas semua itu, ia mendapati dirinya yang lain secara otomatis merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun begitu erat sebagai bentuk dukungan. Meskipun sekarang Chanyeol diserang perasaan aneh yang membuat dadanya sakit, namun insting melindungi yang sudah ada sejak jaman dahulu kala lebih mendominasi.

"Yeol, apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?" bisik Baekhyun tercekat. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol begitu erat, takut temannya akan pergi.

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, Buttercup. Apapun yang terjadi."

* * *

Bayi itu adalah keajaiban yang murni dan sederhana. Wajahnya keriput dan bebercak, matanya gelap dan belum bisa melihat, sementara mulutnya yang mungil terbuka karena menangis, tetapi bayi itu tetaplah makhluk terindah yang pernah didekap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun, mengamati wajah bayi mungil itu dalam diam.

Mata itu adalah mata Baekhyun.

Hidung itu adalah hidung Baekhyun.

Pipi yang gembul itu adalah pipi Baekhyun.

Bibirnya yang tipis itu adalah bibir Baekhyun.

Bayi itu merupakan bayi kecil yang sempurna. Indah. Dan ajaib.

Byun Jesper merupakan duplikat dari Baekhyun. Bayi laki-laki yang sekarang menjerit-jerit itu tidak memiliki kemiripan apapun dengan DIA (semua orang tidak sudi menyebut namanya) dan Chanyeol mendapati dirinya mendesah lega karena Jesper begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Hai, Jesper," bisik Baekhyun penuh cinta terhadap bayi mungil yang berada didekapannya. Mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun, bayi itu menatap Baekhyun seolah ia dapat mengenali suaranya.

Kemudian, sudut bibirnya berkedut dan ia tampak seperti tersenyum. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkesiap, takjub sekaligus terpesona.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Bayi ini, Byun Jesper, adalah bayi yang selama Sembilan bulan lebih ia pertahankan. Bayi ini yang membuat Baekhyun meninggalkan Inggris dan pulang lagi ke Pohang. Bayi ini yang membuat Baekhyun melupakan impiannya di Cambridge yang bahkan belum dimulai.

Namun, bayi ini adalah keajaiban tersendiri di dalam hidup Baekhyun. Ia mencintai bayinya, cinta yang tidak dapat ia bayangkan dapat dirasakan oleh seorang manusia ke manusia lain.

"Oh, Tuhan, dia begitu kecil!" jerit Luhan tertahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal di dada, benar-benar gemas. Sehun bahkan harus memeluknya dari belakang, takut jika kekasihnya akan menerjang bayi mungil itu.

"Baekhyun, kau memberinya nama Jesper? Oh, itu nama yang sangat indah!" kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Kyungsoo berada dipelukan Jongin, menatapnya bangga dengan matanya yang basah. Sementara Luhan baru saja selesai meraung setelah Baekhyun sadar pasca operasi.

"Terima kasih kalian semua sudah datang." Bisik Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya tanpa dukungan dari keluarga dan sahabatnya.

Sementara semua orang mulai memperebutkan giliran menggendong Jesper, Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih diam saja. Anak itu menarik ujung jemari Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aku berhasil melahirkannya di dunia, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan. Matanya merah dan ia mati-matian menahan air matanya.

" _Jalhanda_ , Byun Baekhyun." bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menangkup wajah temannya kemudian menghadiahkan satu kecupan hangat di keningnya. "Aku bangga padamu, Buttercup."

* * *

 **Dear, Buttercup**

Baekhyun-ah,

Kau harus tahu bahwa Jesper adalah bayi terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Dia punya mata yang melengkung seperti bulan, sama sepertimu. Tangisannya mengingatkanku dengan tangisanmu ketika kita masih belajar berjalan dan kau selalu berakhir menangis ketika lututmu menghantam tanah. Dan dia mungil banget. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku menggendongnya, ya.

Sampaikan salamku untuk Jesper. Bilang padanya box bayi ini hadiah dari teman abadi ibunya. Aku akan sering mengunjungi Pohang saat liburan.

 **P.S. Kau akan menjadi Mum paling hebat di dunia ini. Aku percaya itu.**

Penuh cinta,

Park Chanyeol

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – TIGA**

 **Dear, little pie**

Aku ngak yakin setelah ini masih mau memanggilmu _litte pie_ lagi. Aku masih ngak percaya kau sudah menjadi ibu. Dan kehadiran Jesper merupakan sesuatu yang aku syukuri. Padahal kan yang melahirkan kau, bukan aku. Tapi aku merasa Jesper adalah bagian diriku sekarang. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadi paman yang baik untuknya.

Ingat, paman! Aku akan menendang bokongmu lagi seperti kemarin jika kau berani menyebutku 'bibi'! Enak saja. Aku ini _manly_ dan _hot_ tahu! Tapi, jika aku boleh jujur, aku jadi ingin punya bayi. Bayiku dan Sehun. Pasti bayi kami lucu-lucu seperti aku.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengirim surat ini jauh-jauh dari Beijing karena gembira sekali mendengar Jes akan segera dibaptis. Dan, kenapa kau menyembunyikan nama Korea Jes dariku? Aku masih kesal, asal kau tahu saja. Aku kan sahabatmu. Orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu. Harusnya kau tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku!

Tapi, ya sudah lah. Satu minggu lagi aku bisa melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu sepuasnya. Aku tidak sabar kembali ke Pohang lagi dan bermain dengan _baby_ Jesper kita yang lucu!

Oh ya, kau sadar ngak kalau badanku melar kayak sapi? Napasmu berat dan pipimu bulat sekali. Eww, kau gendutan. Diet sana! Jesper ngak akan mau punya Mum gendut sepertimu!

Aku harus segera pergi. Dosenku sudah datang. Sudah dulu ya! Dadah, _little pie_ ~

 **P.S. Aku merajut baju bayi ini susah payah jadi pastikan Jes memakainya pada hari pembaptisannya!**

Penuh Cinta,

Xi Luhan

* * *

 **Dear, little pie**

Hai, _litte pie~_

Gimana rasanya jadi Mum? Apa melelahkan?

Kau tahu, aku menggunakan foto Jesper sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselku dan teman-temanku bilang dia sangat _cute_. Oh, tentu saja! Dia bayi paling menggemaskan yang ada di muka bumi ini. Orang-orang harus tahu itu.

Ini akan menjadi masa-masa paling melelahkan dalam hidupmu. Kau harus merawat bayimu sendirian. Tapi aku percaya kau pasti bisa melalui ini. Kau benar-benar tangguh, Baek. Kau akan menjadi Mum yang hebat untuk Jesper. Dan tolong jangan terlalu stress, oke? Hubungi saja aku jika kau kebingungan. Ingat untuk tidak menangis ketika Jesper menangis. Kau pasti bisa melewati fase ini. Aku setengah ngak menyangka jika kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Akhirnya bayiku yang paling manja bertambah dewasa secara pemikiran, selamat!

Aku akan memasak apapun yang kau inginkan di hari pembaptisan Jesper nanti. Tunggu saja. Kau ingin pizza, kan? Aku akan membuatnya untukmu.

Selamat sudah menjadi ibu, _litte pie_. Aku dan Luhan bangga padamu (aku yakin anak itu gengsi bilang begini padamu jadi aku mewakilinya). Kami mencintaimu.

 **P.S. Pastikan Jesper memakai sepatu bayi ini, ya!**

 **P.S.S Aku penasaran dengan nama Korea Jesper. Beritahu aku begitu aku tiba di Pohang, oke?**

Cinta dan cium dariku,

Do Kyungsoo

* * *

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : Selamat**

 **From : Sehun**

 _Hyung_! Kau pasti agak terkejut menerima email dariku, iya kan? Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering bertukar kabar denganmu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jesper sungguh menggemaskan. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sebenarnya Luhan-ie agak cemburu karena kami sejak kemarin tidak berhenti membahas tentang Jesper. Dia bilang dia ingin punya bayi juga. Aku sudah cocok jadi ayah, kan?

Hyung, apa kau ingin sesuatu? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu dan membawanya ke Pohang minggu depan. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena sekarang kau resmi jadi Mum! (Luhan bilang aku ngak boleh menggunakan 'eomma' karena 'Mum' kedengaran lebih keren padahal sama saja)

Juga aku akan membelikan banyak hadiah untuk Jesper. Kalau ngak, Luhan-ie akan membunuhku. Sampaikan salamku untuk Jesper kita yang manis. Bilang padanya kalau paman Sehun sayang sekali dengannya.

* * *

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : Jesper**

 **From : Jongin**

Aku sedang merindukan Jesper dan undangan darimu benar-benar membuatku girang, _hyung!_ Kehadiran Jesper sungguh suatu anugerah. Semua orang mencintainya. Lagian, siapa sih yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan bayi semungil dia? Kyungsoo bahkan mengirimkan banyak foto Jesper ke emailku. Dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu.

Aku senang kau melahirkan bayi laki-laki, _hyung_! Itu artinya aku dan Sehun bisa mengajarinya menari dan bermain sepak bola. Bayangkan jika kau melahirkan bayi perempuan. Bayimu akan dimonopoli oleh Luhan dan kekasihku! (tolong jangan ngadu pada Kyungsoo soal ini ya)

Kyungsoo bilang padaku aku harus memberi ungkapan semangat padamu. Tapi jujur saja aku ngak tahu harus ngomong apa. Kau hebat, _hyung_. Sungguh, kau benar-benar hebat. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sekeren ini.

Terima kasih ya sudah melahirkan Jesper ke dunia. Sampai bertemu satu minggu lagi. Bilang pada Jesper pamannya yang _tan_ itu menitipkan cium untuknya!

* * *

 **Yth. Tuan Park Chanyeol**

Aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke Pohang minggu depan untuk menghadiri pembaptisan Jesper. Kau akan menjadi ayah baptisnya, selamat!

Datang, ya. Jangan terlambat. Dan jangan lupa kado untuk bayiku yang tampan.

 **Dari Mum dan Jes**

* * *

Chanyeol : Aku akan datang! Oh, aku senang sekali akan menjadi ayah baptisnya.

Baekhyun : Yeah, kau memang harusnya bangga memiliki anak baptis setampan Jes!

Chanyeol : Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan bilang kau tidak mau buka mulut soal nama Korea Jes. Memang nama Koreanya apa?

Baekhyun : Anak itu memang ember. Padahal kan aku tidak akan tutup mulut selamanya

Chanyeol : Kau kan tahu kalau Luhan memang tidak sabaran

Baekhyun : Memang. Dan aku heran kenapa Sehun masih betah dengan orang semenyebalkan Luhan

Chanyeol : Dia _maman_ -mu yang paling kau sayang, ngomong-ngomong

Baekhyun : Aku lebih sayang Kyungsoo!

Chanyeol : Okay, okay. Jadi, siapa namanya?

Baekhyun : Kau tidak akan percaya.

Chanyeol : Kenapa?

Baekhyun : Jangan besar kepala!

Chanyeol : Aku ngak ngerti

Baekhyun : Namanya Byun Chanhyun. Tahu kenapa? Karena kau akan jadi ayah baptisnya. Dan karena kau satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengirim _voice mail_ padaku setiap malam selama aku mengandung. Sebagai penghargaan, aku mengambil sedikit nama temanku, 'Chan', lalu menyematkannya ke dalam nama bayiku.

Baekhyun : Halo? _Giant_ , kau masih di sana?

Baekhyun : Harusnya aku tidak memberitahumu alasannya

Baekhyun : JANGAN DIAMKAN AKU DONG!

Chanyeol : Baek, Byun Chanhyun adalah nama yang sempurna. Itu nama bayi paling indah yang pernah aku dengar. Dan mulai sekarang aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus dipanggil 'Dad' oleh Jes! Terima kasih untuk namanya yang indah.

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – EMPAT**

 _ **Baekhyun mengundang Anda ke grup baru; Wu Yifan**_

Baekhyun : Hei, kalian semua! Aku datang membawa sebuah berita!

Luhan : Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa nama grub ini 'Wu Yifan'?

Kyungsoo : Jangan bilang Wu Yifan ini adalah laki-laki campuran China dan Kanada yang dulu sempat menjadi pacarmu saat masih lima belas!

Baekhyun : Yeah, benar sekali!

Luhan : Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa aku tidak tahu soal Yifan? Dan, apa tadi katamu? Kau pacaran dengannya saat lima belas? Kenapa kau tidak cerita? Apa aku ini tidak penting buatmu? Apa aku tidak berhak tahu? Kalian jahat.

Baekhyun : Ugh, kau membuatku kepingin muntah. Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun?

Kyungsoo : Luhan, sayang, kau mungkin harus tenang sebentar dan mengingat-ingat saat ketika kita mengadakan pesta piyama sebelum kelulusan. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada kita, jika aku boleh mengingatkan. Kau lupa?

Luhan : /menangis/ ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku bertengkar dengan Sehun? Kau tahu, kami bertengkar hebat semalam karena aku mencium wangi parfum lain di jaketnya!

Baekhyun : Kau yakin itu bukan parfum lamamu yang sudah tidak kau pakai?

Kyungsoo : Atau mungkin itu parfum baru Sehun yang kau pilihkan sendiri untuknya

Luhan : KE-KENAPA UCAPAN KALIAN SAMA SEPERTI YANG DIKATAKAN SEHUN SEMALAM?!

Baekhyun : Dasar idiot!

Luhan : Kenapa kau memanggilku idiot, sih? Aku ngak idiot asal kau tahu saja!

Baekhyun : ITU KARENA KAU TERLALU SIBUK MERAGUKAN SEHUN UNTUK MENGETAHUI BAHWA SEBENARNYA SEHUN ITU TIDAK PERNAH BISA LARI DARIMU!

Luhan : JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!

Kyungsoo : AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BERHENTI MENGGUNAKAN _CAPSLOCK_ DAN SALING BERTERIAK MELALUI TULISAN SEPERTI INI!

Luhan : U-uh, Kyungsoo, tapi kau baru saja melakukan hal yang sama..

Baekhyun : Be-benar..

Kyungsoo : Itu karena kalian berdua tidak mau berhenti. Sudah lah, Luhan. Kau lebih tua dari Sehun jadi jangan bertingkah kekanakan. Bicara padanya. Kau mau kalian putus lagi seperti waktu itu?

Luhan : TIDAK! Itu kenangan paling buruk. Berpisah dengannya selama enam bulan sudah cukup membuatku sinting.

Baekhyun : Nah, kalau begitu jangan bertindak idiot lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi kangen kepingin nendang bokongmu lagi, Lu~

Luhan : Mati kau Byun Baekhyun!

Kyungsoo : Oke, cukup. Sekarang kembali ke topik awal. Jadi, apa maksud dari Wu Yifan dan berita yang ingin kau sampaikan?

Baekhyun : Oh, kau tidak akan percaya ini! Hari ini aku mengajak Jesper ke toko untuk membeli pakaian baru untuknya. Dan kemudian aku bertemu dengan Kris karena dia tidak sengaja menabrakku! Oh, Ya Tuhan, kau harus melihat Kris yang sekarang! Dia begitu tampan dan memesona. Tingginya bahkan melebihi Chanyeol dan sekarang rambutnya tidak pirang! Dan, coba tebak? Sabtu depan dia mengajakku makan malam bersama dengan Jesper!

Baekhyun : Halo? Kenapa kalian diam?

Baekhyun : Luhan? Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun : Aku akan menendang pantat kalian berdua jika kalian mengabaikanku!

Luhan : Kau... apa kau berencana kencan dengannya?

Kyungsoo : Apakah Chanyeol sudah tahu?

Baekhyun : Tidak bisa disebut kencan juga. Dan, apa maksudnya itu? Mengapa kau membawa-bawa nama Chanyeol disaat aku menceritakan Kris?

Luhan : Kenapa kau tidak kencan dengan Chanyeol saja, sih? Bukannya kalian berdua sama-sama _single_? Dan kau kan-

Baekhyun : JANGAN BERANI KAU MELANJUTKAN TULISANMU, XI LUHAN!

Kyungsoo : Baiklah, baiklah. Asal kau bahagia, lakukan lah apapun yang kau inginkan.

Luhan : Well, kau mengatakan aku idiot padahal kau juga sama saja.

 _ **Baekhyun meninggalkan grup**_

* * *

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : Kencan**

 **From : Baekhyun**

Salam hangat dari Pohang untuk Pak Dokter yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya!

Jesper bilang dia ingin Dad-nya membelikan dia sepatu dan kaos baru (dia memang belum bisa ngomong tapi karena aku ibunya aku jadi bisa mengartikan mulutnya yang mangap-mangap ngak jelas). Nah, karena kau ayah baptisnya, luangkan waktu sedikit untuk anak baptismu dan kirimi kami surat.

Ngomong-ngomong, karena kau sibuk, aku tidak akan menulis email panjang. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika aku bertemu dengan Kris minggu lalu. Dan kemarin aku pergi makan malam dengannya. Bersama Jesper juga. Kris pecinta anak-anak, syukurlah. Ia bermain dengan Jesper sepanjang malam dan Jes menempel padanya seperti prangko.

Kau tahu, sekarang Kris benar-benar tampan! Astaga. Dia jauh lebih tampan daripada saat kita masih SD dulu. Dan dia lebih tinggi darimu, Yeol! Sebagai informasi saja, rambutnya sekarang berwarna hitam. Bukan lagi pirang.

Hari ini aku mendapat undangan kencan darinya. Dia bilang dia ingin dekat denganku lagi. Jadi aku bilang 'ya' padanya. Aku berharap keberuntungan akan datang padaku. Mungkin setelah ini kehidupanku yang kosong akan segera terisi.

Sudah dulu, ya! Jes menjerit-jerit. Ini saatnya makan siang. Sampai jumpa, Pak Dokter! Balas emailku ya!

 _ **You have received an instant massage from: CHANYEOL**_

* * *

Chanyeol : Aku ngak percaya ini!

Baekhyun : Apa?

Chanyeol : Kau bertemu DIA satu minggu yang lalu, lalu kencan dengannya, dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?!

Baekhyun : Yang penting kan aku memberitahumu. Lagian, kau itu sekarang orang sibuk, Pak Dokter.

Chanyeol : Setidaknya kau harusnya langsung memberitahuku ketika kau bertemu dengan DIA. Dan apa tadi katamu? Jes lengket dengannya?

Baekhyun : Ya! Hebat, bukan? Jes bahkan nangis ketika Jongin dan Sehun mencoba menggendongnya. Jes kan cuman dekat denganku, denganmu, dan dengan kedua _maman_ -ku tentu saja.

Chanyeol : Jadi, apa sekarang kalian sepasang kekasih lagi?

Baekhyun : Belum.

Chanyeol : Belum?

Baekhyun : Aku akan kencan dengannya lagi nanti sore. Kali ini tanpa Jes. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan tejadi selanjutnya. Kalau pun kami memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi, bukankah itu bagus untuk Jesper?

Chanyeol : Apa maksudmu bagus karena Jesper akan punya sosok ayah?

Baekhyun : Hei, aku ayahnya!

Chanyeol : Buttercup, Jes memanggilmu Mum, oke? Kau Mum-nya.

Baekhyun : Yeah, yeah, terserah.

Chanyeol : Jika kau memang ingin berkencan dengannya, maka lakukan lah. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau masih muda. Tapi jangan pernah gunakan Jesper sebagai alasan. Jesper sudah punya Dad. Yah, meskipun aku hanya ayah baptisnya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya kekurangan kasih sayang dari sosok ayah.

Baekhyun : Kau.. mendukungku?

Chanyeol : Ya, Buttercup. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu.

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – LIMA**

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : Pernikahan**

 **From : Baekhyun**

Aku setengah ngak percaya akan mengirim email dengan subjek 'pernikahan' kepadamu. Orang-orang bilang aku tidak cocok dengan pernikahan, dan aku tahu kau juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga berpikir bahwa pernikahan tidak cocok denganku. Tapi belakangan aku berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan di usiaku yang semakin bertambah tua.

Aku punya Jesper. Aku punya Kris. Kemudian sebuah lamaran datang, seseorang menawarkanku untuk menjalani hidup bersama, mengikat hubungan kami, dan aku mendapati diriku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku akan menikah, Yeol. Apakah kau percaya itu? Sahabatmu ini akan menikah, Yeol. Oh, astaga! Tunggu sampai Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendengar ini. Mereka pasti ngak bakal percaya!

Pagi ini aku duduk di samping ranjang Jesper lebih lama dari biasanya, mengamatinya yang tampak menggemaskan ketika tidur. Bayiku sudah tumbuh, Yeol. Cepat sekali, ya. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melahirkannya lalu tahu-tahu saja dia sudah berumur enam.

Kau orang pertama yang tahu ini ngomong-ngomong, selamat! Setelah membaca email ini, tolong segera membalas. Aku.. aku butuh pendapatmu, Yeol. Apakah menurutmu aku siap untuk menikah?

* * *

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : Re; Pernikahan**

 **From : Chanyeol**

Entah mengapa aku tidak terkejut mendapat email dengan subjek 'pernikahan' darimu. Sejujurnya, melihat kau dan DIA bersama selama enam tahun, aku bisa menebak bahwa cepat atau lambat kalian pasti akan menikah.

Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan ketika Luhan memberitahuku bahwa kau _hamil_? Aku tidak bisa berpikir, jujur saja. Kau selalu menjadi sahabatku yang paling manis, yang paling aku sayang, yang selalu ingin aku manjakan, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau akan memiliki bayi.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang bayi akan memiliki seorang bayi?

Tolong banget kau jangan tersinggung dengan kalimat itu. Namun, ketika melihat Jesper kecil berada digendonganmu, aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Bahwa kau tidaklah selemah yang orang pikirkan. Kau Byun Baekhyun. Sahabatku yang paling menganggumkan dan tangguh. Dan terbukti kau bisa membesarkan Jesper hingga ia tumbuh menjadi bocah tampan yang cerdas dan menggemaskan sepertimu. Kau mungkin tidak melanjutkan kuliahmu, tapi kau bisa membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang orang lain pikir tidak dapat kau lakukan.

Lihat lah dirimu. Siapa yang tidak tahu penulis Byun yang terkenal dengan karya-nya yang selalu _bestseller_ , hm?

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun, kau bisa meraih apapun sejauh yang kau bisa. Aku ada di sini. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, aku tetap di sini. Dan akan tetap di sini.

 **P.S. Aku senang menjadi orang pertama yang tahu soal ini.**

 **P.S.S. Bisakah kau membuat Jesper memanggil DIA dengan sebutan papa atau baba? Aku Dad-nya, ngomong-ngomong. Jangan lupakan bahwa aku adalah ayah baptis Jes!**

* * *

"Sayang, tenang lah. Jangan menangis lagi."

Oh Sehun menangkup wajah kekasihnya yang basah, mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir dari mata rusanya. Ia nyaris frustasi karena kekasihnya tidak berhenti menangis sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Luhan, disisi lain, menggeleng ribut sambil menatap seisi ruangan dengan panik.

"Ti-tidak bisa, Sehun! Mana bisa aku tenang jika Baekhyun hilang!" raungnya.

Saat itulah pintu ruangan dibuka dengan kasar, menampakkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan napas terengah dan wajah panik. Luhan langsung menghambur menerjang Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat.

"S-Soo, bagaimana ini? Sialan! Aku akan menendang pantatnya begitu dia kutemukan. Anak itu memang merepotkan!"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, sama paniknya dengan Luhan tapi ia tidak bisa ikut menangis bersama anak itu. Hanya akan memperparah keadaan, pikirnya. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam selama sejenak sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

"Luhan, tenang. Baekhyun pasti ditemukan." Bisik Kyungsoo, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri juga Luhan. Astaga, kapan sahabatnya yang aneh itu berhenti membuat orang lain kalang kabut?

"Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol _hyung_." kata Jongin sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

Sehun menarik Luhan dari pelukan Kyungsoo kemudian mendekapnya erat-erat sambil memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi dipelipisnya yang berkeringat. Sementara Kyungsoo bersandar lemas di dada Jongin, sama sekali tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi.

Penyababnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun?

Anak itu menghilang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kemana perginya anak itu. Masalahnya, lima belas menit lagi anak itu akan menikah. Ya Tuhan, Luhan nyaris menonjok kaca kalau saja Sehun tidak mencegahnya melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Chanyeol mengirim pesan." Kata Luhan ketika ponsel di dalam celananya bergetar, menunjukkan pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _ **Luhan, aku yakin sekarang kau pasti sedang nangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Sehun. Yuck, hapus ingusmu itu! Bikin wajahmu makin jelek saja deh. Suruh Kyungsoo membantumu memperbaiki penampilanmu yang aku yakin sudah kacau. Setelah itu kalian berempat langsung saja ke gereja.**_

 _ **Yang Mulia Byun akan berada di altar lima belas menit lagi. Aku sendiri yang akan membawa anak itu ke sana. Pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hal ini selain kita. Jangan khawatir, oke?**_

 _ **Chanyeol –**_

Semua orang langsung mendesah lega. Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan memaki-maki Chanyeol karena menyebut dirinya jelek.

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – ENAM**

Firasat Chanyeol tidak enak semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di halaman gereja di dekat rumah Baekhyun. Ia merasa tidak tenang dan ingin segera pergi menemui sahabatnya yang berada di ruang rias.

Namun, pesan dari Luhan nyaris membuatnya ambruk. Firasatnya benar-benar tidak salah. Anak itu menghilang lima belas menit sebelum pemberkatan pernikahannya. Dan Chanyeol langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin pergi jauh, apalagi meninggalkan area gereja. Sahabatnya itu tidak sebodoh itu. Ia pasti sedang bersembunyi. Tapi, di mana? Dan kenapa pula ia harus menghilang dan membuat orang lain kalang kabut di saat-saat seperti ini?

Chanyeol berjalan menyelusuri lorong-lorong yang terasa begitu panjang. Ketika ia berbelok di lorong paling ujung, ia sedikit merasa aneh mendapati tiga lemari besar yang berdiri berjejeran. Chanyeol melambatkan langkahnya ketika sebuah bayangan masa lalu tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya.

Oh, ia ingat!

Otaknya dengan cepat berputar ke masa di mana ia masih berumur tujuh tahun, berjalan di lorong sekolah menggunakan kostum pohon yang membuatnya sulit berjalan. Ia tidak akan mungkin lupa dengan insiden kaburnya dengan Baekhyun saat pertunjukkan drama.

Ia seperti sedang melihat Chanyeol kecil yang menggunakan kostum pohon berjalan menyelusuri lorong sambil memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan suara kencang. Dan Chanyeol otomatis melangkah mendekati tiga lemari besar itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang entah mengapa.

Saat mereka masih berumur tujuh tahun, Baekhyun kabur sebelum menyelesaikan tiga babak terakhir drama Show White dan Tujuh Kurcaci. Ia dengan gaun dan mutiara di kepalanya melarikan diri karena tidak ingin menikah dengan Pangeran Rambut Pirang yang menyeramkan. Dan Chanyeol kecil menemukan sahabatnya meringkuk di dalam lemari yang berisi kostum untuk pemeran drama.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan lemari pertama. Ia membukanya secara perlahan-lahan.

Kosong melompong. Baekhyun tidak ada di dalam lemari pertama itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati lemari kedua. Tangannya sudah siap membuka lemari kedua, namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika matanya jatuh kepada lemari ketiga yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke lemari ketiga, lemari terakhir. Harapan terakhirnya.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan lemari ketiga kemudian mengetuknya sekali.

"Baekhyun? Kau ada di dalam?"

"Chanyeol?!" seru suara dari dalam. Chanyeol mendesah lega. Oh, akhirnya ia menemukan Sang Pengantin yang kabur!

Pintu lemari didorong dari dalam. Ketika pintunya terbuka lebar-lebar, wajah Baekhyun yang berantakan juga ketakutan menjadi pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap retina mata Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu otomatis berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang meringkuk seperti bayi kucing yang baru lahir.

"Hei, Buttercup, sedang apa di sini, hm?"

Baekhyun memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. "A-aku jahat sekali, bukan? Yeol, bagaimana ini? Aku mendadak gemetaran dan butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri!"

Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan anak itu dengan cepat menerjangnya hingga Chanyeol jatuh terjerembab di tanah dengan Baekhyun yang berada di dalam dekapannya, memeluk lehernya sangat erat tidak peduli pergerakannya yang gegabah membuat jasnya kusut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini, _honey_. Aku di sini." bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Satu tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Perlakuan Chanyeol entah kenapa malah membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis. Ia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih sekolah menengah atas dan Chanyeol menyelewatkannya dari Ahn Dani, teman kencan butanya yang hendak berbuat kurang ajar.

Saat itu Chanyeol memeluk tubuh gemetar Baekhyun begitu erat, membisikkan kata penenang, dan untuk pertama kalinya memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'honey'. Dan sekarang lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun entah kenapa merasa sesak tiba-tiba di bagian dadanya.

"Hei," bisik Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh sambil mengusap wajah berantakan temannya. "Apakah kau ingat saat kau kelas tujuh dan kabur saat pertunjukan drama?"

Baekhyun mengangguk meski tidak paham kenapa Chanyeol mendadak membicarakan topik ini. "Ya."

"Apakah kau ingat alasan kenapa kau kabur?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu karena aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Pangeran Rambut Pirang yang—"

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan ucapannya karena baru saja menyadari maksud ucapan Chanyeol. Matanya yang sembab membulat, bibirnya setengah terbuka, sementara Chanyeol malah tertawa dan dengan gemas menarik hidung sahabatnya yang memerah.

"Ouch, jadi apa Yang Mulia ingin kabur lagi? Kau sendiri yang bilang DIA sudah tidak berambut pirang lagi."

Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah merah. Ia memilin ujung jas Chanyeol, kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin ia kabur di hari pernikahannya dengan Kris? Laki-laki yang dulu merupakan mantan pacarnya, yang muncul kembali ke dalam kehidupannya dan telah menemaninya selama enam tahun, dan sekarang sedang menunggunya di altar.

Baekhyun seketika merasa buruk.

"Jadi benar ya jika aku ini suka sekali membuat orang repot." Gumam Baekhyun. Senyuman lebar Kris ketika melamarnya memenuhi kepalanya dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa sesak juga bersalah.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya. "Merepotkanku lebih seringnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti jika kau sedang panik."

"Se-sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun, menunjukkan wajah memelasnya yang kali ini entah mengapa justru membuat perut Chanyeol melilit. Bibirnya mendadak kering ketika hendak membalas ucapan anak itu.

"Apalagi? Tentu saja pergi ke altar dan menemui DIA yang sedang menunggumu di sebelah bapak pendeta."

Baekhyun merunduk untuk memperhatikan penampilannya dan langsung meringis. "Ta-tapi jasku—"

"Bukan masalah." Potong Chanyeol cepat. Ia berdiri, menepuk celananya yang berdebu kemudian mengulukan tangannya kearah Baekhyun yang masih duduk di lantai. "Ayo, Yang Mulia. Hamba akan membawa Anda ke Pangeran yang telah menantikan kehadiran Anda."

Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Mata mereka berbicara banyak hal, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berani menguraikan arti tatapan itu.

Sambil berdeham, Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Pengawal Park."

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – TUJUH**

 **Untuk Chanyeol**

Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru dari Pohang!

Wah, kau pasti sedang sangat sibuk ya sampai-sampai tidak sempat mengirim kartu ucapan apapun padaku dan Jes. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti Pak Dokter sedang berusaha keras mengejar target dari Profesornya.

Oh, ya. Besok kami akan pergi ke Kanada untuk merayakan Tahun Baru sekalian mengunjungi ibu Kris. Jes sangat bersemangat karena ini akan menjadi perjalanan pertamanya keluar negri. Anak itu tidak berhenti melompat-lompat.

Jaga kesehatanmu selalu ya, giant. Akan aku bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu.

Semoga syal ini bisa memberikan kehangatan di malam natal yang dingin ini. Syal ini yang memilih Jes. Aku hanya merajut namamu saja.

 **Dari Baekhyun, Jes, dan Kris**

* * *

 **Untuk Baekhyun dan Jes**

Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru juga untuk kalian berdua. Terima kasih. Syalnya sudah aku terima. Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan.

Aku menyanyimu dan Jes selalu.

 **Dari Chanyeol**

* * *

 _ **You have received an instant massage from: CHANYEOL**_

Chanyeol : Hei, hari ini aku mendapat pasien baru yang berasal dari Korea!

Baekhyun : Oh, coba aku tebak. Apakah pasien kali ini cewek?

Chanyeol : Seratus persen benar!

Baekhyun : Kau tertarik padanya?

Chanyeol : Kurasa, ya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkencan. Dan dia cantik, ngomong-ngomong. Namanya Sooyoung. Tapi orang-orang memanggilnya Joy.

Baekhyun : Bagus sekali, _giant_. Kau memang harus berkencan. Pak Dokter sudah cukup pusing memikirkan pasiennya.

Chanyeol : Aku tidak mau buru-buru. Sebentar lagi aku ingin mengambil spesialis terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Korea dan mengabdi pada negaraku.

Baekhyun : Wow, itu sungguh hebat, Pak Dokter!

Chanyeol : Kau tahu, aku selalu tersanjung tiap kali kau memanggilku Pak Dokter. Aku kan belum sepenuhnya bisa disebut dokter. Aku masih mahasiswa magang.

Baekhyun : Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan menjadi dokter terhebat di keluarga Park!

Chanyeol : Uh, aku satu-satunya yang mengambil jurusan dokter di keluarga Park, ngomong-ngomong

Baekhyun : Nah, itu dia! Tahu tidak apa yang Jes katakan padaku setiap kali ia melihatmu memakai jas dokter? Dia bilang padaku, 'Mum, aku ingin seperti Dad jika sudah besar nanti!'

Chanyeol : Oh, anak baptisku yang menggemaskan itu apa kabar? Dia sehat, kan?

Baekhyun : Sehat, tentu saja. Kau kan selalu rutin memantau kesehatannya. Sekarang dia sedang bermain dengan baba-nya di halaman.

Chanyeol : Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Joy. Kau tahu, dia baru saja sadar dari komanya. Kan sekarang sedang menjalani terapi untuk mengendurkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Baekhyun : Semoga sukses saja deh dengan cewekmu itu.

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – DELAPAN**

 **Yth. Teman-temanku yang paling aku cintai**

Aku, Xi Luhan, dengan bangga memberitahu kalian semua bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Oh Sehun dua bulan lagi. Dia melamarku di bawah guyuran hujan setelah pertengkaran hebat kami. Keren, kan? Oh, aku adalah laki-laki paling bahagia tahun ini!

Kami akan menikah di Seoul. Pastikan kalian membeli jas baru. Aku ngak segan-segan menendang bokong kalian kalau sampai kalian tidak datang ke hari pernikahanku. Khususnya kau, Byun Baekhyun!

Balas pesanku secepat kilat, oke?!

 **Dari Xi Luhan**

* * *

Jesper : Dad..

Chanyeol : Hai, _buddy_! Jadi sekarang ibumu mengijinkan kau menggunakan aplikasi _chat_ -nya?

Jesper : Aku sudah besar. Mum ngak bisa menghalangiku.

Chanyeol : Yeah, kau benar. Chanhyun-ku memang sudah besar sekarang. Masih ngak percaya kau sudah SD sekarang.

Jesper : Dad, kau tahu. Ada yang aneh dengan Mum dan Baba.

Chanyeol : Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Mum-mu?

Jesper : Dia nangis seharian ini setelah pulang dari rumah paman Sehun dan Luhan. Dan tadi aku melihat Mum berteriak pada Baba.

Chanyeol : Chanhyun, apa sekarang Mum-mu sedang mengurung diri di kamar?

Jesper : Ya. Baba berusaha membujuknya untuk keluar. Tapi Mum ngak mau keluar dan membanting sesuatu.

Chanyeol : Lalu sekarang di mana babamu?

Jesper : Di ruang tengah. Dia tidur di sana karena Mum ngak mau tidur dengannya.

Chanyeol : Oke, dengarkan Dad. Ambil tas sekolahmu, masukkan seragam sekolahmu dan buku pelajaran untuk besok. Malam ini kau akan tidur di rumah paman Sehun. Mengerti?

Jesper : Ya, Dad.

Chanyeol : Bagus. Aku akan bicara pada Mum-mu. Jangan khawatir.

* * *

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : MASALAH**

 **From : Chanyeol**

Jadi apa benar bahwa DIA selingkuh darimu? Katakan padaku, Byun Baekhyun. Apa benar kau memergoki DIA sedang mencium lelaki lain di sebuah restoran dekat tempat kerjamu?!

Kau tahu? Chanhyun khawatir melihatmu ngamuk. Malam ini dia akan tidur di rumah Sehun dan Luhan. Beruntung mereka sudah pindah ke Seoul.

Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Dengar, aku ngak segan-segan menghajar DIA jika dia berani menyakitimu. Kau dengar aku? Jika perlu, aku akan langsung terbang ke Pohang saat ini juga.

Tolong jangan membuatku khawatir. Bicara lah padaku. Aku tahu kau pasti _shock_ berat. Tapi kau tahu kan jika aku selalu ada untukmu. Jadi, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, bilang saja padaku.

* * *

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : SELESAI**

 **From : Baekhyun**

Maaf mengabaikan email darimu selama dua minggu ini. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri dan mencoba berpikir jernih.

Well, aku memang bertengkar hebat dengan Kris. Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Lelaki yang di restoran itu adalah mantan kekasihnya yang belum bisa melupakan Kris. Dia juga bilang jika lelaki itu memaksa Kris menciumnya sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal.

Tolong jangan membencinya. Aku memang sakit hati, tapi dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan sekarang kita baik-baik saja. Kembali seperti semula. Kris juga sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Dia membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabarmu, Pak Dokter? Kangan sekali denganmu~

* * *

 **Yth. Teman-temanku di mana pun kalian berada**

Aku punya berita untuk kalian semua! Aku dan Jongin akan kembali ke Seoul bulan depan. Setelah itu aku akan membuka restoran baru. Datang ke peresmian restoran baruku, ya. Jongin juga sudah mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan di Seoul.

Dan, yang terpenting, aku akan menikah! Aku dan Jongin, kami akan menikah tahun depan! Segera setelah masalah pekerjaan dan kepindahaan selesai kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan kami.

Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, aku akan segera menyusul kalian!

 **Dari Do Kyungsoo**

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – SEMBILAN**

Baekhyun tidak berani mendongak. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya sementara Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya tampak kaku dan tidak bersahabat. Rahangnya mengeras sementara kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah ini sebelumnya. Terakhir kali anak itu melihat Chanyeol meledak saat mereka masih enam belas karena Baekhyun dengan bodohnya menuruti ajakan Luhan untuk menemaninya kencan buta dan nyaris membuatnya dilecehkan.

Ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang mirip dengan ekspresinya yang dulu ketika menghajar Ahn Dani hingga babak belur. Matanya menggelap dan tubuhnya melengkung seolah ingin meninju tembok di belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Dadanya panas dan kepalanya seolah dihantam dengan batu. Namun Chanyeol menahannya. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak sedang menangis kalut, ia mungkin sudah pergi mencari DIA dan menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

"Ye-Yeol—" bisik Baekhyun tercekat.

Selama sejenak Chanyeol tertegun melihat wajah temannya yang berantakan. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Namun ada hal-hal yang tidak pernah berubah.

Temannya ini, Byun Baekhyun-nya, selamanya akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Chanyeol prioritaskan. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun dan memanjakannya sudah berubah menjadi kebiasaan. Sejak mereka masih berumur tujuh, kesedihan Baekhyun adalah kesedihannya juga.

Dan melihat Baekhyun hancur, maka itu juga kehancurannya.

" _Giant_ , aku harus apa sekarang?"

Ketika Baekhyun mendongak, menunjukkan ekspresinya yang hancur, Chanyeol merasa lemas seketika. Kemarahannya lenyap begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain bagaimana caranya menghentikan tangisan anak itu.

Mengesampingkan segala macam emosi yang membuatnya nyaris kalap, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa apartemennya kemudian menarik tubuh rapuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja, _honey_."

Baekhyun mencengkram kaos Chanyeol, meringkuk di dadanya dan menangis dalam diam. Ini tidak seperti Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal. Anak itu biasanya menangis meraung, menjerit-jerit, kadang menghancurkan seisi rumah jika sedang merasa sedih, kesal atau frustasi.

Tapi sekarang ia hanya meringkuk di pelukan Chanyeol, membuat kaos temannya basah akibat lelehan air matanya, namun tidak bersuara. Ia bahkan tidak terisak. Hal ini semakin membuat Chanyeol geram.

 _Aku akan membunuhmu, Keparat Wu._

"Kau tahu," bisik Baekhyun tersendat disela tangisannya. "Aku sudah meyakinkan diriku sendiri sejak pertama kali memergoki Kris berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa dia mencintaiku dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu lagi."

Chanyeol mendengarkan tanpa berniat menyela. Ia harus menahan emosinya untuk tidak mencari DIA sekarang juga.

"Itu terjadi ketika Jesper masih SD dan semua baik-baik saja setelah itu. Lalu, setelah aku berhasil meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan percaya lagi padanya, kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Aku melihatnya di sebuah hotel dengan lelaki yang sama yang aku lihat dulu."

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar hebat dan Chanyeol dengan segera mengetatkan pelukannya. Baekhyun baru saja sampai di Boston pagi tadi dan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas makin lemah karena ia tidak berhenti menangis sejak mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa apartemen Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak begitu terkejut. Sebagian besar karena aku sudah tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya lagi padanya setelah melihat ia mencium lelaki lain. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku hancur? Itu karena Jesper ada di sana. Dia melihat babanya bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki lain."

Tubuh Chanyeol berubah menegang. Oh, ini informasi baru baginya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya lalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Chanhyun melihatnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lambat-lambat. "Ya, dia melihatnya. Dan aku bahkan tidak perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena anak itu sudah paham apa yang sedang terjadi diantara aku dan babanya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih waktu itu. Langsung saja aku tonjok wajahnya dan pergi begitu saja."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menahan amarah yang mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Baekhyun sudah memberitahu hal ini satu minggu yang lalu. Memberitahunya bahwa Kris berselingkuh darinya lagi dan anak itu tidak bisa percaya hal ini kembali terulang. Dan kali, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk Kris.

Temannya itu datang jauh-jauh dari Pohang untuk memberitahu secara langsung bahwa ia akan bercerai dengan Kris. Ia sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Kris dan mencapai kesepatakan final; bercerai.

Chanyeol tahu betul ini pasti berat untuk Baekhyun. Tidak mudah bagi anak itu untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan. Baekhyun bahkan butuh waktu enam tahun untuk mengiyakan lamaran Kris. Dan sekarang, setelah sepuluh tahun menikah, lelaki itu menghianatinya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak hancur?

"Kau tahu, Luhan dan Soo marah besar dan masing-masing dari mereka menonjok Kris tepat di wajahnya. Luhan bahkan menjambak dan memaki-makinya. Mengerikan banget _maman_ -ku yang satu itu." kata Baekhyun, sedikit terkekeh membayangkan kedua temannya datang ke rumahnya dan langsung menerjang Kris begitu saja. Suaminya itu (sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan) sama sekali tidak melawan. Jelas saja. Ia bersalah. Jika ia melawan, Luhan mungkin akan mengkebirinya.

"Aku bahkan sangat ingin membunuhnya." Geram Chanyeol, tanpa sadar menyeruakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Baekhyun menegang lagi di dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan Yeol!" teriaknya tertahan. Ia kembali mendekap tubuh Chanyeol erat-erat. "Aku bersyukur kau berada di Boston dan jauh dengannya. Cukup pedulikan aku saja. Toh sekarang dia sudah pergi dari rumah dan tinggal bersama lelaki yang ternyata adalah kekasih simpannnya."

"Baekhyun—"

" _Please_ ," mohon anak itu. "Aku ke sini untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku merasa bersalah pada Jesper karena dia yang mengurus aku selama seminggu ini. Dia kan bayiku, tapi malah dia yang menenangkan aku."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Seandainya saja aku ada di sana. Aku benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah sialannya."

"Sudah lah. Tidak apa-apa. Luhan bilang dia tidak pantas untukku. Jadi aku tidak perlu menangisinya terus."

"Kau memang terlalu berharga untuk lelaki sepertinya."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar, kemudian menatap mata temannya. Ekspresinya berubah serius. Dan selama sejenak Baekhyun lupa caranya bernapas.

"Lelaki itu harusnya merasa beruntung karena memilikimu, Baekhyun. Tapi dia memang tidak pantas mendapatkanmu dan kau pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik. Kau pantas mendapatkan orang yang mencintaimu dengan dengan setiap detak jantungnya, orang yang selalu memikirkanmu, yang setiap menit dan setiap hari selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, di mana kau berada, dengan siapa, dan apakah kau baik-baik saja. Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membantumu meraih semua impian, yang bisa melindungimu dari rasa takut. Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang akan memperlakukanmu dengan penuh rasa hormat, mencintai setiap hal dalam dirimu, terutama kekurangan-kekuranganmu. Seharusnya kau berpasangan dengan orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, sangat bahagia, luar biasa bahagia. Dan dia akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan orang sepertimu. Aku berani menjamin hal itu."

Selama sejenak ruangan diisi keheningan panjang. Baekhyun kehilangan akalnya sementara ucapan Chanyeol menggema di dalam hati dan telinganya, membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Belum pernah ada lelaki yang mengucapkan hal semanis itu sebelumnya. Bahkan Kris tidak pernah membuat dirinya merasa seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun merasa dicintai mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Sahabatnya yang kurang ajar itu sukses menjungkir balikkan dunia Baekhyun lagi. Lelaki itu sekali lagi membuat hati Baekhyun remuk redam untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak berani ia urai.

Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang membuatnya merasa begini? Bahkan setelah bersama Kris selama bertahun-tahun, lelaki itu belum bisa menyentuh hati Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Sekarang ini yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya lah balas menatap mata temannya dan menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih parah.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini begitu rumit?_

* * *

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : Teman**

 **From : Kris**

Baekhyun, aku minta maaf untuk semua hal yang telah aku perbuat. Aku minta maaf karena kita berpisah dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku beruntung sempat memilikimu menjadi suamiku. Waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama selama enam belas tahun benar-benar berharga. Aku tidak akan melupakannya.

Terima kasih kau mau menerima ajakanku untuk menjadi teman. Dan terima kasih juga kau masih mengijinkan aku bertemu dengan Jesper. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua.

Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagianmu, Baek. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **P.S. Part dua akan hadir beberapa hari lagi. Terima kasih.**

 **P.S.S Bagi yang punya akun line-ku, aku ganti akun. Id-ku yang baru; creepyheol.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Head Over Heels**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Jesper, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin etc**

 **Genre : Fluff, friendship, hurt/comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Words count : 8,111**

 **Part II : "Forget your head and listen to your heart"**

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – SEPULUH**

 **Untuk Chanyeol**

KAU NGAK AKAN PERCAYA INI, PARK CHANYEOL!

TADI PAGI AKU BANGUN DAN MELIHAT KERUTAN ANEH DI DAHI DAN UJUNG MATAKU. OH, YA TUHAN! AKU MENUA. AKU PUNYA KERUTAN. DAN MINGGU LALU BOBOTKU NAIK DUA KILO. LUHAN BILANG AKU SEGENDUT SAPI!

ASTAGA. KAU NGAK AKAN PERCAYA INI JUGA. AKU PUNYA SEHELAI UBAN! BAYANGKAN, UBAN! SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!

TOLONG BERI AKU OBAT PENURUN BERAT BADAN. OH, YA TUHAN. AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN TAMPIL BEGINI DI PESTA ULANG TAHUNKU!

JUGA KRIS AKAN DATANG BERSAMA DENGAN KEKASIHNYA NANTI! OH, KEPALAKU PENING. BAGAIMANA INI, _GIANT_?!

 **Dari Baekhyun**

* * *

 **Untuk Baekhyun**

Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun, aku cinta padamu dengan segenap hatiku tapi kau harus tenang!

 **Dari Chanyeol**

* * *

Kyungsoo : Wow, jadi dia bilang kalau dia cinta padamu?

Luhan : Bukankah dia itu memang cinta pada Baekhyun, ya?

Baekhyun : Ya, tentu saja. Dia sahabatku. Jelas saja dia mencintaiku

Luhan : Ngak usah sok polos begitu, Byun. Aku tahu kau pasti memerah menerima pesan darinya.

Kyungsoo : Luhan, kau itu sudah menikah dan punya anak masih saja berkata kasar. Kalau sampai kau bertingkah begini dihadapan Haowen, kubunuh kau!

Luhan : Soo, aku kan cuman begini dengan anak itu saja! Jangan salah, ya. Haowen bangga punya Ma sepertiku!

Baekhyun : Kalau saja rumahmu tidak di Seoul, aku akan langsung datang padamu dan menendang pantatmu!

Luhan : Datang saja jika berani. Ayolah, jangan munafik. Kau bahkan sudah mencintai sahabatmu itu sejak kau masih pakai popok. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika dulu kau tidak suka padaku karena Chanyeol pacaran denganku?

Kyungsoo : Aku setuju dengan Luhan kali ini

Baekhyun : Apa-apaan ini! Soo, kenapa kau berpihak padanya?!

Kyungsoo : Baekhyun, mungkin ini sudah saatnya kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Mengaku lah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa yang sebenarnya kau itu mencintai sahabatmu sendiri. Persetan dengan teori tentang sahabat yang tidak boleh saling mencintai

Luhan : Lagian, apa salahnya mencintaimu sahabatmu sendiri? Ini sudah satu tahun sejak perceraianmu dengan laki-laki itu (aku malas menyebut namanya) dan kalian berdua sama-sama _single_. Ini kesempatanmu, Baek. Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu pada Chanyeol?

Baekhyun : Luhan, jika kau lupa, ada cewek bernama Joy yang selama bertahun-tahun ini masih betah berada di sisinya. Dan Chanyeol jelas baik-baik saja dengan kehadirannya.

Kyungsoo : Bukankah mereka sudah putus?

Baekhyun : Mereka bersama kembali.

Luhan : Siapa yang peduli? Kau bisa merebutnya. Lagian, kau punya pinggang yang lebih berlekuk dan bokong yang lebih seksi darinya.

Baekhyun : Dasar sinting. Aku ngak mungkin melakukan itu dengan sahabatku sendiri.

Kyungsoo : Baiklah, terserah. Tapi coba jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apakah kau mencintainya?

Luhan : Itu sih jelas sekali, Soo.

Kyungsoo : Luhan, diam. Biarkan anak itu yang berbicara.

Baekhyun : Aku tidak tahu..

Luhan : KUBUNUH KAU JIKA BERKELIT LAGI! KAU SUDAH BUKAN REMAJA LAGI, BYUN BAEKHYUN. KAU TIGA PULUH LIMA DAN APA SUSAHNYA SIH MENGAKUI PERASAANMU SENDIRI?

Kyungsoo : OH LUHAN TUTUP MULUTMU ITU!

Luhan : Soo, Tae Oh akan malu jika tahu Eommanya berbicara kasar (aku sedang mencoba menyindirmu)

Luhan : Lagian, kenapa sulit sekali sih membuatmu mengaku?

Baekhyun : BAIK, BAIK! AKU CINTA DENGAN CHANYEOL DENGAN SEGENAP HATIKU TAPI DIA SAHABATKU!

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – SEBELAS**

 **Yth. Teman-teman sekalian**

Aku, Byun Baekhyun, mengundang kalian semua ke Pohang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke tiga puluh lima. Aku sudah menua, aku tahu itu. Jangan tertawa kau, Oh Luhan!

Kosongkan jadwal kalian. Bawa hadiah yang banyak. Karena ini juga merupakan pesta perpisahan karena bayiku akan segera terbang ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan mimpiku yang dulu tertunda. Dia akan kuliah di Cambridge, bisa kalian percaya itu?

Kutunggu kehadiran kalian.

 **Dari Byun Baekhyun**

* * *

Byun Chanhyun yang tingginya sekarang melebihi Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Anak itu meskipun sudah dewasa tapi ada sedikit sifat manja Baekhyun yang masih saja melekat padanya.

"Dad!" teriaknya girang.

Chanhyun membanting stik PSP pemberian dari Luhan (semoga Luhan ngak tahu karena dia pasti bakal ngamuk) kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, menyambut anak baptisnya.

"Oh, Chanhyunku sudah dewasa sekarang." Dendang Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Chanhyun dengan gemas. Chanhyun mendengus kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ugh, aku paling malas dengan sikap _cheesy_ -mu itu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau semakin mirip Mum-mu."

"Yeah, yeah. Semua orang berkata begitu."

Chanhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Chanyeol bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lelaki tinggi itu masuk kemudian merebahkan diri di ranjang Chanhyun yang rapi (untung Baekhyun tidak menurunkan sifat malasnya pada Chanhyun).

Chanhyun ikut berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol. Mereka berbaring terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, kebiasaan yang selalu mereka lakukan tiap Chanyeol berkunjung.

"Mum nangis sejak semalam." Kata Chanhyun, memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol tersenyum samar.

"Mum-mu jelas nangis semalaman sampai matanya bengkak. Bayinya akan segera meninggalkannya, bagaimana mungkin dia ngak sedih?"

Chanhyun menghela napas. "Kau tahu aku sangat ingin sekolah di luar negri sejak sekolah menengah pertama, Dad. Tapi aku menahannya. Mana bisa aku meninggalkan Mum yang masih sering lupa mematikan kompor dan menaruh barang sembarangan?"

Chanyeol tertawa membenarkan.

"Baekhyun memang seperti itu. Dia lebih ceroboh dari yang bisa kau pikirkan." gumam lelaki itu.

"Yeah. Tapi sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih Cambridge, bukannya Harvard? Padahal dulu aku ingin sekali menjadi dokter sepertimu."

"Tentu karena Baekhyun."

Chanhyun tersenyum. "Kau memang tahu segalanya tentang aku dan Mum."

"Aku ingin mewujudkan mimpi Mum yang tidak bisa ia raih karena kehadiranku. Aku akan lulus sebagai mahasiswa Sastra Inggris dengan nilai terbaik. Itu janjiku."

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, menatap wajah anak baptisnya yang begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menarik Chanhyun agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Meskipun Chanhyun sudah dewasa, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan paman-pamannya masih suka memperlakukannya layaknya seorang bocah.

"Kau tidak pernah menjadi penghalang bagi Baekhyun." tegas Chanyeol setelah sempat menyadari ekspresi muram di wajah Chanhyun. "Dia memang tidak bisa kuliah di sana, tapi berkat kehadiranmu dia bisa menjadi Baekhyun yang sekarang. Baekhyun bahkan bisa menjadi penulis terkenal meskipun tidak kuliah. Kau keajaiban baginya, bagiku, dan bagi semua orang."

Chanhyun tersenyum di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Mum tidak pernah bisa lepas darimu. Paman Baekbeom bilang Mum terlalu bergantung padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, pandangannya berubah menerawang. "Lagian, akan terasa aneh jika dia tidak bergantung padaku. Aku senang Mum-mu bergantung padaku."

Sebelum Chanhyun sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar diikuti suara berdentum yang keras karena pintu itu menabrak dinding.

"PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN JESPER! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH TIDUR, HAH?! PESTAKU DI MULAI SETENGAH JAM LAGI!"

* * *

 **Head Ovr Heels – DUA BELAS**

Pesta hari ini berjalan lancar. Awalnya suasana agak canggung ketika Kris datang bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang tingginya nyaris sama sepertinya bernama Tao. Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan baik. Ia bahkan mengobrol sebentar dengan Tao. Anak itu bertingkah seolah-olah yang datang adalah teman, bukan mantan suami dengan selingkuhannya.

Namun, meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tidak menganggap kehadiran Kris. Begitu pun dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Jongin hanya menyapa. Setelah itu Kris menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan Jesper.

Pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun dimulai dari sore hari hingga malam sekaligus makan malam bersama. Anak itu menerima banyak kado dan tertawa sepanjang hari.

Kris dan Tao pulang terlebih dahulu (semua orang langsung mendesah lega) kemudian rumah berubah menjadi penuh tangis. Itu karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir Jesper di rumah. Luhan tidak berhenti mencium dan memeluk Jesper sampai-sampai Sehun harus menyeretnya menjauh. Sementara Kyungsoo memberinya banyak saran dan memeluknya erat-erat sambil menggumam betapa tidak relanya dia harus berpisah dengan Jesper.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi, keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim bersiap untuk pulang. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk memeluk Jesper lagi karena mereka tidak bisa mengantar Jesper ke bandara besok pagi.

"Ingat, baby Boo, kau harus selalu menghubungi aku, oke? Aku akan datang berkunjung saat liburan. Oh, ya tuhan, bayiku ini akan segera pergi jauh. Aku pasti kangen banget denganmu."

Luhan menciumi wajah Jesper sekali lagi sampai-sampai lelehan air matanya menempel di wajah Jesper. Tapi anehnya Jesper baik-baik saja. Sudah biasa dengan tingkah dramatis Luhan, syukurlah.

"Sayang, Jesper bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah dewasa." Sahut Sehun. Ia berdiri di belakang Luhan sambil menggendong Haowen dan Zhiyu sekaligus.

"Sehun, kau tak paham perasaanku! Bayiku akan pergi jauh dariku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir dan sedih?!" sungut Luhan.

"Aku janji akan selalu memberimu kabar, Ma." Kata Jesper lembut. Kemudian memberikan satu kecupan di pipi Luhan.

"Tsk. Jadi sebenarnya Jes itu anak siapa, sih?"

"Anak kita semua." Jawab keempat orang dewasa di sana. Baekhyun semakin merengut.

"Sayang, ingat untuk memberitahu Eomma jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, oke?" kata Kyungsoo. Ia maju untuk memeluk Jesper sekali lagi kemudian mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Ya, eomma. Tentu saja."

Jesper memberikan satu kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian maju untuk memeluk Jongin dan Sehun. Setelah melambaikan tangan, keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Byun.

Jesper masih berdiri diambang pintu bersama dengan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi merangkul pundaknya. Mereka masuk bersama namun Jesper langsung menghentikan langkah ketika merasa ada yang kurang.

"Tunggu, di mana Mum?"

"Di mana lagi jika bukan di kamarnya?" sahut Chanyeol santai. Ia menepuk pundak Jesper dua kali kemudian tersenyum. "Istirahat lah. Aku yang akan menemani Baekhyun malam ini."

Jesper mengangguk. Ia langsung melesat menuju kamarnya sementara Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Benar dugaannya. Baekhyun di kamar. Duduk bersila di atas ranjang dengan tumpukan album yang berserakan. Chanyeol melangkah menghampiri temannya kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ngak percaya akan secepat ini." gumam Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus foto Jesper ketika masih bayi. "Waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tentu tahu Chanhyun bahkan sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja." balas Baekhyun. Suaranya bergetar. "Tapi belum-belum aku sudah kangen dengannya, Yeol."

Secara naluriah, Chanyeol merangkul pundak sahabatnya, membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun karena paham bahwa yang sekarang Baekhyun butuhkan adalah sebuah pelukan. Lelaki itu sedikit menggumamkan nada-nada menenangkan, dan Baekhyun semakin melesak ke dalam pelukannya.

Hingga kemudian anak itu mendongak dan matanya yang basah bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang bulat dan jernih.

Suasana menjadi hening, begitu heningnya sampai-sampai Baekhyun menahan napas dengan jantung berdebar. Lagi-lagi, mata mereka menyampaikan banyak hal. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin disuarakan namun yang sebenarnya sudah mereka rasakan sejak jaman dahulu sekali.

Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lama mereka saling menatap. Samar-samar bayangan masa lalu mengisi pikirannya. Tentang pesta dansa tahunan saat mereka kelas sebelas, tubuhnya yang melekat dengan tubuh Chanyeol, dan ciuman pertama mereka yang dilingkupi keheningan magis.

Dan saat ini, Baekhyun merasakan keheningan itu lagi.

Lalu, seperti _magic_ , akhirnya bibirnya berhasil menggapai bibir Chanyeol, menyatu dengan cara paling lembut yang belum pernah Baekhyun rasakan sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak dengan Kris.

Chanyeol menekan bibirnya dan mereka berciuman dengan dalam. Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher temannya sementara kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkupi pinggangnya. Baekhyun merasa begitu putus asa dan ciuman Chanyeol membuatnya merasa mendamba sekaligus bahagia.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ciuman itu terlepas. Baekhyun membuka mata dan merasa kosong melompong ketika tangan Chanyeol tidak lagi berada dipinggangnya. Temannya memberikan pandangan kosong sementara Baekhyun menunggu dengan gelisah.

Hingga akhirnya, kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia telah kehilangan kesempatan yang belum sempat ia ambil.

"Baek, aku akan menikah dengan Joy."

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – TIGA BELAS**

 _ **Chanyeol mengundang Anda ke sebuah grup baru; PERTANYAAN**_

Sehun : _Hyung_ , nama grup-nya bahkan lebih jelek dari barang bekas di rumahku. Belajar sana dengan Luhan-ku yang selalu membuat judul grup yang oke

Jongin : Menggelikan banget nama grup-nya

Chanyeol : Kalian berdua, tutup mulut! Aku membuat grup ini bukan untuk mendengarkan ocehan kalian soal nama grup. Lagian, ini hanya grup chat bodoh!

Jongin : Iya, iya. Jangan sewot begitu, dong.

Sehun : Jadi, ada apa? Luhan sedang pergi dengan Haowen jadi sekarang ini aku agak repot mengurusi Zhiyu-ku yang rewel

Jongin : Nah, nah. Kyungsoo juga meninggalkan aku dengan Tae Oh

Chanyeol : Harusnya aku tahu kalian memang tidak bisa diandalkan!

Sehun : Jangan begitu, dong. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Jongin : Kami mendengarkan kok.

Chanyeol : Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu

Sehun : Tanya saja.

Chanyeol : Sehun, kenapa kau menikah dengan Luhan? Jongin, kenapa kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo?

Jongin : Ha? Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

Sehun : Tumben kau bertanya begini, _hyung_.

Chanyeol : Jawab saja, bodoh!

Sehun : Aku menikah dengan Luhan karena mencintainya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan segenap hatiku, dan ingin selalu bersamanya sepanjang sisa hidupku, dalam sakit dan sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kami. Dia sahabatku, kami punya dua anak yang lucu-lucu, dan walaupun kadang-kadang mereka membuatku sinting, tapi aku tidak sanggup hidup terpisah dari mereka satu hari pun. Kau tahu kan aku pernah berpisah dengan Luhan. Dan saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Oh, aku tidak akan marah kalian mengatakan aku berlebihan. Bukankah sejak sekolah menengah orang-orang selalu berkata begitu tentang kami? Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Orang-orang bilang Luhan itu sinting. Aku membenarkan, tapi aku juga melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda. Mereka tidak tahu Luhan-ku yang sebenarnya. Dia yang melahirkan anak-anakku, membesarkan mereka dengan kedua tangannya. Dia Ma terhebat untuk Haowen dan Zhiyu, juga laki-laki terhebat dalam hidupku.

Chanyeol : Sehun.. ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu berbicara seperti ini. Aku jadi agak menyesal selalu mengolok-olok cinta kalian. Tapi, trims untuk pidatomu yang panjang itu. Aku jadi tahu kalian benar-benar saling mencintai. Selamat, teman. Kau benar-benar beruntung.

Jongin : Aku tidak tahu harus ngomong apa soal Kyungsoo. Orang-orang berpikir hubungan kami begitu baik karena bertahan begitu lama dan selalu akur. Oh, tentu saja. Kami pasangan yang tenang. Tapi, dibalik semua itu, mereka tidak tahu betapa gilanya aku dulu. Bukan perkara mudah untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Kalian tentu ingat aku harus membantunya belanja dan memasak untuk ibunya sebelum mengajaknya ke pesta dansa tahunan sekolah. Aku masih ingat bagaimana perjuangannya melahirkan Tae Oh. Dia nyaris pergi—dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika melihatnya koma selama dua minggu. Itu menghancurkanku, luar dan dalam. Dan meskipun aku jarang sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, saat itu aku sadar tidak ada orang lain yang mampu membuatku remuk karena terlalu mencintai seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Dia cintaku, sejak dulu hingga selamanya.

Chanyeol : Oh, astaga, kenapa kalian berdua berubah _cheesy_ dan melankolis begini, sih? Aku jadi sulit berpikir.

Sehun : Memang kenapa, sih? Luhan baru saja pulang dan dia membaca chat yang baru kukirim padamu. Sekarang dia sedang nangis tersedu-sedu di dadaku.

Jongin : Kalian berdua sejak dulu memang tidak berubah. Dasar pasangan drama!

Chanyeol : Well, teman-temanku sekalian, aku akan menikah.

Sehun : APA? BENARKAH? DENGAN SIAPA? BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_?

Jongin : OH, _HYUNG_ , AKHIRNYA KALIAN MENIKAH!

Chanyeol : Aku akan menikah. Dengan Joy.

* * *

 _ **Baekhyun mengundang Anda ke grub baru; MENIKAH**_

Baekhyun : Dia akan menikah.

Luhan : OH, ASTAGA, TOLONG BILANG PADAKU KALAU DIA BERCANDA DENGAN SUBJEK _EMAIL_ YANG BARU SAJA DIA KIRIM PADAKU! OH, KEPALAKU!

Kyungsoo : Aku baru saja selesai membaca _email_ -nya bersama dengan Jongin. Oh, Tuhanku.

Baekhyun : Yeah, sudah kubilang kalau dia bakal bersama cewek itu

Kyungsoo : Sayang, aku ikut sedih

Luhan : Kepalaku mendadak pening

Baekhyun : Hei, jangan begitu dong. Kalian harusnya senang dia akhirnya menikah setelah bertahun-tahun melajang.

Kyungsoo : Tapi bagaimana denganmu?

Luhan : Tentu saja bayi kita yang satu ini sedang meratap, Soo

Baekhyun : Apa sih, Oh Luhan! Kenapa pula aku harus meratap? Aku bahagia sahabatku akhirnya menikah!

Kyungsoo : Benar tidak sedang berjongkok di depan computer dengan wajah berlinang air mata?

Luhan : Jelas banget dia sedang nangis sampai ingusnya meler kemana-mana

Baekhyun : OH LUHAN DIAM KAU!

Kyungsoo : Oh, sayang, pasti berat buatmu

Luhan : Bukankah dia memintamu menjadi _bestman_ -nya? Tarik saja dia keluar dari gereja dan kabur bersama dengannya!

Baekhyun : Tidak. Dia berhak bahagia. Aku akan datang ke pernikahannya dengan senyuman lebar, menjadi _bestman_ -nya, dan memberikan pidato dihadapan orang banyak, memberi selamat kepada cewek itu karena begitu beruntung mendapat laki-laki seperti sahabatku

* * *

 **To : Dad**

 **Subject : Re; Undangan**

 **From : Chanhyun**

Aku baru saja membaca undanganmu, Dad! Wow, benar kau akan menikah? Aku masih setengah ngak percaya. Tapi tenang saja, aku pasti akan datang!

Aku senang Dad memutuskan untuk menikah di Seoul. Aku kangen Pohang dan udaranya yang bersih. Lagian, dengan adanya undangan pernikahan ini, aku jadi punya alasan untuk kabur dari Profesorku yang belakangan sedang gila-gilaan memberiku tugas esai! Ugh, aku kangen pelukan Mum.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku berbohong pada Mum dan mengatakan padanya aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan Dad. Jangan beritahu dia, ya. Aku kangen melihatnya nangis histeris. Oh, pasti Luhan Mama dan Kyungsoo Eomma juga bakal menggila. Ini akan seru! Kau penyelamatku, Dad!

Aku berdoa semoga kau selalu bahagia, Dad. Aku sayang padamu selalu.

 **P.S. Tolong jangan biarkan anakmu dengan bibi Joy memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Dad' ya. Cuman aku yang boleh!**

* * *

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk bersila di lantai balkon yang dingin. Besok Chanyeol akan menikah dan ia sengaja menginap di hotel yang berdekatan dengan gedung pernikahannya. Karena Chanyeol tidak mengadakan pesta bujangan, maka Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menemani sahabatnya malam ini.

Malam ini langit tampak cerah. Bulan dengan bentuk bulat sempurna menggantung di atas langit dengan dilapisi awan-awan tipis. Bintang bertaburan dan berkelip-kelip.

Mereka berdua mendongak menatap langit dan sama-sama tersenyum.

"Indah sekali ya langitnya." Bisik Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menghela napas. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah besok."

"Yeah, benar." sahut Chanyeol dengan nada menerawang. "Lagian aku jengah mendengar ibu mengkuliahiku tentang pernikahan. Juga orang-orang bilang aku terlalu tua untuk menikah."

Baekhyun sedikit tertawa. "Yah, kau memang agak terlambat menikah. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Aku ingin sahabatku bahagia setelah ini."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke langit malam yang mendadak berubah kelam. Bulan yang semula bersinar tertutupi awan pekat.

"Apakah menurutmu aku akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik nantinya?"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi menoleh kearah yang lebih pendek. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau luar biasa, Yeol. Kau akan menjadi suami yang hebat. Dan juga ayah yang hebat. Kau harus tahu bahwa dia beruntung sekali karena telah mendapatkanmu, _giant_."

* * *

 _ **Catatan untuk diri sendiri**_

 _ **Sembunyikan stok Kleenex di hari pernikahan Chanyeol.**_

 _ **\- Baekhyun -**_

* * *

Suasana berubah hening ketika seorang laki-laki mungil berjalan menuju panggung kecil. Rambut magenta-nya bergoyang pelan ketika ia menolehkan kepala keseluruh penjuru ruangan, menatap orang-orang yang kini memperhatikannya. Kemudian, pandangannya jatuh pada seorang lelaki tinggi yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Uh, hai semua." Sapa Baekhyun agak bergetar. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dan ia mendadak menjadi gugup. "Aku berdiri di sini untuk memberikan sambutan kecil untuk sahabatku yang sekarang resmi lepas dari status lajangnya."

Baekhyun melirik kearah jam tiga, di meja tempat teman-temannya dan Jesper duduk. Anak itu tersenyum meyakinkan ketika Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir. Sehun bahkan harus menggenggam tangan Luhan erat-erat karena laki-laki bermata rusa itu seolah ingin menarik Baekhyun turun dari sana.

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa aku katakan tentang Chanyeol. Sebagai pembuka, aku yakin isterinya bahkan tidak tahu jika dulu Chanyeol punya rambut keriting yang jelek dan memakai kawat gigi."

Semua undangan tertawa. Chanyeol sedikit menunduk dengan wajah merah, ia mengangkat lengan ke udara seolah-olah hendak menonjok Baekhyun sementara seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol mengelus lengannya, terlihat ingin menenangkan. Baekhyun meringis melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Kami telah bersama sejak kecil dan aku tahu Chanyeol termasuk ke dalam orang-orang yang agak kikuk jika sudah berhubungan dengan perasaan, apalagi cinta. Anak itu memang tidak pernah beruntung dalam masalah cinta."

Semua orang tertawa lagi. Chanyeol kini menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun mulai bersuara lagi, matanya masih tidak meninggalkan mata Chanyeol.

"Namun, meskipun begitu, dia adalah orang paling hebat yang pernah aku kenal. Dia bukan hanya seorang anak yang berbakti, dokter yang berdedikasi tinggi, tapi juga seorang laki-laki yang setia dan penuh cinta. Khusus untuk Joy-ssi, kuharap Anda tidak mengeluh dengan sifatnya yang terkadang tidak romantis. Karena aku temannya, aku akan memberi Anda sedikit rahasia."

Suasana kembali hening. Undangan lain menatap Baekhyun penuh minat, menanti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh laki-laki mungil itu. Sementara Chanyeol entah kenapa tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Di sisi lain, Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling menatap dengan pandangan khawatir. Begitu pun dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka bisa melihat tubuh anak itu mulai gemetar.

"Cinta Chanyeol tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi bisa diungkapkan oleh tatapan mata. Ia percaya bahwa cinta adalah yang mengikat dua manusia bersama selamanya. Tuhan telah menciptakan dua hati, tapi Dia membiarkan kedua hati tersebut untuk menemukan satu sama lain. Untuk semua orang, di suatu tempat, ada belahan jiwa untuk kita. Dan hari ini Chanyeol telah menemukan belahan jiwanya."

Baekhyun mengangkat gelas air putihnya di udara, tersenyum lembut kearah Chanyeol yang membalas senyumannya.

"Untuk Chanyeol dan Joy. Selamat menempuh hidup baru."

Semua orang mengangkat gelas mereka kemudian bertepuk tangan ketika Baekhyun turun dari panggung. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung membawa anak itu untuk keluar dari gedung resepsi.

Sesampainya di luar, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Namun, anak itu diam saja. Ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa dadanya begitu sesak. Bayangan Chanyeol sedang mencium mempelai wanita setelah mengucapkan janji suci terbesit ke dalam pikirannya dan Baekhyun secara reflek mencengkram kedua lengan temannya, meminta sandaran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Kami ada di sini. Tidak apa-apa."

* * *

 _ **Dear, Baekhyun**_

Hai, sahabatku!

Aku membelikanmu kaca mata baru yang sudah kau incar sejak dua bulan lalu. Semangat untuk bukumu yang akan segera rilis, ya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin kau menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke Boston. Isteriku dan aku berencana merayakan ulang tahun pertama bayi perempuan kami yang lucu.

Layna pasti senang sahabat Appa-nya datang mengunjunginya. Jangan lupa ajak Chanhyun juga.

 **Salam hangat dari Boston**

 **Chanyeol, Joy, dan Layna Park**

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – EMPAT BELAS**

Jesper : Dad, maaf aku tidak membalas pesanmu. Sedang sangat sibuk. Bagaimana kabarmu, Dad?

Chanyeol : Yeah, kumaafkan. Aku tentu tahu anak baptisku sedang bekerja keras untuk membuat Mum-nya bangga. Aku baik-baik saja, ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana denganmu?

Jesper : Aku juga baik. Maaf juga aku tidak tidak bisa menginap setelah pesta ulang tahun Layna. Setengah ngak percaya adikku sudah berumur delapan

Chanyeol : Yeah, kau benar. Dia tumbuh dengan cepat

Jesper : Ngomong-ngomong, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan. Bibi Joy menatapku dan Mum dengan pandangan tidak senang

Chanyeol : Maafkan kelakuannya, Chanhyun-ah. Tidak usah dipikirkan

Jesper : Aku tidak masalah. Tapi dia menatap Mum seolah ingin membunuhnya. Maaf, Dad. Tapi aku tidak nyaman seseorang menatap Mum-ku dengan pandangan seperti itu

Chanyeol : Kami banyak berselisih akhir-akhir ini. Suasana memang agak kurang nyaman. Maaf membuat kalian ikut merasa tidak nyaman juga.

Jesper : Oh, maaf. Aku ngak tahu.

Chanyeol : Tidak masalah. Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menjadi Editor menyenangkan?

Jesper : Jangan tanya, Dad. Aku sedang pusing. Pekerjaan Editor menumpuk dan aku harus segera menyelesaikan bukuku juga.

Chanyeol : Wah, Chanhyunku benar-benar membanggakan!

Jesper : Tentu saja. Aku sudah janji akan membuat kalian semua bangga, khususnya Mum. Ngomong-ngomong, minggu lalu aku bertemu Heeyeon.

Chanyeol : Ha? Heeyeon? Siapa itu?

Jesper : Jangan bilang kau lupa, Dad!

Chanyeol : Hah? Siapa sih? Teman kuliahmu? Mantan pacarmu?

Jesper : Heeyeon, Dad. Jung Heeyeon. Sahabatku yang dulu tinggal di Pohang.

Chanyeol : Oh, astaga! Heeyeon-ie kecil yang pakai kawat gigi itu?

Jesper : Ya! Itu dia! Cewek kawat gigi yang dulu suka nangis. Tapi dia kan sudah ngak pakai kawat gigi lagi sejak SMP

Chanyeol : Aku kira dia tidak mau lagi menemuimu setelah kau meninggalkannya ke Cambridge.

Jesper : Mana bisa begitu? Aku kan ke Cambridge untuk mengejar mimpiku. Lagian, dia tidak serius ketika bilang ingin putus hubungan. Dia memang sempat ngambeg. Tapi kita tidak mungkin saling mendiamkan lebih dari tiga hari. Itu juga sudah terjadi dulu sekali. Kau ketinggalan berita, Dad.

Chanyeol : Kau berkencan dengannya?

Jesper : Dad, kepalamu terbentur apa? Tentu saja ngak! Dia itu sahabatku!

Chanyeol : Chanhyun-ah, tahu ngak? Mendadak aku kepikiran Mum-mu

* * *

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : Undangan Spesial**

 **From : Baekhyun**

Hei, _giant_!

Aku ikut sedih mendengar kabar perceraianmu. Ikut sedih karena hak asuh Layna jatuh ke tangan DIA. Aku pernah merasakan ini, Yeol. Aku tahu sekali bagaimana rasanya. Jadi jangan menahannya, kau punya aku untuk berbagi.

Jangan menyibukkan dirimu terus dengan ribuan operasi yang kau tangani. Kau tahu, aku benci banget tiap kali kau meneleponku dengan telepon rumah sakit. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan sering-sering tidur di rumah sakit! Sofa ruanganmu tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu. Itu akan semakin memperparah kondisi punggungmu.

Ngomong-ngomong, kau butuh _refreshing_ , Pak Dokter. Kau mau aku terbang ke Boston atau kau terbang ke Pohang? Kuberi kau pilihan. Aku ini teman yang baik, asal kau tahu. Atau kau ingin liburan? Tenang saja. Kali ini aku yang akan membayar biaya liburannya.

Aku hanya ingin sahabatku tidak murung dan kembali ceria. Balas ini secepatnya, ya.

Park Chanyeol, kau selalu punya aku. Jangan lupakan bahwa aku selalu ada di sini untukmu.

* * *

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : Re; Undangan Spesial**

 **From : Chanyeol**

O-ho, kau serius mau membiayai biaya liburannya? Bagaimana jika aku meminta liburan ke Afrika? Biayanya tidak murah, lho. Ah, aku lupa. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu penulis Byun yang karya-nya selalu menjadi _bestseller_? Jelas dia punya banyak uang.

Oke, deh. Ayo kita pergi saja. Jadwalku tidak memungkinkan aku untuk melakukan perjalan jauh. Aku hanya punya waktu dua hari satu malam. Jadi aku saja yang ke Pohang karena mendadak aku kangen suasana di sana. Kangen sofa rumahmu yang belum juga kau ganti sejak kita masih kecil. Kangen duduk di balkon kamarmu seperti kita masih bertetangga dulu. Kangen nonton koleksi film klasikmu yang membosankan sambil makan _popcorn_.

Mungkin nanti kita juga bisa pergi ke Seoul. Jalan-jalan ke Sungai Han sambil naik sepeda. Itu pasti akan seru.

Ngomong-ngomong, subjek _email_ ini mengingatkanku dengan kejadian saat kita masih berumur tiga belas. Kau mengundangku ke rumahmu saat aku sedang patah hati gara-gara Luhan pindah ke Cina dan hubunganku dengannya berakhir. Yah, meskipun aku ngak cinta dengannya waktu itu. Itu kan cuman cinta monyet.

Tapi, trims deh. Aku ngak sabar mengepak barang-barangku. Tunggu aku di depan pagar rumahmu!

* * *

Chanyeol hendak membuka pagar rumah Baekhyun ketika tiba-tiba suara melengking yang menusuk indra pendengarannya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lelaki itu mendongak dan tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya memakai celana pendek, kaos kebesaran, dan sandal tidur hadiah dari Chanyeol ketika mereka masih berumur sepuluh. Anak itu menyerukan nama Chanyeol dengan antusiasme tinggi kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri pagar rumahnya.

Astaga, benarkah anak itu sudah empat puluh tiga? Kenapa tingkahnya masih seperti anak kecil saja sih.

"Wow, wow, kau sudah tidak muda lagi, Baek. Pinggangmu bisa sakit jika berlarian seperti itu." kata Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah terengah.

Anak itu dengan gemas mencubit lengan Chanyeol sebagai bentuk protes. "Staminaku tidak selemah itu!"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol sengaja membuat nada suaranya terdengar meremahkan. Ia tahu benar yang akan temannya minta setelah ini. Namun, alih-alih menawarkan, Chanyeol sengaja membuka pintu pagar rumah Baekhyun dengan perlahan kemudian menutupnya dengan hati-hati. Ketika ia berbalik untuk menghadap Baekhyun lagi, anak itu sedang mencebik dengan kedua tangan di dada.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Ngak usah pura-pura ngak tahu!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku memang tidak tahu jika kau tidak bicara."

Baekhyun mendengus dan dengan sengaja memukul bahu Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi meringis.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" kata anak itu, menyerah. Ekspresi kesalnya perlahan-lahan luntur berganti dengan ekspresi memelas andalannya. Jenis ekspresi yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolak Chanyeol. "Aku sedang malas jalan. Gendong, ya!"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Dia memang sudah bisa menebak sejak awal, hanya saja masih setengah ngak percaya bahwa temannya benar-benar masih bertingkah semanja ini.

"Baek, kita sudah kepala empat. Kau pikir tenagaku masih seperti dulu?"

"Biarkan saja. Lagian, jarak pagar hingga teras tidak jauh. Itu dekat sekali. Juga, terakhir kali aku memintamu untuk menggendongku ketika malas jalan kan saat kita masih sekolah menengah. Itu sudah lama sekali!"

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum. Menyerah, ia merubah posisi tas ranselnya menjadi di depan dada. Ia kemudian berjongkok dihadapan temannya, siap untuk menerima bobot tubuh anak itu.

"Cepat naik! Setelah ini jika terdengar suara tulang yang retak kau harus bertanggungjawab!"

Baekhyun memekik senang kemudian sedikit melompat ke punggung Chanyeol yang lebar. Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya diiringi suara napas yang berat, Baekhyun tertawa. Selama sejenak ia merasa menjadi Byun Baekhyun berusia enam belas yang manja minta ampun dan selalu menyuruh Chanyeol melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Nah, nah, Pak Dokter," kata Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Chanyeol. "Hari ini temanmu yang paling seksi sedunia, mengalahkan keseksian Oh Luhan, akan menghibur pria tua yang sedang depresi setelah mengalami perceraiaan!"

Chanyeol mendengus keras-keras. "Aku ngak depresi, terima kasih."

"Pokoknya hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang!"

* * *

Biasanya, sebelum Jesper pulang ke Pohang pada akhir pekan untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu pasti ribut membersihkan rumah dan belanja banyak-banyak. Karena kebetulan Chanyeol datang sehari sebelum kunjungan Jesper, anak itu senang sekali karena ada bala bantuan.

Akhirnya, sepanjang siang itu setelah mereka makan siang bersama Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol membantunya membersihkan seisi rumah. Meskipun bersungut-sungut, Chanyeol tetap membereskan ruang tamu sementara Baekhyun membersihkan kamar Jesper.

Chanyeol mengeluhkan pinggangnya sakit, Baekhyun mencibirnya habis-habisan kemudian menyuruhnya mandi. Setelah mereka berdua selesai mandi, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makan malam.

"Ayo, Pak Tua, angkat bokongmu dari sofa dan keluarkan mobil yang ada di garasi." Baekhyun melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada Chanyeol dan langsung ditangkap. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi balik mencibir.

"Seperti kau tidak tua saja." balasnya. Kemudian buru-buru kabur ke garasi karena Baekhyun menatapnya garang.

Selama di dalam mobil, Baekhyun menaikkan kakinya di dasbor sambil bernyanyi dengan suara keras. Ia membuka kaca mobil, membiarkan angin sore hari berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Cuaca hari ini sejuk sekali. Di tambah pohon-pohon menjulang yang tumbuh dikedua sisi jalan memperindah pemandangan. Ini lah kenapa Baekhyun betah berada di Pohang meskipun masih harus bolak-balik ke Seoul karena kantor penerbitannya berada di sana.

"Kalau Jesper melihatmu sekarang, dia mungkin bakal berpikir Mum-nya masih berumur dua belas."

"Oh, tidak akan." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada ceria. "Sejak Jes bisa naik mobil, aku selalu seperti ini. Dia menyetir sedangkan aku duduk manis di sebelahnya sambil bernyanyi. Jes bilang suaraku bagus."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, dia bukannya tidak tahu soal itu. Baekhyun punya kebiasaan ketika berada di dalam mobil dan Chanyeol yakin seratus persen kebiasaan itu tidak akan pernah berubah bahkan meskipun rambutnya beruban. Untungnya, anak itu tidak pernah memutar music rock. Ia lebih sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik dan pop.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di supermarket, Chanyeol mengambil troli paling besar. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam troli. Kebiasaan ini sudah mereka lakukan sejak masih sekolah dulu. Hari ini Baekhyun memakai celana jins dan hoodie berwarna abu-abu lusuhnya. Anak itu menutupi rambut cokelatnya dengan beanie sehingga membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa laki-laki yang berada di dalam troli tersebut masih remaja.

"Jadi, Yang Mulia, apa yang ingin Anda beli?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendorong troli melewati rak-rak. Baekhyun mengulum senyum karena Chanyeol memanggilnya Yang Mulia, itu nama panggilan favorit Baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong.

"Apa saja. Hari ini bayar pakai uangmu, ya."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Bukankah memang aku selalu menjadi pihak yang membayar?"

Baekhyun mencebik lagi. Selanjutnya mulutnya tidak berhenti mengatup. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengambil apapun yang ia sebutkan sementara jika tangannya bisa menggapai barang-barang yang berada dijangkauannya, Baekhyun akan langsung memasukkan semuanya ke dalam troli.

Chanyeol memasukkan tiga kotak susu stroberi dan dua kotak susu pisang. Baekhyun langsung nyengir senang sambil mendekap kotak susunya. Tuh 'kan, mana ada yang percaya bahwa usia anak itu sudah empat puluhan sementara tingkahnya masih mirip anak SD. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol gagal menahan senyumannya ketika mendengar anak itu mencicitkan kata terima kasih. Oh, oke, temannya itu memang kekanakan tapi juga menggemaskan.

Setelah membeli yang dibutuhkan, Chanyeol mendorong troli ke kasir dan membayar belanjaan mereka menggunakan _black card_. Dalam perjalanan pulang Baekhyun duduk dengan kaki menekuk, meminum susu stroberinya dengan hikmat sementara Chanyeol yang berada di kursi kemudi mulai bercerita mengenai kesibukannya.

* * *

Setelah memasak dan makan malam bersama, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk di ruang tengah. Di sofa tuanya yang terasa pas untuk tubuh keduanya saat duduk bersebelahan. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol tidak memiliki hak untuk menentukan judul film yang akan ditonton. Semua terserah Baekhyun. Dan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi bahkan tidak keberatan meskipun film yang mereka tonton sudah ribuan kali diputar.

Malam ini mereka menonton Runaway Bride. Chanyeol duduk tenang sambil memakan _popcorn_ -nya. Ia bukan penggemar film romantis, ia hanya menemani Baekhyun di sini. Sedangkan temannya itu menonton dengan serius. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat ekspresinya yang lucu. Tidak peduli adegan tersebut sudah ia lihat berulang-ulang, Baekhyun tetap berakhir menangis seperti anak gadis yang patah hati. Dibeberapa kasus, Chanyeol bahkan hapal dialog apa saja yang membuat Baekhyun menangis. Termasuk yang satu ini. Jadi, ketika film tersebut memasuki babak di mana Baekhyun pasti akan terisak setelah mendengar dialog-nya, Chanyeol sengaja menyeruakan keras-keras dialognya.

" _You want a man who'll lead you down the beach with his hand over your eyes, just so you can discover the feel of sand under your feet. You want a guy that'll wake you up at dawn, because he's bursting to talk to you. Can't wait another minute just to find out what you'll say. Am I right?_ "

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dengan wajah basah, bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. Ekspresi sedihnya membuat Chanyeol terbahak.

"K-kau hapal dialog-nya, Yeol?"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. "Bagaimana mungkin tidak hapal jika dulu kau sering kali mengulang film ini, hm? Oh, aku juga hapal dialog favoritmu di When Harry Met Sally, The Notebook, Pretty Woman, Sleepes In Seattle, If Only, dan—"

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya ketika Baekhyun yang masih nangis tersedu-sedu tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Lelaki itu bersandar di dada Chanyeol sementara tangannya memukul bahu Chanyeol. Pukulannya tak bertenaga, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol mengerang sakit.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa sih?!"

Baekhyun sesenggukan. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Meskipun Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menerjangnya, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan Baekhyun bersandar dipelukannya hingga film berakhir dan anak itu akhirnya tertidur di dada Chanyeol.

Menggunakan sisa tenaga yang Chanyeol miliki, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Lelaki itu menyelimuti Baekhyun hingga dada kemudian memberikan kecupan di dahi temannya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Buttercup." bisik Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

* * *

 _ **Luhan mengundang Anda ke grup baru; KESEMPATAN**_

Luhan : Ow, ow, ow, apa ini? Dia datang ke Pohang dan kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian?

Kyungsoo : Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?

Baekhyun : Aku hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Menjadi duda tentu bukan hal mudah baginya. Sekarang dia tidak memiliki seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya malah dia yang mengurusku selama berada di sini

Luhan : Kau bisa mengurusnya. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, sejak dulu memang sudah menjadi tugas Chanyeol untuk mengurusmu.

Kyungsoo : Dua laki-laki dewasa dan kebetulan _single_ menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian. Baekhyun, kau harusnya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini!

Baekhyun : Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo? Sahabatku baru saja bercerai dari isterinya. Aku hanya berusaha menghiburnya.

Luhan : Aku tidak tahu kapan kalian akan sadar dan berhenti bertindak bodoh. Kau dan dia sama-sama _single_. Apa salahnya?

Kyungsoo : Benar. Lama-lama aku gemas sendiri melihat hubungan kalian berdua

Luhan : KYUNGSOO AKHIRNYA KAU MERASAKAN YANG AKU RASAKAN, SELAMAT!

Baekhyun : Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas ini. Sekarang ini dia sedang ngobrol dengan Jesper di ruang tengah. Besok dia akan kembali lagi ke Boston. Kalian mau mampir ke sini tidak?

Luhan : Kau cinta padanya. Dan aku lebih dari yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaimu. Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya bahwa ada kesempatan untuk kalian berdua?

Kyungsoo : Aku masih menunggu saat di mana kalian berdua berani untuk jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing.

 _ **Baekhyun meninggal grup**_

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – LIMA BELAS**

Baekhyun : Hai, kakek-kakek

Chanyeol : Hai juga kakek-kakek

Baekhyun : Jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku merasa sangat tua.

Chanyeol : Bukankah kita memang sudah tua?

Baekhyun : Ah, kau benar juga. Siapa yang bakal menyangka bahwa kita sudah berumur empat puluh tujuh?

Chanyeol : Waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu. Tahu-tahu puteriku sudah masuk SD dan Chanhyun sudah jadi kepala Editor. Dia harusnya sudah memikirkan soal pernikahan

Baekhyun : Anak itu bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda berkencan dengan seseorang. Dia agak tertutup soal cinta

Chanyeol : Tapi kurasa aku tahu dia akan berakhir dengan siapa nantinya

Baekhyun : Jangan sok tahu!

Chanyeol : Tentu aku tahu. Dia pernah berbicara denganku tentang seorang gadis. Melihat dari gelagatnya, kurasa dia sebentar lagi akan segera berkencan dengan gadis itu

Baekhyun : Ugh, aku membenci kalian! Sejak dahulu hingga sekarang dia memang lebih terbuka denganmu untuk urusan cinta.

Chanyeol : Tentu saja. Ini kan urusan laki-laki

Baekhyun : .HA. Lucu sekali, Park! Aku ini juga laki-laki, dasar bodoh.

Chanyeol : Opps, tapi kau mengambil peran Mum untuk Chanhyun

Baekhyun : Tutup mulutmu!

Chanyeol : Sudah lah. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu

Baekhyun : Apa itu?

Chanyeol : Aku akan segera menyelesaikan kontrakku di rumah sakit Boston. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi ke Seoul.

Baekhyun : Dan berapa lamakah itu?

Chanyeol : Tiga tahun lagi

Baekhyun : Kalau begitu, hubungi aku jika kau sudah sukses menjadi spesialis dokter bedah di Seoul

Baekhyun mengerang keras-keras saat Luhan tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa pentingnya mencuci sayur-sayuran terlebih dahulu sebelum mengolahnya menjadi makanan. Anak itu bukannya sengaja langsung memotong wortelnya, hanya saja tadi kran tiba-tiba mati dan Baekhyun tidak mau capek-capek ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air.

Lagian, dia itu sudah bisa memasak sejak Jesper lahir dan ini merupakan masalah sepele. Luhan saja yang suka sekali mencari-cari kesalahan Baekhyun. Temannya itu dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak pernah berubah, senang sekali membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

"Luhan, mulutmu itu akan kram jika kau tidak berhenti mengoceh." Jengah Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola mata. Luhan menatap temannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya menasehatinya, Soo!"

"Sudah lah. Aku mengamati saja. _Mood_ memasakku hilang. Terima kasih banyak, Nyonya Oh!" sindir Baekhyun. Anak itu meninggalkan konter kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi di meja makan.

"Ugh, aku paling malas memasak dalam keadaan berisik begini. Untung saja sekarang hanya ada kita bertiga."

"Oke deh." Kata Luhan akhirnya, mengalah. "Kita tidak boleh mengacaukan pesta piyama malam ini. Sangat sulit mendapatkan waktu satu malam penuh untuk berkumpul begini tanpa suami dan anak-anak."

"Benar." Baekhyun menimpali. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah cokelat. "Setelah makan malam, kita nonton film bersama, oke?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo berbaring terlentang di atas karpet berbulu di depan perapian setelah tadi nangis bersama-sama karena menonton An Affair To Remember. Itu film cewek sebenarnya. Drama sekali. Tapi itu salah satu film favorit mereka bertiga sejak mereka masih sekolah menengah.

Cuaca begitu dingin menjelang bulan Desember. Mereka bertiga terdiam menatap langit-langit ruang tengah, sama-sama berpikir tentang semua hal yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

"Benarkah kita sudah empat puluh tujuh?" bisik Luhan, suaranya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya." balas Kyungsoo setelah mendesah panjang. "Kita sudah tua ternyata."

"Tapi aku masih seksi kok."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Bokongku masih lebih seksi darimu, Byun." Ledek Luhan. "Juga, aku ini Hot Ma tahu."

"Tsk. Sikapmu yang narsis masih saja tidak berubah sejak sekolah menengah atas." Dengus Kyungsoo. Kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

Banyak sekali yang telah terlewati. Baekhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah melirik Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berbaring mengapitnya. Ia kembali menatap langit-langit kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Rasanya menyenangkan masih memiliki orang-orang paling penting di hidupmu ketika usiamu mulai memasuki usia senja. Luhan, yang sejak dulu selalu mengekspesikan bentuk sayang dan cintanya pada Baekhyun dengan semua tingkah menjengkelkannya, selamanya akan menjadi sahabat yang paling Baekhyun cintai meskipun kadang dia tidak tahan dengan tingkah dramatis Luhan.

Kyungsoo, sahabatnya yang lemah lembut dan selalu mementingkan dirinya. Dia yang berperan menjadi ibu untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan. Yang paling dewasa dan tenang. Yang akan Baekhyun datangi ketika ia membutuhkan sandaran. _Maman_ -nya yang tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan.

"Hei, kau tahu," Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam. "DIA sampai sekarang masih _single_ , kan?"

Kyungsoo membeokan 'ah' begitu tahu maksud Luhan. "Benar sekali. Aku baru ingat."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ngak usah menyindirku, deh."

Luhan dengan sengaja menendang kaki Baekhyun. "Untuk itu, peka lah sedikit, Byun!"

"Sekarang salahku apa lagi, Xi Luhan?"

"Eh, sudah lama sekali ya kau tidak memanggilku begitu." Tapi Luhan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya begitu tahu bukan itu yang seharusnya ia katakan. "Hei, Byun Baekhyun, sampai kapan kau mau begini, hah?"

"Aku tidak percaya ini." ucap Kyungsoo, kali ini berada di pihak Luhan. "Kalian sudah bersama sejak masih belum bisa berjalan. Kau menantinya sejak umur enam belas (saat kau akhirnya sadar kau menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat) tapi masih saja tidak mau mengambil kesempatan yang ada."

"Ugh, kalian membuatku pening."

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, pusing. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah suka topic ini dibahas. Luhan mendengus, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang lagi. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah temannya yang keras kepala.

"Terakhir kali kesempatan itu datang, kau melewatkannya dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi, kan? Dia menikah dengan orang lain."

"Kalian bukan anak remaja lagi, _little pie_. Sejak perceriannya, ia bahkan tidak berkencan dengan siapapun. Sampai kapan kau mau diam saja seperti orang bodoh?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu; masa-masa yang ternyata didominasi oleh Park Chanyeol. Banyak sekali yang sudah mereka lewati. Dan Baekhyun masih saja belum berani. Oh, dia sudah lama menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah berubah diantara mereka. Namun, sama seperti ketika ia masih enam belas, Baekhyun takut ia tidak dapat menghadapi perubah tersebut.

"Dia sahabatku. Jangan bicara aneh-aneh lagi."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung mendengus keras.

* * *

 **Head Over Heels – ENAM BELAS**

Jesper : Hei, Mum. Gimana rasanya berumur lima puluh?

Baekhyun : Lelah.

Jesper : Oh, tapi kau masih seksi, kok.

Baekhyun : Aku sudah menduga Luhan bakal menularimu sedikit sifat narsisnya. Tapi, trims deh. Kau yang terbaik, sayang.

Jesper : Ngomong-ngomong, Mum, apakah kau ingat dengan Jung Heeyeon?

Baekhyun : Oh, anak perempuan yang manis itu, ya? Bagaimana kabarnya?

Jesper : Uh, memang dia manis? Eh, sedikit sih. Dia baik.

Baekhyun : Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya? Bukan kah dia sedang berada di Seoul juga sekarang?

Jesper : Mum, apakah menurutmu aku bisa berkencan dengan sahabatku sendiri?

Baekhyun : Ya, tentu saja, sayang. Kenapa tidak? Apakah kita sedang membicarakan kau dan Heeyeon?

Jesper : Ya. Benar. Tapi, mum, tidakkah ini aneh? Kami sudah bersahabat sejak masih menggunakan popok.

Baekhyun : Apakah kalian sudah berciuman?

Jesper : Justru karena _itu_ aku mengajaknya kencan, Mum. Saat itu kami sedang bermain ski bersama. Aku menawarkan diri mengajarinya cara berseluncur di atas es. Lalu, tahu-tahu saja kami saling berhadapan. Saat itu aku merasa suasana begitu hening. Aku ngak ngerti keheningan macam apa itu. Tapi jantungku berdebar kencang sekali, mum. Setelah aku ingat-ingat, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berdebar ketika bersamanya. Ternyata sejak dulu aku selalu berdebar ketika bersama dengan Heeyeon. Dan aku baru sadar jika dia cantik sekali. Matanya betul-betul indah.

Baekhyun : Oh, sayang, percaya lah bahwa keheningan itu nyata. Mum pernah merasakannya. Dan jika kau mengalami keheningan itu, artinya kau telah menemukan 'the one' mu.

Jesper : Jadi, mum setuju?

Baekhyun : Kenapa tidak? Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu.

Jesper : Kalau begitu, kenapa Mum ngak berkencan dengan Dad?

Baekhyun : Dia ngak pernah mengajakku kencan

Jesper : Kalau suatu saat nanti Dad mengajak Mum kencan bagaimana?

Baekhyun : Ketahuilah, Byun Jesper, aku sudah menunggu itu sejak kami masih enam belas.

* * *

 **To : Dad**

 **Subject : The One**

 **From : Chanhyun**

Dad, aku minta maaf tidak bisa memenuhi undanganmu untuk menginap di apartemen akhir pekan nanti. Padahal kau baru saja pindah. Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja aku sudah janji menemani Heeyeon belanja perlengkapan natal. Sekalian aku mau membawanya pulang ke rumah untuk merayakan natal bersama Mum dan yang lain.

Jangan terkejut, Dad. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa berkencan dengan sahabatku sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh. Dan, ya. Aku serius dengannya kali ini. Aku juga sudah bercerita dengan Mum soal ini. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa berkencan dengan sahabatmu sendiri.

Kau tahu, Dad, aku merasakan sebuah keheningan magis ketika bersama dengan Heeyeon. Sewaktu aku bilang begini pada Mum, dia bilang dia juga pernah merasakan keheningan magis itu. Dan Mum bilang jika aku merasakannya itu artinya aku telah menemukan 'the one' ku.

Jadi, kapan kau akan bertindak, Pak Tua? Sudah lima puluh masih saja tidak berani. Kau tahu, mum menunggmu. Sejak dulu dia selalu menunggumu.

 **P.S. Aku ngak keberatan Mum nikah di umur lima puluh. Malah kupikir kedengarannya keren.**

* * *

Chanyeol : Lu, dia merasakannya.

Luhan : Hah? Apa? Dia siapa? Merasakan apa? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah ngelantur

Chanyeol : Baekhyun..

Luhan : Oh, ya ampun! Setelah sekian lama dan kau akhirnya membahas ini?! Ada apa dengan Baekhyun-mu, hah?

Chanyeol : Chanhyun bilang dia merasakannya. Baekhyun merasakan keheningan yang juga aku rasakan. Kau ingat aku pernah bercerita padamu soal keheningan yang aku rasakan saat pesta dansa tahunan kita?

Luhan : Coba aku ingat-ingat dulu. Oh, sialan kau, Park Chanyeol! Itu tiga puluh empat tahun yang lalu!

Chanyeol : Chanhyun bilang Baekhyun menungguku.

Luhan : BEDEBAH SIALAN! KEMANA SAJA KAU PARK CHANYEOL?! KUBUNUH KAU! DAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH BAEKHYUN JUGA. KENAPA BARU SEKARANG KAU MENYADARINYA BODOH? KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA TOTOL SEKALI? OH, SETELAH RIBUAN TAHUN KALIAN MEREPOTKAN KITA SEMUA DAN KAU BARU MENYADARINYA SEKARANG?! TERKUTUK KAU DENGAN SEGALA KETIDAKPEKAANMU!

Chanyeol : Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Lu?

Luhan : Tunggu apalagi? Jarak Seoul dan Pohang tidak begitu jauh. Ambil kunci mobilmu dan jemput cintamu. Dia sedang menunggumu, Park. Sejak dulu dia selalu menunggumu.

* * *

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : -**

 **From : Chanyeol**

Aku bingung harus menuliskan apa untuk subjek email ini. Namun, yang pasti, ada hal yang sangat ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Aku tahu ini agak tiba-tiba. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Hari ini aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang sudah-sudah; besok cintaku padamu akan lebih besar lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari yang sudah-sudah, aku menginginkanmu lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Aku adalah pria berusia lima puluh tahun, datang kepadamu seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, memintamu memberi kesempatan dan membalas cintaku.

Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Sejak dulu aku selalu mencintaimu, bahkan ketika aku masih tujuh tahun dan membantumu kabur dari pangeran rambut pirang yang menyeramkan. Juga saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun dan tidak menjemputmu ke pesta ulang tahunku karena aku lebih memilih menjemput Luhan dan membuat kau ngambeg selama tiga hari, saat aku berumur enam belas belas dan harus pindah ke Jepang, bahkan pada hari pernikahanku, pada hari pernikahanmu, pada hari pembaptisan Chanhyun, pada saat merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke tiga puluh lima dan kita berbagi ciuman. Selama itu aku selalu mencintaimu.

Sekarang aku tidak takut lagi, Baekhyun. Aku tidak takut mencoba. Sekarang aku tahu perasaan apa yang merongrongku saat pernikahanmu dulu—itu memang perasaan cemburu. Hatiku hancur melihat laki-laki yang kucintai berbalik memunggungiku dan berjalan menyusuri lorong gereja bersama lelaki lain, lelaki dengan siapa ia berencana menghabiskan sisa hidupnya. Rasanya itu seperti hukuman seumur hidup bagiku—tahun-tahun membentang di hadapanku tanpa bisa aku mengutarakan perasaanku padamu atau memelukmu seperti yang kuinginkan. Dan itulah mengapa aku mengulur waktu untuk mencari orang lain. Karena, bagaimana caranya aku menatap orang lain jika hatiku sebenarnya sudah menjadi milikmu bahkan sebelum aku tahu apa itu cinta.

Dua kali kita berdiri berdampingan di depan altar, Baekhyun. Dua kali. Dua kali pula kita melakukan kesalahan. Aku membutuhkan kehadiranmu di hari pernikahanku tapi kelewat tolol untuk melihat bahwa aku membutuhkanmu sebagai alasan aku menikah.

Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan bibirmu meninggalkan bibirku sekian tahun lalu di Pohang. Seharusnya aku tidak menarik diri. Seharusnya aku tidak menyia-nyiakan sekian tahun tanpa dirimu. Beri aku kesempatan mengganti tahun-tahun yang hilang itu untukmu. Aku cinta padamu, Baekhyun, dan aku ingin bersamamu. Selalu.

Baekhyun mengerang ketika mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan tidak sabaran. Siapa sih yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini? Padahal Baekhyun baru saja beristirahat setelah menghias pohon natal. Besok adalah hari natal dan Baekhyun sengaja menghabiskan waktu seharian mendekor rumahnya karena anak dan teman-temannya akan datang ke sini besok untuk merayakan natal bersama.

Sambil mendengus, Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir cokelat hangat yang baru ia sesap sekali. Ketukan di pintu semakin brutal.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam. Langkahnya tertatih. Sesekali meringis merasakan pinggangnya serasa patah. Jelas saja. Dia tidak lagi muda. Dan mendekor rumahnya sendirian tanpa bantuan orang lain di usia senja benar-benar bukan perkara mudah.

"Siapa—"

Terputus.

Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tenggorokannya seolah terkunci. Tubuhnya mematung di ambang pintu.

Lelaki itu berdiri di hadapannya. Dia yang sudah Baekhyun nantikan sejak lama. Akhirnya, dia datang juga. Lelaki yang menulis email terakhir yang dibacanya tadi pagi, memohon jawaban darinya.

"Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun tercekat.

Dan, saat keheningan magis itu sekali lagi melingkupi mereka, setelah tiga puluh empat tahun berlalu, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah saling menatap. Dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," balas Chanyeol, sama tercekatnya. Beberapa rambut berubannya bergoyang diterpa angin musim dingin.

Lalu, tahu-tahu saja tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil berada di dalam dekapan lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Air mata Baekhyun merebak ketika laki-laki itu membisikkan sesuatu yang Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu sejak mereka masih kelas sebelas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." bisikannya tepat ditelinga si mungil, terdengar begitu magis dan menggetarkan. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama sekali."

Baekhyun membelit pinggang yang lebih tinggi erat-erat, melesakkan wajahnya di dada lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Bonus chapter akan meluncur beberapa hari lagi.** **Terima kasih banyak untuk respon kalian.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Lucky**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Jesper, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin etc**

 **Genre : Fluff, friendship**

 **Rating : T**

 **Words count : 1,593**

 **Bonus chapter I : "** **And then we continued blissfully into our small. But perfect piece of our forever"**

* * *

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Tangannya berkeringat, napasnya memberat, dan tubuhnya tidak berhenti mondar-mandir sambil menggumamkan hal-hal tidak jelas. Ia gugup bukan main dan itu menyebabkan jantung yang berada dibalik tulang rusuknya berdentum kencan seolah-olah ingin meremukkan Baekhyun. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai timbul disekitar dahi dan pelipisnya.

Oh, astaga, apa yang harus Byun Baekhyun lakukan sekarang?

" _Little pie_?!"

Seruan bersemangat dari belakang punggungnya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aksi mondar-mandirnya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara. Wajahnya yang panik seketika berubah memelas melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya.

"Luhaen, Kyungsoo, aku gugup sekali!" rengeknya manja. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa kemudian berdiri di kedua sisi Baekhyun.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata Luhan. Suaranya yang terdengar lembut (ini sangat jarang terjadi) membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya. Matanya berubah merah dan ia langsung mencari-cari tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya erat. Sementara tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja, _little pie_." Sahut Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum karena setelah sekian lama ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan itu lagi. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak akan baik-baik saja? Cintamu menunggu di luar sana. Cintamu yang sudah kau tunggu-tunggu sejak jaman dahulu sekali."

"Dan, tolong banget Byun Baekhyun kali ini tidak ada acara kabur lagi."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar sindiran Luhan. Tuh 'kan, Luhan itu memang tidak bisa lama-lama bertindak manis kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tampak sempurna, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meringis. "Benarkah? Aku merasa akan menjadi pengantin paling jelek dan tua. Lihat, rambutku sudah memunculkan warna aslinya dibeberapa bagian."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menatap temannya. Matanya yang teduh tampak memerah, begitu pula Luhan. Mereka menatap Baekhyun yang tampak begitu bersinar hari ini. Belum pernah mereka melihat pancaran semembahagian itu sebelumnya. Mata anak itu yang sudah mulai berkerut tampak berbinar, ia tampak seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Sahabat mereka yang paling manja, paling merepotkan, paling aneh, tapi paling mereka sayang akan menikah hari ini.

Anak itu akhirnya mendapatkan cintanya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini. Setelah penantian yang panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dapat terikat dalam sebuah ikatan sacral. Cinta memang tahu kemana ia harus pulang.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja menerjang Baekhyun, memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat karena gagal membendung air matanya. Kyungsoo ikut memeluk Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga menangis bersama-sama.

"Oh, sayang, aku bahagia sekali kau akhirnya mendapatkan cintamu." Bisik Kyungsoo tercekat. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Setelah semua tindakan bodoh yang kau lakukan, aku senang sekali kau akhirnya mau berani dan menuruti kata hatimu. Tahun-tahun lalu benar-benar melelahkan, Byun, asal kau tahu saja."

"Luhaen—"

"Oke, oke," potong Luhan cepat. Ia mulai sesenggukan. "A-aku hanya tidak percaya kalian akhirnya bisa bersatu. Oh, akhirnya aku tidak akan dipusingkan lagi dengan tingkah idiot kalian."

Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela napas. Ia balas memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Dadanya terasa penuh, rasanya seperti akan meledak karena terlalu bahagia. Pandangan Baekhyun yang memburam menerawang jauh, bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

* * *

"Wah, wah, ini dia Pak Tua yang beberapa menit lagi akan menikah."

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendengus melihat Sehun dan Jongin masuk dengan cengiran lebar mereka. Lelaki tinggi itu kembali menatap cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya di sana kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, siapa yang mengira Pak Tua sepertiku akan menikah lagi?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia tersenyum miring. "Terlebih, aku akan menikah dengan sahabatku."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang aneh dengan menikahi sahabatmu sendiri." Dengus Sehun.

"Cukup sudah tindakan-tindakan bodoh kalian berdua yang selalu bersikeras bahwa sahabat tidak boleh saling mencintai." Timpal Jongin.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh menghadap kedua temannya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa aku terlihat bagus dengan jas ini?"

Sehun dan Jongin menatap penampilan Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala kemudian mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sempurna dan tanpa cela, selamat!"

"Baekhyun akan semakin mencintaimu begitu melihat Pak Tua yang sialnya gagah sepertimu menantinya di altar."

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar seperti celotehan anak remaja yang dimabuk cinta. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela napas. Ia memang sudah tidak muda lagi. Umurnya sudah memasuki usia senja dan beberapa helai rambut putih adalah buktinya. Hanya saja, hari ini Chanyeol merasa kembali muda. Ia seperti laki-laki remaja berusia enam belas yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dadanya penuh sesak dengan perasaan bahagia dan ia nyaris menjerit-jerit untuk melampiaskan antusiasmenya.

"Aku masih setengah ngak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar akan menikah dengannya." Kata Chanyeol, nadanya menerawang.

Sehun dan Jongin beringsut ke sisi temannya kemudian menepuk kedua sisi bahunya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, _hyung_. Cintamu akhirnya akan selalu berada disisimu selamanya sekarang."

"Penantian kalian telah berakhir. Sekarang saatnya akhir yang membahagiakan."

* * *

 _ **Tujuh Tahun**_

 _ **Untuk Chanyeol**_

 _ **Aku ngak mau nikah sama Pangeran rambut Pirang!**_

 _ **Apalagi dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Dia mengerikan. Itu bakal menghancurkan hidupku.**_

 _ **Dari Baekhyun**_

 _ **Untuk Baekhyun**_

 _ **Kalau gitu, aku bakal menyelamatkanmu dari Yifan –Pangeran rambut Pirang.**_

 _ **Kau akan menikah denganku. Aku akan membuat mahkota bunga dari Babybreath supaya kau tidak bersin-bersin (sebenarnya kau tidak pernah bersin mencium bunga) dan kita bakal menari di bawah lengkungan indah berlapis bunga kemudian hujan bakal turun untuk merayakan hari pernikahan kita**_

 _ **Dari Chanyeol**_

 _ **[Simply Irresistible – Chapter Satu]**_

* * *

Semua tamu yang duduk berdiri menghadap ketika seorang lelaki baru saja mengumumkan kedatangan sang pengantin.

Di sana, laki-laki mungil dalam balutan Armani hitamnya yang menawan, berdiri anggun sementara kedua tangannya memegang sebuket bunga _babybreath_. Rambut cokelatnya yang bercampur dengan beberapa helai rambut putih bergoyang lembut ketika angin musim semi yang berhembus menabraknya lembut.

Semua orang menatapnya kagum, tak berkedip. Bahkan meskipun kerutan-kerutan muncul di wajahnya yang tidak lagi muda, laki-laki itu masih tampak memesona.

Kakinya perlahan-lahan bergerak. Pandangannya lurus dan percaya diri. Ia mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil bertabur kelopak bunga mawar. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, tertarik keatas, menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis.

Sementara diujung lain yang berseberangan dengan lelaki mungil, berdiri seorang lelaki tinggi di depan lengkungan yang berlimpah hiasan bunga dan pita-pita cantik. Matanya yang bulat dan jernih tidak bisa lepas dari laki-laki mungil yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Kemudian, akhirnya, akhirnya waktu membawa mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan. Yang lebih tinggi mengulurkan tangannya, dan si mungil menerimanya dengan mantap.

"Kau sempurna, Baek." Bisik yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun yang sekarang harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah yang lebih tinggi melemparkan senyuman manis.

"Kau juga tampak sempurna, Yeol."

Pendeta mulai mengucapkan bagiannya. Namun, saat ini, dunia seolah berhenti. Ketika mereka saling berhadapan dengan mata yang menatap satu sama lain, keheningan mangis itu kembali melingkupi. Diiringi debaran-debaran jantung yang berdetak untuk satu sama lain. Debaran yang sudah ada sejak dahulu sekali, sejak mereka belum menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah berubah, bahwa cinta telah masuk ke dalam hati keduanya.

Lalu, ketika akhirnya mereka telah mengucapkan sumpah untuk satu sama lain, Baekhyun baru menyadari dirinya menangis ketika laki-laki dihadapannya berseru dengan nada menang.

"Saya bersedia."

Pandangan Baekhyun memburam. Namun suaranya yang bergetar menggema hingga ke telinga laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

"Saya bersedia."

Chanyeol bergerak mendekat untuk merengkuh cintanya, laki-laki mungil yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya. Kepalanya merunduk, bibirnya menggapai bibir Baekhyun, dan ciuman yang lembut dan penuh haru itu berhasil menggetarkan hati mereka sekali lagi.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dalam-dalam, mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya melalui ciumannya. Ia mencintai Baekhyun, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, selamanya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Di belakang sana, semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum. Beberapa menangis karena terharu dan ikut merasa bahagia.

Jesper yang berdiri dibarisan paling depan tersenyum setelah menghapus air mata yang meleleh dikedua belah pipinya. Dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya akhirnya telah bersatu. Ia mempercayakan kebahagiaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol seutuhnya sekarang.

"Mum, aku cinta padamu. Akhirnya kau bisa bersama dengan Dad. Aku benar-benar mencintai kalian berdua. Berbahagia lah." Gumam Jesper.

Sementara itu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menangis dipelukan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Semua telah berakhir. Kedua temannya akhirnya mendapatkan cinta mereka setelah melewati tahun-tahun panjang yang melelahkan.

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan lembut sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari si mungil. Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol masih menangkup pipi Baekhyun sementara dahi mereka menyatu dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam.

Saat deru napas mereka saling bertabrakan, beberapa kenangan muncul secara acak. Sebagian kenangan yang muncul tidak jelas—kenangan-kenangan ketika mereka masih anak-anak dan terlalu takut untuk menghadapi perubahan yang terjadi; saat Chanyeol selalu menjadi orang pertama yang ada ketika Baekhyun membutuhkannya, saat Jesper lahir ke dunia ini dan mengubah segalanya, saat pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membuat Baekhyun tenang pada masa sulit dalam hidupnya, ketika hati mereka remuk redam dan hancur karena melihat orang yang mereka cintai berjalan di altar menuju orang lain, bisikan-bisikan lembut dari Chanyeol pada malam-malam ketika Baekhyun bermimpi buruk, serta seluruh tawa yang mereka bagi.

"Hei, Buttercup," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara memberat. Ia menggesekkan hidung mereka yang masih menempel. "Gimana rasanya menikah dengan sahabatmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun tertawa rendah. "Sempurna."

"Sudah siap menjalani hidup bersamaku? Aku sudah tua, lho. Sudah ngak bisa menggendongmu lagi kalau kau sedang malas jalan kaki." Gurau Chanyeol. Bibirnya mulai memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih mungil terkikik geli.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja mendapat gagasan baru."

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana dengan hidup berdua di rumah tuaku di Pohang, duduk bersama di teras rumah sambil menikmati senja, kau membacakan puisi sebelum aku tidur, lalu bersama-sama menunggu rambut kita berdua sepenuhnya memutih. Bagaimana?"

"Kedengarannya tepat sekali."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol menggapai bibir Baekhyun lagi, membawa mereka ke dalam ciuman panas dan bergairah. Tidak peduli dibelakang sana Luhan sudah mulai memaki-maki karena posisi mereka berdua masih berdiri di hadapan tamu undangan yang sekarang tertawa melihat aksi mereka.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan hidup dengan penuh bahagia, sempurna, dan selamanya.

* * *

 **P.S. So, yeah. Bonus chapter pun ada dua. LOL.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Lucky**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Jesper, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc**

 **Genre : Fluff, friendship, family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Words count : 4,** **438**

 **Bonus chapter II : "Lucky to be coming home again"**

* * *

 **Before I fell in love with words,**

 **With setting skies and singing birds—**

 **It was you I fell in love with first.**

* * *

 _ **Baekhyun mengundang Anda ke grup baru; TOLONG AKU**_

Baekhyun : TOLONG AKU! YA TUHAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR TAK TERTOLONG!

Luhan : MAKSUDMU APA SIH BYUN?! JANGAN BILANG KAU SEDANG PANIK KARENA INI ADALAH MALAM PERTAMAMU. DEMI TUHAN, BYUN BAEKHYUN, KAU PIKIR KAU SEORANG REMAJA?

Kyungsoo : Tolong banget kalian berdua jangan memancing emosiku, ya. Kenapa kalian harus selalu saling berteriak?

Baekhyun : Soo, aku harus bagaimana?

Luhan : Sekarang aku menyesal tidak menendang bokongmu sebelum pesta pernikahanmu selesai. Sial, jangan bilang kau sedang duduk di kloset dengan mata merah!

Baekhyun : MEMANG ITU YANG SEDANG AKU LAKUKAN, XI LUHAN! KENAPA MEMANGNYA?

Kyungsoo : Oh, sayang. Aku paham sekali perasaanmu sekarang. Jangan kalut, aku mohon. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan secara perlahan.

Luhan : Astaga, bagaimana mungkin kau mengalami kegugupan berlebihan semacam ini? Kau berpengalaman, Byun Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, haruskah aku menjabarkan detailnya?

Baekhyun : Pengalamanku ngak berguna! Sekarang yang aku hadapi ini Chanyeol. Ya tuhan, dia suamiku sekarang. Dan aku selalu merasa berumur enam belas tiap kali bersamanya.

Kyungsoo : Kau tahu, aku sendiri agak aneh sebenarnya membayangkan kalian akan melakukannya. Namun, terkadang cinta datang dengan kemasan tidak umum. Kau akan baik-baik, _little pie_ ~

Baekhyun : Soo, maukah kau selalu memanggilku _litte pie_? Aku cinta padamu dengan sepenuh hatiku

Luhan : Dengar, begitu kau keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat wajah Chanyeol, semua kegugupanmu akan sia-sia karena kau tahu cintamu telah menunggumu. Dia menginginkanmu, kau menginginkannya, malam ini akan menjadi malam paling menakjubkan untuk kalian berdua. _Little pie_ , aku cinta padamu dengan sepenuh hatiku jadi kau harus tenang, oke?

Baekhyun : Oh, Luhaen, Kyungsoo. Kalian malah membuatku menangis. Astaga, bagaimana ini? Aku ngak bisa erhenti nangis!

Kyungsoo : Angkat bokongmu dari atas kloset dan buat dirimu bersih juga wangi. Kau pasti bisa!

Luhan : Jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama. Sekarang, atau kau mati ditanganku!

* * *

 _ **I love you,**_ **I would say.**

 _ **How much,**_ **You would ask.**

 **I couldn't find the words to answer you then.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengaitkan tali _bathrobe_ -nya dengan gerakan pelan. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar dan ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai upaya untuk menekan kegugupannya. Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk mandi daripada biasanya (tentu saja karena anak itu masih sempat _chatting_ dengan kedua _maman_ -nya). Anak itu tidak bisa berhenti melompat-lompat di bawah guyuran air _shower_ dan masih harus menenangkan diri sendiri yang panik bukan main. Ia bahkan menyanyikan Footloose tidak peduli tenggorokannya mulai sakit karena tidak berhenti mengoceh.

Sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di dalam cermin, Baekhyun meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa malam ini semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya. Juga karena ia sudah cukup tua untuk bersemu seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang berulang kali, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun, pemandangan dihadapannya membuat anak itu ingin tertawa sekaligus mengerang kesal.

"Astaga, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur di saat-saat seperti ini?"

Di sana, Park Chanyeol, yang tadi pagi resmi menjadi suaminya, tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia terlalu lama berada di dalam kamar mandi sehingga lelaki itu tertidur karena lelah menunggunya.

Sambil menghela napas, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ranjang kemudian duduk di samping suaminya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Bahkan meskipun ujung mata dan dahinya memiliki kerutan, selamanya ia adalah lelaki paling memesona untuk Baekhyun.

Untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi, Baekhyun melarikan jari-jarinya yang panjang disekitar pipi Chanyeol. Matanya mendadak perih menyadari bahwa lelaki itu miliknya sekarang. Setelah menunggu begitu lama, akhirnya lelaki itu menjadi miliknya. Baekhyun rasanya ingin meledak dalam tangisan.

" _Giant_ ," bisik anak itu lembut, nadanya penuh pemujaan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menggapai bibir Chanyeol, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang menyengat dari ujung kaki, merambat hingga punggung dan berakhir di dadanya yang berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

Ketika anak itu menjauhkan wajahnya, matanya membesar mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Menikmati ciumannya, Nyonya Park?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah yang menggoda.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah mendengar panggilan baru dari Chanyeol. Anak itu menggigit bibir, menahan malu. Oh, astaga. Ternyata umur tidak menjadi batasan. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih memerah hanya karena mendapatkan tatapan tajam seperti itu dari Chanyeol? Dan sekarang ia merasa seperti remaja yang baru saja mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Tapi, tunggu, Chanyeol memang cinta pertamanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Aku bebas menciummu sekarang!" ketus Baekhyun, berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Tentu saja karena sekarang kau suamiku. Milikku!"

Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun kemudian mendudukkan anak itu dipangkuannya. Baekhyun memekik, terheran-heran darimana Chanyeol mendapatkan tenaga sekuat itu diumurnya yang tidak lagi muda.

"Ya, itu benar sekali. Aku memang milikmu." Bisik Chanyeol di wajah anak itu.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol, tersenyum manis sampai-sampai matanya melengkung indah. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan hidung mereka nyaris berbenturan. Bibir Chanyeol berada tepat dihadapan bibir Baekhyun, membuat napas mereka yang menderu teratur saling bertabrakan.

"Yeol?"

"Hmm?" dengung Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu merunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Hidung mancungnya mengendus bau tubuh Baekhyun yang wangi sehabis mandi sementara tangannya yang berada dipinggang Baekhyun perlahan-lahan bergerak untuk menarik tali _bathrobe_ yang dipakai anak itu. Bibir tebal Chanyeol menyapu tulang selangka Baekhyun, mengecupnya, menyesapnya dalam-dalam membuat Baekhyun mengerang tertahan.

"Ka-kau mau melakukannya?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengecup leher Baekhyun. Ia menarik wajahnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan lagi.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut. Matanya yang merah mendadak mengeluarkan air mata dan Chanyeol menjadi panik.

"Sayang, kenapa menangis? Apakah aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol, mengusap pipi suaminya sementara matanya yang kabur menatap tepat ke dalam mata jernih laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Dan setelah aku selesai mengatakan semuanya, cukup balas ucapanku dengan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Bisa kau lakukan itu?"

Chanyeol mengetatkan pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk mantap. Baekhyun menghela napas, siap untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada dipikirannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku tersiksa. Aku mengakui bahwa aku ketakutan dan tidak siap menghadapi perubahan yang terjadi diantara kita. Kau tahu, sebelum aku sendiri sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, semua orang mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu. Dan akibat kebodohanku, aku menjalani tahun-tahun yang terlewati dengan perasaan hampa. Aku menginginkanmu, membutuhkanmu, mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku tetapi aku bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padamu. Maafkan aku membuatmu remuk di hari pernikahanku. Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu untuk waktu yang begitu panjang. Aku belum benar-benar menyadarinya, sampai akhirnya kau menikah dengannya. Di hari itu, aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam diriku hancur."

Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras mengalir. Ia gemetar, kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalu menghantamnya sekali lagi, membuat dadanya seperti diremas. Namun Chanyeol sedang tersenyum sekarang. Dan Baekhyun sadar lelaki itu menunggunya, sejak dulu selalu menunggunya.

"Kau sahabatku, kau cintaku, dan aku tidak tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu apakah seorang manusia bisa mencintai manusia lain sebesar yang aku rasakan terhadapmu. Dan sekarang, setelah tahun-tahun panjang yang terlewati, kau akhirnya menjadi milikku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tidak lagi dan tidak akan pernah. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku telah mencintaimu sejak awal. Dulu saat kita masih terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan menambatkan kereta ke tujuan masing-masing, kemarin saat kita terlalu takut untuk menerima perubahan, dan sekarang saat kita akhirnya berani dan mencapai tahap terakhir, saat-saat itu aku selalu mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

Chanyeol masih tersenyum meskipun sekarang matanya berkaca-kaca, tersentuh dengan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun sampaikan padanya. Ia menghapus air mata Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya, matanya tidak meninggalkan mata Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun berhenti menangis, Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya menyapu leher suaminya, tepat di bawah telinga. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat menggelitik kulit Baekhyun yang juga panas. Hilang sudah efek menangkan dari mandi tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu." Bisiknya final, penuh cinta ditelinga Baekhyun. Hati mereka diliputi kebahagiaan oleh kebenaran kalimat tersebut.

* * *

 **I was yours before I knew**

 **And you are always been mine too**

* * *

Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, menyambut ciuman Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, menyapu benda kenyal tersebut tanpa tuntutan, namun Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Rasanya nyaris gila—keintiman dari ciuman mereka juga kulit yang saling bergesekan menimbulkan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun merasa perutnya diaduk-aduk ketika bibir tebal Chanyeol menjelajahi mulutnya, menyapunya dengan kelembutan tak terbantahkan. Namun, ketika ritme ciuman mereka mulai berubah menjadi lebih bergairah dan basah, semua menjadi secepat kilat. Tahu-tahu keduanya sudah saling menindih di atas ranjang tanpa penghalang apapun.

Mereka berhenti sebentar, saling menatap dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa setiap kenangan yang terjadi diantara kita begitu berharga untukku."

Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun. "Kau harus tahu bahwa mata ini lah yang telah menarikku begitu dalam hingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berhenti."

Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat bahagia memilikimu sebagai pendamping hidupku."

Chanyeol mengecup kedua belah pipi Baekhyun yang masih terasa lembut. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku bersedia melewati tahun-tahun yang melelahkan dan menyakitkan karena kau telah membuatku remuk redam karena terlalu mencintaimu."

Terakhir, Chanyeol memberikan ciuman mesra dibibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka. "Terima kasih sudah datang ke dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun, menciumnya seolah-olah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan bibir itu. Chanyeol menariknya lebih dekat dan kenikmatan yang dirasakan semakin meningkat, begitu juga dengan detak jantungnya, deru napasnya, dan indranya.

Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun seolah-olah lelaki itu adalah kaca yang mudah pecah. Ia ingin menguasai Baekhyun, ia ingin si mungil berada di bawah kungkungannya, namun pergerakannya yang lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian malah membuat Baekhyun sempat menangis dalam diam. Prosesnya terjadi begitu lambat dan Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasakannya, saat mereka dilingkupi oleh keketatan yang begitu menggetarkan, oleh panas yang begitu indah, oleh kenikmatan yang begitu primitive. Penyatuan mereka terasa begitu luar biasa. Dan ketika tubuh keduanya terkulai lemas setelah mencapai puncak tertinggi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu mereka telah menang.

* * *

 **It was all I wanted for the longest time-**

 **To open my eyes and see you there.**

 **To stretch out my hand and touch the soft,**

 **Yielding warmth of your skin.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengerang ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan brutal. Kepalanya pening, tubuhnya lelah, dan ia masih sangat mengantuk. Bukannya membuka mata, Baekhyun lebih memilih meringkuk semakin dalam dipelukan hangat suaminya. Chanyeol ikut mengerang di dalam tidurnya, terganggu dengan suara gaduh diluar kamar. Namun bukannya bangun, ia justru berguling ke samping dan semakin mengetatkan pelukannya ditubuh si mungil.

Selama sejenak, suasana kembali hening sehingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin malas untuk bangun. Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama ketika sebuah suara berat dari arah pintu menyusup ke telinga mereka.

"Sudah tua masih kuat bercinta ternyata." Sindir suara tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun reflek membuka mata dengan pandangan terkejut.

Tanpa melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing-masing, mereka menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Byun Jesper sedang berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu.

"Chanhyun?" seru Chanyeol dengan suara serak, khas bangun tidur. Jesper memutar bola matanya dan tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam, menghampiri dua lelaki dewasa yang masih telanjang dibalik selimut.

"Ini sudah siang. Sampai kapan kalian akan tidur? Ada anak yang kelaparan dan butuh makan."

Jesper menyibak tirai dan membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam, membuat kamar menjadi terang benderang. Chanyeol tertawa kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Baekhyun, di sisi lain, malah tertidur tengkurep sambil mendengkur halus. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sindiran anaknya.

"Mum, kau serius mengabaikan aku?!" sungut Jesper kesal. Setengah ngak percaya Mum yang paling ia cintai lebih memilih untuk tidur lagi, bukannya turun ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Biar Dad saja yang memasak hari ini. Mum-mu kelelahan."

"Yeah, tentu saja." Dengus Jesper. "Aku ngak percaya kalian pria tua bisa meledak-ledak seperti anak remaja."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Ia meraih jins yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian memakainya dengan cepat. Jesper melemparkan kaos bersih dan Chanyeol segera memakainya.

"Ayo kita turun. Mum pasti sebentar lagi juga bangun."

"Kau turun duluan." Perintah Chanyeol. Jesper yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya mendengus keras kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dengan senyuman jahil. Lelaki itu menarik ujung selimut dan dalam sekali hentakan membuangnya ke lantai. Tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang menggeliat merasakan sengatan matahari yang menerobos melalui celah jendela. Chanyeol merunduk di atas tubuh Baekhyun kemudian dengan gemas menepuk bokong berisinya. Anak itu seketika mengaduh.

"AAWW! PARK CHANYEOL, KAU MAU MATI, YA?!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, terhibur dengan ekspresi merajuk pasangan hidupnya. Baekhyun dengan kesal bangun, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian meraih bantal untuk menutupi daerah privasinya. Anak itu duduk terkantuk-kantuk, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat acak-acakan, matanya setengah tertutup, dan Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekat dan memberikan lumatan mesra dibibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol di bibir Baekhyun. Anak itu memerah seketika. "Mandi lah. Aku tunggu kau di bawah. Kita sarapan bersama hari ini."

Kemudian Chanyeol keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sekarang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal untuk meredam jeritannya. Oh, Byun Baekhyun, sadar lah dengan umurmu.

* * *

 **There is nothing more nice,**

 **There is nothing much worser;**

 **Than me as your vice**

 **And you as my versa**

* * *

Baekhyun turun lima belas menit kemudian. Saat menuruni tangga, langkahnya berhenti melihat pemandangan di dapur rumahnya. Rasanya rumah belum pernah terasa sehangat ini sebelumnya. Namun saat ini terasa berbeda. Pagi yang biasanya dijalani dengan begitu tenang berubah menjadi ribut.

Di sana, di dapur rumahnya, dua laki-laki paling berharga di hidup Baekhyun sedang berebut sekotak susu pisang terakhir. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Jesper merengut kesal hanya karena sekotak susu. Biasanya anak itu selalu mengalah dan tidak protes ketika Baekhyun menyodorkan susu stroberi padahal Baekhyun tahu Jesper selalu menutup hidung setiap kali meminum susu stroberi. Ia baru sadar jika anak itu menyukai susu pisang, sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Dad, berikan susu itu padaku!" kata Jesper, berusaha menggapai kotak susu yang diangkat Chanyeol tinggi-tinggi. Heran juga kenapa tangan Jesper tidak bisa menggapainya, padahal tingginya setelinga Chanyeol.

"Hari ini kau mengalah dengan Dad, oke?"

"Apa? Mana bisa begitu! Harusnya Dad yang mengalah denganku."

Chanyeol berkelit ketika Jesper melompat untuk merebut kotak susu malang itu. Laki-laki itu tertawa kencang karena Jesper tidak juga berhasil merebut susu dari tangannya.

"Payah sekali kau, Byun Chanhyun. Masih muda masa kalah dengan pak tua sepertiku?" ejek Chanyeol, sengaja membuat Jesper semakin kesal.

Baekhyun masih berdiri dianak tangga terakhir, terkekeh melihat Jesper yang menyerah kemudian duduk di kursi di meja makan dengan wajah cemberut. Tidak tega, Chanyeol akhirnya menyodorkan susu pisang yang ia pegang kepada puteranya. Mereka berdua berakhir berbagi susu pisang tersebut.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar, saking lebarnya sampai-sampai ia merasa pipinya kram.

Chanyeol yang menyadari sedang diperhatikan menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun sedang melamun memperhatikan dirinya dan Jesper.

"Kenapa diam saja di sana, sayang?" tegur Chanyeol. Jesper yang baru sadar Mum-nya sudah datang ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mum, kenapa masih di sana? Cepat masak! Dad bilang dia mendadak malas menyentuh alat dapur."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, masih dengan senyuman. Ketika ia sudah bergabung, anak itu menghampiri Jesper kemudian mencium kedua belah pipi puteranya, seperti biasa. Laki-laki mungil itu kemudian beralih menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapan Jesper. Baekhyun dengan santai duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya, kemudian memberikan ciuman mesra dibibir.

" _Morning kiss_ untuk Chanyeol-ku."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli kemudian mengecup seluruh wajah Baekhyun menyebabkan yang lebih mungil tertawa geli. Tidak menyadari Jesper sedang menonton mereka berdua dan mendengus keras-keras.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang sedang bermesraan." Sindir anak itu sambil meminum susunya lagi. "Dasar orang tua tidak tahu malu!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada puteranya kemudian menjulurkan lidah, mengejek anaknya. Tingkahnya membuat Jesper tercengang.

"Mum, kau sudah tidak remaja lagi!"

"Tapi wajahku masih segar dan aku sudah mengecat rambutku sehingga ubanku tidak terlihat."

Jesper mengerang keras. "Aku bisa gila."

Mengalah, Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian masuk ke dalam konter. Saat Baekhyun mulai berkutat dengan bahan masakannya sambil menggumamkan lagu favoritnya, Jesper langsung mendesah lega.

Diam-diam ia justru memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun, berpikir bahwa ia belum pernah melihat wajah ibunya secerah dan sebahagia ini. Meskipun sikapnya yang mendadak seperti remaja membuat Jesper nyaris mual, namun semua itu sebanding dengan rona bahagia yang terpancar di wajah ibunya. Dan kali ini Jesper yakin kebahagiaan itu akan bertahan lama, mungkin selamanya.

"Kenapa memperhatikan Mum-mu seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah supaya Baekhyun tidak mendengar obrolan mereka.

Jesper kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi ayahnya. Laki-laki itu—sahabat dan cinta di dalam hidup ibunya, yang telah membuat Baekhyun menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini, laki-laki yang Jesper hormati dan cintai.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata anak itu. Ia menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Dad."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke dalam hidup kami, terutama hidup Mum." Bisik Jesper. Matanya memerah.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Jesper kemudian menggenggamnya. "Kalian hidupku. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Aku mencintai kalian."

* * *

" _ **I love you**_ **," he says for the first time**

 **I turn my body to face his. "** _ **Say it again."**_

 **He says it over and over again, pulling me beneath him**

* * *

Rumah Baekhyun mendadak menjadi begitu ramai pada siang hari ketika teman-temannya datang. Baekhyun sengaja mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Juga karena sekarang Chanyeol resmi pindah ke Pohang lagi. Kontrak Chanyeol dengan rumah sakit di Seoul sudah hampir habis dan lelaki itu berencana membuka klinik di Pohang.

Luhan dan Sehun tiba lebih dulu. Haowen dan Zhiyu langsung menerobos masuk sambil berteriak memanggil Jesper yang sedang sibuk di dapur menata camilan bersama dengan Heeyeon. Sejak dulu Jesper menjadi kakak favorit bagi ketiga adiknya dan meskipun sekarang Haowen, Zhiyu, dan Tae Oh sudah besar tapi Jesper tetap memanjakannya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang beberapa menit kemudian. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyambut kehadiran teman-teman mereka dengan senyuman lebar—kelewat lebar sampai-samapi Luhan mencibir tingkahnya. Saat anak-anak sibuk di dapur, Baekhyun menggiring para orang dewasa untuk bersantai di ruang tengah.

"Wow, Park Chanyeol, ternyata kau tahu tempat strategis untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan, ya." Kata Luhan saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa. Chanyeol terbahak sementara Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Kyungsoo tertawa gemas. "Baekhyun, tidakkah kau bercermin tadi pagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos. "Tidak sempat. Kalian itu sedang membicarakan apa, sih?"

Empat orang dewasa di ruang tengah tertawa tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa merasa seperti orang dungu sekarang. Anak itu paling tidak senang dengan situasi seperti ini. Ditambah tawa Luhan yang menggelegar itu sungguh sangat menganggu.

Merasa kesal, Baekhyun mengambil bantal sofa kemudian menghantamkannya ke wajah Luhan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU MAU MATI YA?!"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU! KALIAN ITU NGOMONGIN APA, SIH?"

Luhan mendengus keras sementara Kyungsoo beringsut mendekat sebelum terjadi perang. Oh, kepalanya sedang pening sekarang dan ia tidak berminat dengan pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya.

" _Little pie_ ," kata Kyungsoo lembut. Telunjuknya menunjuk leher Baekhyun. "Coba lihat ada apa di lehermu itu."

Mata Baekhyun otomatis melolot dan tangannya secara reflek terangkat untuk menutupi lehernya. Wajahnya berubah merah padam dan pemandangan tersebut justru membuat kedua temannya tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih heboh.

"Oh, ini hebat! Byun Baekhyun sudah menantikan hal ini sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu dan akhirnya dia mendapatkannya, selamat!"

"XI LUHAN TUTUP MULUTMU ITU!" teriak anak itu murka. Baekhyun mengambil bantal sofa kemudian menghantamnya ke wajah Luhan lagi.

Luhan yang pada dasarnya sangat tidak senang wajahnya menjadi korban kekerasan Baekhyun dengan gemas membalas perlakuan Baekhyun. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak melerai, Luhan malah ikut menghantamnya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo geram dan dengan jengkel ikut mengambil bantal kemudian ikut berperang. Mereka bertiga tertawa seperti orang gila, tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa sekarang mereka menjadi tontonan.

Sehun menyikut lengan Chanyeol. "Kau tampak bahagia sekali, pak tua."

"Gimana rasanya bercinta diumur yang sudah tidak lagi muda?" tanya Jongin, penasaran.

"Luar biasa." Jawab Chanyeol mantap. Sehun dan Jongin tertawa. "Semalam adalah penyatuan paling menakjubkan. Belum pernah aku merasa sesemangat seperti semalam."

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Ketika Chanyeol hendak melanjutkan ucapannya, sebuah bantal menghantam wajah Chanyeol hingga kepala Chanyeol oleng ke belakang.

Ketika Chanyeol menoleh, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemberut kemudian pergi begitu saja menuju dapur. Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkikik melihat tingkah temannya.

"Aku salah apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Dia malu, bodoh." Kata Luhan sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Baekhyun mendengarmu membicarakan kegiatan kalian semalam." Kyungsoo menimpali karena Chanyeol masih memandang mereka tidak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian, lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum lebar.

"Astaga, anak itu." Kekehnya kemudian beranjak menyusul Baekhyun yang sedang mengganggu Jesper bersama Heeyeon.

"Sayang~"

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANKU, PARK!"

Semua orang langsung terbahak melihat tingkah merajuk Baekhyun. Dasar tidak tahu umur!

* * *

 **Of the two who came to love you,**

 **To one, your heart you gave**

 **He lives in star above you—**

 **In the love who came and stayed.**

* * *

Malam ini Baekhyun mendekam di ruang kerjanya untuk mengejar target tulisannya. Ia duduk di depan computer setelah selesai makan malam dan sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Tubuhnya yang tidak lagi muda berteriak menyuruh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat. Punggungnya terasa sakit dan pinggangnya seperti akan patah. Tapi Baekhyun merupakan tipe penulis yang sulit berhenti jika tangannya sudah bergerak di atas _keyboard_.

"Apakah kau berencana membuatku tidur sendirian?"

Suara berat itu menyentak Baekhyun dan konsentrasinya buyar seketika. Si mungil memutar tubuh ke belakang dan matanya yang dibingkai kacamata melengkung indah mendapati suaminya sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Baekhyun dengan manja merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Si tinggi tidak langsung menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Alisnya yang tebal bertaut dan ia menatap si mungil dengan pandangan heran.

"Jangan bilang kau memintaku untuk menggendongmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan ekspresi seperti bayi kucing yang sedang mencari perhatian. "Memang iya."

"Ataga, sayang, kau pikir tulang-tulangku sekuat dulu?"

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya dengan tidak rela. "Ah, benar juga." Gumamnya pelan.

Anak itu mengalihkan pandangan ke layar computer yang masih menyala. Setelah menyimpan file-file penting miliknya, Baekhyun mematikan computer. Ia hendak bangkit dari kursi ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis berjengit heran. "Apa?"

"Sejak menjadi dokter, meskipun aku jarang tidur, aku selalu mengkonsumsi makanan sehat. Tulangku kuat, ngomong-ngomong. Jadi kurasa menggendong bayi besar sepertimu boleh juga sebagai tantangan di usia yang tidak lagi muda."

Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap tangan Chanyeol yang masih terentang kemudian beralih menatap wajah lelaki itu lagi.

"Benar kau mau menggendongku?"

"Kita lihat saja apakah aku masih kuat menggendongmu atau tidak. Jika masih, maka untuk seterusnya aku akan sering-sering menggendongmu."

Baekhyun terpekik senang. Ia dengan hati-hati melompat ke dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Anak itu membelit pinggang Chanyeol dengan kakinya sementara kedua tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang suaminya dengan posesif. Posisi Baekhyun sekarang mirip seperti bayi koala.

Sementara Baekhyun tertawa senang dan memuji stamina Chanyeol, yang lebih tinggi justru menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tajam.

"Apa bobotmu turun lagi minggu ini?"

"E-eh," gumam Baekhyun reflek. Kepalanya sedikit miring secara otomatis, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan takjub. "Dari mana kau tahu? Bobotku turun lima kilo menjelang hari pernikahan kita dan minggu ini turun lagi dua kilo."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan gemas menggigit hidung Baekhyun menyebabkan anak itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Anak nakal. Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti melakukan diet."

"Aku ngak diet!" Baekhyun mengelak. "Lagian, kau harusnya senang diumur yang tidak muda ini aku masih ramping dan kecil."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan dengan gemas menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Baekhyun yang lebih kecil. "Sayang, kalaupun bobotmu bertambah lima kilo dan aku tidak lagi kuat menggendongmu, aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekukan leher Chanyeol.

"Oke. Aku juga cinta padamu dengan segenap hatiku."

* * *

 **And as you look in awe at the sheer magnitude of my admission**

 **I would take your hand in mine and tell you;**

 **If only you had let me,**

 **This is how much I could have loved you**

* * *

Setelah sampai di kamar, Baekhyun yang niatnya ingin tidur langsung membatalkannya begitu melihat bulan bersinar begitu terang di atas langit yang gelap. Anak itu menyeret Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya di balkon dan mereka berakhir duduk bersebalahan di kursi goyang sambil menatap langit malam.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap sinar rembulan dengan pandangan takjub, sedangkan Chanyeol justru memperhatikan wajah suaminya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Baekhyun itu—bagaimana menjelaskannya? Sebenarnya, ada banyak kebiasaan Baekhyun yang tidak disukai Chanyeol. Oh, jangan tanya. Untuk membuat orang lain kesal, Baekhyun bahkan tidak perlu berusaha keras. Tingkahnya yang aneh-aneh sudah cukup membuat orang lain pusing juga jengah.

Anak itu juga hobi merajuk. Berteriak keras-keras seperti simpanse. Dan terkadang kadar manjanya melebihi Jesper. Juga, bagi Chanyeol, tidak hanya kelakukan Baekhyun yang kekanakan. Tapi pola pikirnya juga. Meskipun sekarang sudah agak berubah karena banyaknya hal yang dialami lelaki itu membuatnya bertumbuh dewasa.

Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol bertahan. Entah dia sama gilanya dengan Baekhyun, atau yang lebih parah, Chanyeol sudah terbiasa. Disaat dulu hingga sekarang semua orang sibuk mengeluhkan sikap Baekhyun yang tak terkendali, Chanyeol ada untuk menerima anak itu. Bagamana pun tingkahnya.

"Yeol?"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita buat kesepatakan."

Chanyeol memperhatikan suaminya dengan wajah berkerut, tidak mengerti. Namun Baekhyun menatap lurus ke atas. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman sementara matanya menatap langit malam. Ia seperti sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Aku ingin lima puluh tahun lagi kita masih seperti ini; jari-jari yang menyatu, kau berada di sisiku sepanjang hari, hidup bersama dan selalu menikmati langit malam sampai wajah kita berubah keriput dengan napas berat."

Orang bilang Baekhyun aneh. Namun, bagi Chanyeol, anak itu indah. Mereka hanya belum mau melihat Baekhyun dari sisi yang berbeda.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun mengerjap, matanya menatap Chanyeol. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Dan itu dia. Senyuman anak itu merupakan bagian terbaik yang Chanyeol miliki di dunia ini.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sepakat." Kata Chanyeol lembut namun tegas. Ia membawa tangan Baekhyun ke bibirnya, mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum dengan wajah merah. "Kau tahu 'kan, jika yang melanggar janji kelingkingnya akan dipotong."

"Ya, Park Baekhyun," kekeh Chanyeol, senang melihat wajah merona suaminya. "Bahkan jika nanti kita mulai pikun, satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin aku lupakan adalah dirimu dan janji untuk terus bersamamu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau selalu saja membuatku merasa dicintai dan berarti."

Chanyeol mendekat kemudian mendaratkan kecupan mesra di bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau memang berarti, Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku cinta padamu dengan segenap hatiku. Ingat itu selamanya."

"Ya, _giant_. Akan aku ingat itu selamanya."

* * *

 **Now this is where,**

 **This is where,**

 **This is where we've ended—**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

So, yeah. Bonus ini menjadi penutup Head Over Heels. Seri Destiny Of Love telah selesai, teman-teman. Aku ngak akan lupa dengan kesenangan yang aku dapat saat membuat Simply Irresistible dan Head Over Heels. Karena dua fanfic ini begitu membekas sebab aku saaangaat menikmati proses menulis cerita ini. Dan ini benar-benar akhirnya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ini dan maaf karena dulu sempat discontinue. Tanpa dukungan kalian, fanfic ini ngak ada apa-apanya.

Di chapter ini aku selipin puisi-puisi Lang Leav dari Love and Misadventure dan Michael Faudet. Semoga aja kesannya ngak cheesy-cheesy banget ya. LOL.

Dan, dengan ini, aku ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada kalian semua. _Au revoir!_ /bow/

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PENGUMUMAN**

Uh, halo semuanya!

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk menyapa kalian semua sekali lagi setelah mengakhiri series ini. Karena series ini sudah berakhir lama sekali, aku tidak begitu yakin apakah masih ada yang mengingat cerita ini. Meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam series ini meninggalkan kesan yang begitu mendalam bagiku, dan kuharap tidak hanya untukku saja tapi untuk kalian semua yang sudah membacanya.

Aku datang kemari untuk menyampaikan sebuah kabar—aku tidak begitu yakin untuk menambahkan adjektif dibelakangnnya jadi biarkan begitu saja. Jadi, sejujurnya, aku telah membuat sequel untuk seri Destiny of Love. Sequel yang sudah aku kerjakan sejak tahun lalu. Dan jujur saja aku sempat melupakannya karena aku tidak melihat adanya kesempatan untuk mempublikasikannya dan memperlihatkan tulisanku kepada kalian. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan folder lama di laptopku dan melihat sembilan ribu words yang sudah kutulis tapi aku abaikan begitu lama. Tidak adil, ya?

Jadi, eh, begini. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa aku memiliki satu chapter khusus untuk series ini. Bukan sebuah cerita utuh sebanarnya. Jadi sequel ini berbentuk sebuah drabble yang aku gabungkan menjadi satu. Kalian pasti nanti akan merasa aneh dengan pergantian waktu dan setting-nya. Tapi kuharap itu bisa menghibur.

Aku sengaja membuat pengumuman ini terlebih dahulu sebelum mempublis sequelnya yang sedang dalam proses editing. Aku belum bisa memastikan kapan aku akan mempublisnya tapi kuharap kalian yang masih mengingat, yang masih mencintai, dan yang masih mau membaca ini mau bersabar sebentar saja.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca pengumuman hiperbolis ini. Sejujurnya aku malu dengan pemilihan kata yang aku gunakan tapi tidak bisa menahan diri karena mulutku ingin berkata hal manis—barangkali terlalu manis. LOL.

Dari yang mencintai kalian,

 **Babysteph.**


	7. Youth

**Drabble Series**

 **Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **YOUTH**

* * *

Untuk semua pembaca yang begitu mencintai seri Destiny of Love seperti aku mencintai seri tersebut. Yang telah memberitahuku bahwa cerita ini menyentuh hati kalian sama seperti komentar kalian yang menyentuh hatiku. Untuk orang-orang yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Youth kupersembahkan untuk kalian.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

Sewaktu mereka masih berusia enam belas, suatu malam Chanyeol pernah menyelinap ke kamar Baekhyun melalui jendela kamarnya dan berhasil masuk tanpa ketahuan oleh Baekbeom. Baekhyun sempat mengutuk temannya habis-habisan, dia takut Baekbeom yang punya mulut ember itu akan mengolok-olok Chanyeol meskipun anak itu yakin orang tuanya tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Chanyeol kan sudah seperti anak mereka, malahan kadang-kadang Baekhyun merasa orang tuanya lebih sayang pada Chanyeol ketimbang dirinya.

"Aduh, Baek! Berhenti mengomel dong."

Baekhyun memukul kepala temannya tanpa ampun.

"Aku khawatir, bodoh! Kalau kau jatuh dari tangga seperti saat kau umur delapan gimana? Lagian untuk apa sih kau malam-malam begini ke sini? Kau tidak lihat jam, ya? Ini sudah pukul dua belas malam!"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar, giginya yang putih, rapi, dan agak besar tampak begitu cemerlang sehingga kemarahan Baekhyun luntur begitu saja. Anak lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mengeluarkan Ipod-nya sambil menggoyangkan benda kotak itu ke udara.

Alis Baekhyun mengerut tidak senang.

"Apa maksudnya? Ngak usah berbelit-belit denganku, giant."

Bukannya marah, Chanyeol justru tersenyum dan dengan gemas mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku baru saja membuat sebuah lagu. Kita akan mendengarkannya sambil berbaring, oke?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak. Tidak untuk yang satu ini. Ia sangat suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu ciptaan Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana temannya itu memiliki bakat menjadi seseorang musisi. Ia bahkan sudah bisa bermain piano sejak umur lima. Tapi karena tadi Chanyeol sempat membuatnya kesal, Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit girang atau tersenyum lebar. Ia memasang tampang semasam mungkin tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menangkap kilat bahagia di matanya, dan si tinggi tidak berkata apa-apa selain menahan senyum.

Mereka berbaring bersama di atas ranjang Baekhyun yang sempit. Ia menolak mengganti ranjangnya dengan ukuran King dengan alasan ranjang berukuran _single_ sudah cukup untuk menampung tubuhnya yang kecil. Sewaktu Baekhyun bilang begini, Baekbeom mendengus di depan wajahnya dan bilang bahwa alasan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah supaya setiap kali Chanyeol datang untuk menginap mereka akan tidur berdua sambil berpelukan karena tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih panjang dan besar memenuhi lebih dari setengah ranjang Baekhyun. Anak itu cuma bisa memaki-maki kakaknya dengan wajah merah.

"Jangan tidur sebelum lagunya habis ya!"

"Tidak janji." jawab Baekhyun main-main.

Anak itu memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan bergelung di dada temannya. Chanyeol memasang satu earphone di telinganya dan satu lagi di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ini hanya instrumen saja. Liburan musim panas nanti kita bisa membuat lirik lagunya bersama-sama. Dan setelah mendengarkan lagu ini, aku mau kau memberi judulnya."

"Oke. Tekan tombol _play_ sekarang."

Chanyeol masih sempat merapikan poni Baekhyun yang berantakan sebelum menekan tombol _play_ di Ipod-nya. Begitu melodi pertama terdengar, Baekhyun langsung mendesah bahagia. Sudah agak lama sejak terakhir kali Chanyeol membuat lagu baru. Begitu _bridge_ -nya terdengar, Baekhyun langsung bisa menangkap suasananya. Ia bisa dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa lagu ini dibuat ketika suasana hati Chanyeol sedang sangat baik. Melodi-melodinya terdengar familiar dan Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika nada-nada yang lembut dan ceria berubah menjadi sedikit suram, putus asa, dan kurang harapan.

Mengherankan bagaimana ia bisa begitu detil menangkap suasananya. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Setiap kali Chanyeol mengijinkan Baekhyun mendengarkan lagu ciptaannya, Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang membaca pikiran Chanyeol. Lelaki itu selalu membuat sesuatu berdasarkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan atau alami. Jadi tidak sulit menebaknya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Baekhyun. Nada-nada di akhir lagu terdengar ragu-ragu, seolah-olah pada saat membuat lagu ini Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengakhirinya.

"Lagu yang indah. Ini pasti punya cerita dibaliknya, iya kan?" tanya Baekhyun begitu lagu sudah berakhir.

"Ya. Hal apa yang kau bayangkan ketika mendengar lagu tadi?"

Baekhyun berpikir selama sejenak, matanya menerawang.

"Berubah-ubah. Melodi awalnya begitu membujuk, ceria, dan penuh kehangatan. Terdengar seperti lagu cinta. Apakah itu lagu tentang cinta?"

"Hanya jika kau berpikir demikian."

"Chanyeol, aku serius!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat temannya merajuk tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu? Apa lagi?"

"Bagian akhirnya terdengar sangat sedih. Ragu-ragu."

"Begitulah. Aku memang masih ragu dengan bagian akhirnya."

"Jadi, apa cerita yang sesungguhnya dibalik lagu ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap langit gelap dari balik jendela Baekhyun yang belum tertutup gorden. Jari-jarinya yang panjang secara natural membelai kepala temannya, memainkan rambutnya yang lembut.

Setiap lagu yang ia ciptakan memiliki cerita dibaliknya. Lagu ini bercerita tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang bertubuh mungil dan memiliki mata seperti bulan sabit. Matanya akan berkilat bahagia ketika ia sedang merasa senang. Anak laki-laki ini senang sekali tertawa dan suka berbuat aneh-aneh. Kadang-kadang ia malas jalan kaki dan meminta temannya yang lebih tinggi untuk menggendongnya di punggung. Anak laki-laki itu dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan temannya yang lebih tinggi selalu berusaha keras untuk selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi cerita itu terasa samar-samar bagi Chanyeol sehingga ia belum bisa memastikan akhirnya dan menggantung lagunya.

"Chanyeol, kau dengar aku tidak, sih?"

"Ya. Tentu." jawab Chanyeol setelah menalan ludah. "Lagu ini bercerita tentang sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap temannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak sedang memandangnya. Ia masih memandang ke arah langit.

"Aku sudah memikirkan judul lagunya."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan pipinya di dada Chanyeol, merasa begitu aman dan tenang.

"Judulnya Over The Rainbow. Bagus tidak?"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh temannya yang lebih kecil begitu erat dan Baekhyun menyerah sepenuhnya di dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Ya, bagus sekali. Over The Rainbow. Okay. Sekarang tidur, ya. Aku akan ada di sini sampai kau bangun nanti."

Kehangatan dari pelukan Chanyeol serta selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka sekaligus membuat mata Baekhyun terasa berat. Ia menyerah pada rasa kantuk dan mulai memejamkan matanya, menuju ke alam mimpi. Namun sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur, Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol menempel di atas keningnya lebih lama dari biasanya dan ia juga memberikan kecupan di pucuk hidung temannya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Baekhyun. Aku sayang padamu."

* * *

 **Jealous**

 **[Chanyeol]**

* * *

Sewaktu mereka kelas sebelas, Baekhyun menjadi sibuk dengan klub hapkidonya. Dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan. Bukan karena waktunya dengan Baekhyun menjadi berkurang, tapi karena seorang anak laki-laki di klub hapkido yang suka pada Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki yang tinggi, tampan, gagah, dan kebetulan anak laki-laki itu adalah ketua klub hapkido dan merupakan salah satu senior di tingkat akhir yang populer.

Nama anak lelaki itu adalah Lee Junki. Chanyeol langsung tidak menyukainya di hari pertama ia mengantar Baekhyun mendaftar di klub hapkido. Laki-laki itu lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, punya senyuman yang ramah dan manis tapi Chanyeol tidak suka caranya memandang Baekhyun. Temannya itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan malah balas tersenyum ketika Junki menanyakan hal macam-macam padanya. Chanyeol kesal bukan main dan Luhan ada untuk mengacaukan suasana hatinya.

"Dasar tukang cemburu!"

Chanyeol melotot tajam pada temannya.

"Luhan, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!"

"Kau yang aneh-aneh, Chanyeol! Dia, kan, bukan pacarmu. Cuma temanmu."

Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan menyemburkan sisa minuman yang belum sempat ia telan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol bergidik melihat Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum dan dengan lembut membersihkan dagu Sehun yang basah dengan sapu tangan berbahan satin.

" _Hyung_ , dengarkan apa kata kekasihku. Jangan aneh-aneh."

"Apa yang aneh dari mengkhawatirkan temanku sendiri? Aku tidak percaya pada anak laki-laki bernama Junki ini."

Luhan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan setengah mengejek setengah main-main.

"Kau ngak percaya pada setiap anak laki-laki yang mendekati Baekhyun, kalau aku boleh mengingatkan."

"Itu benar."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?!" Chanyeol dengan jengkel mencomot kentang goreng yang sudah diolesi dengan saus tomat dan dengan kasar mengunyahnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki mana pun menyakiti perasaan anak itu."

"Tapi tetap saja kau bukan pacarnya."

Ada sesuatu di dalam nada bicara Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol terganggu dan semakin kesal. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh makan siangnya tapi nafsu makannya langsung menghilang hanya dengan memikirkan Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berada di ruang latihan hapkido bersama senior menyebalkan itu. Tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bertahan sampai jam makan siang berakhir, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari kantin tepat ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang.

"Ada apa dengan wajah menyeramkan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran begitu ia dan Jongin duduk di depan Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas.

"Kepala batu itu tidak menangkap sindiran dariku."

* * *

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin menyeret Baekhyun ke kantin karena ia khawatir anak itu terlalu lelah berlatih hapkido dan melewatkan jam makan siang. Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun melewatkan jam makan siangnya karena kalau itu terjadi, anak itu pasti akan mengganggunya pada tengah malam dan mengajaknya membeli makanan di kedai dekat rumah mereka.

Tapi ketika Chanyeol baru sampai di depan pintu ruang latihan hapkido, alisnya menukik tajam melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan memakan kotak bekal bersama dengan Junki. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan Chanyeol benci dengan fakta bahwa anak itu tertawa begitu ceria dan sepenuhnya lupa bahwa Chanyeol sejak tadi pagi menunggunya.

Kesal bukan main, Chanyeol memilih pergi dari sana dan tidak berbicara pada Baekhyun selama sisa hari. Namun tepat setelah jam makan malam Chanyeol menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu keluarga Byun, menunggu pintu terbuka setelah mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali.

"Lho, Chanyeol, kenapa kau kembali lagi? Apa anak itu meninggalkan ponselnya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? AKu tidak pergi ke mana-mana sejak pulang sekolah."

Baekbeom melebarkan matanya dan segera menutup mulut menyadari kesalahannya. Chanyeol memandang kakak temannya dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Baekhyun tidak di rumah."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Baekbeom merinding merasakan kemarahan dalam nada suara teman adiknya.

"Eh, ya, begitu deh."

"Ke mana perginya anak itu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Tidak pamit?"

"Mana pernah dia pamit padaku."

Itu benar. Baekhyun tidak mau repot-repot pamit pada Baekbeom, baginya itu buang-buang waktu saja. Dan Baekbeom juga tidak peduli. Meskipun diam-diam dia selalu memantau adiknya dari Chanyeol. Dia kan tidak sejahat yang Baekhyun pikir. Tapi kemudian Baekbeom baru ingat jika anak itu juga tidak pamit pada orang tua mereka. Biasanya dia selalu dengan ceria mengumumkan pada seisi rumah bahwa ia akan pergi bersama Chanyeol. Dan karena Baekbeom mengira bahwa anak itu pasti pergi bersama Chanyeol. Ia betul-betul kaget melihat Chanyeol di sini sekarang.

Kalau tidak pergi bersama Chanyeol, lalu adiknya pergi bersama siapa?

"Kau mau menunggunya pulang?" tanya Baekbeom hati-hati ketika menyadari perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol. Ia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu. Dan tolong jangan bilang padanya kalau aku datang ke sini. Selamat malam, _hyung_."

Chanyeol berbalik dan pergi secepat bayangan. Punggungnya terlihat begitu dingin di bawah kegelapan malam. Dan malam itu ketika Baekhyun pulang ke rumah, Baekbeom menutup mulutnya dan diam saja ketika Baekhyun menatapnya curiga.

* * *

Baekhyun tahu ada yang salah.

Ia dengan cepat menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Temannya itu tidak berbicara padanya, tidak mencarinya ketika makan siang, dan tidak terlihat di mana pun saat di sekolah padahal Baekhyun sudah repot-repot melewati puluhan anak tangga untuk sampai di kelas temannya. Saat sampai di kantin, ia bergabung bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan kesal karena Chanyeol masih belum muncul juga.

"Dia ngak bakal muncul." kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu." jawab Kyungsoo asal-asalan.

"Kalian jangan setengah-setengah begitu dong!"

"Kita memang tidak tahu, _hyung_." kata Sehun sambil memakan kimchinya.

"Lagian, dia kemarin juga tidak muncul."

Baekhyun menoleh ke Jongin terlalu cepat sampai-sampai lehernya berbunyi.

"Sejak kemarin? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan raksasa itu!"

Luhan memainkan supnya yang cair dengan sendoknya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang juga sedang meliriknya, berbicara melalui pandangan mata. Sejujurnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo kesal pada Baekhyun karena anak itu tidak muncul sejak tiga hari yang lalu karena sibuk dengan klubnya. Tentu saja mereka berdua tidak keberatan Baekhyun mengisi waktunya dengan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol selalu membuang makan siang yang ia beli untuk Baekhyun. Padahal porsi makan siang Baekhyun dua kali lebih banyak tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak masalah membuang-buang uangnya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Maafkan aku."

Semua orang di meja itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka, menunggu dalam diam.

"Aku tahu belakangan aku terlalu sibuk dengan klubku. Tapi Junki _hyung_ bilang aku punya kesempatan ikut turnamen hapkido tahun ini. Jadi aku berlatih keras dengannya untuk menyempurnakan teknikku. Maaf karena aku menjadi terlalu sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk kalian. Sabtu besok mau nonton bersama di rumahku?"

Kyungsoo yang sejak dahulu kala memang lunak pada Baekhyun menghela napas dan dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya.

"Okay. Asal aku dan yang lain diberi kesempatan memilih judul filmnya."

Baekhyun nyengir ceria dan melemparkan diri untuk memeluk temannya. "Okaaaaaay!"

"Akan aku pikirkan."

Baekhyun merengut pada Luhan. "Jangan jahat padaku dong!"

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku peduli pada perasaanmu?"

Baekhyun membuat mimik ekspresi terluka dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyungsoo, seperti mengadu pada ibunya. Kyungsoo memelototi Luhan karena Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar menangis di pelukannya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan menangis. Luhan-ie hanya bercanda kok."

Baekhyun terisak-isak. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku hanya merasa begitu bersalah."

"Dasar tukang nangis. Cengeng! Ew, jangan menyedot ingusmu keras-keras. Itu menjijikkan tahu! Kau jadi jelek!"

"Xi Luhan, kau mau aku menendang bokongmu?!" ancam Kyungsoo. Luhan langsung menciut dan menutup mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ , mungkin ada baiknya kau segera menemui Chanyeol _hyung_ dan minta maaf juga padanya."

Tangisan Baekhyun langsung berhenti dan ia duduk tegak dengan wajah yang lebih tegang dan lebih bersalah. Matanya dengan cepat menjadi sembab dan pipi juga hidungnya memerah karena menangis. Jongin menyerahkan sapu tangan padanya dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pada saat itu, ketika Baekhyun hendak bangkit dari kursi, ia melihat bayangan Chanyeol di ambang pintu kantin dan senyumannya seketika mengembang seperti roti di dalam oven. Namun...

"Hyun-ie!"

Junki muncul secara tiba-tiba, menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun dari bayangan Chanyeol dan senyumannya seketika luntur. Begitu pun dengan senyuman keempat temannya yang lain.

"Hyun-ie, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Ayo, kita masih harus berlatih untuk menyempurnakan teknikmu!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergedik ngeri mendengar panggilan itu. Mereka berpandangan dengan horor sementara Jongin dan Sehun memperhatikan dengan rahang terbuka.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_ —"

"Tidak ada tapi. Ayo!"

Junki menyeretnya keluar dari kantin dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia melihat Chanyeol memandangnya penuh kemarahan sebelum menghilang.

* * *

Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Park sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia memilin ujung bajunya sambil menunggu pintu terbuka. Yura muncul dengan wajah tegang sekaligus lega.

"Nu-nuna, apa Chanyeol ada di dalam?"

Kakak temannya menghela napas.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Tapi bocah itu uring-uringannya hampir seminggu. Kau yakin mau bicara padanya?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Chanyeol yang sedang uring-uringan atau marah adalah versi paling buruk. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Juga karena ia sangat merindukan temannya dan ingin tidur di atas ranjang temannya yang berukuran King dan berbau maskulin—bau Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Yura tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya malam itu—dia sudah lelah menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang uring-uringan—dan dengan lembut mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Naik sana. Dan selesaikan apapun masalah kalian."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan secepat kilat menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di di sana selama sesaat sambil mengatur napasnya sebelum akhirnya berani mengetuk pintu. Pada ketukan ketiga, terdengar suara gebrakan di dalam sana dan Baekhyun langsung menciut.

"Park Yura, kubilang menjauh dari areaku!"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "I-ini Baekhyun."

Sunyi.

Baekhyun hampir berpikir Chanyeol tidak ada di dalam sana karena keheningan itu berlangsung cukup lama sebelum terdengar suara kunci yang diputar dan pintu terayun terbuka. Chanyeol muncul dengan wajah dingin dan Baekhyun langsung ingin menangis.

"Mau apa?"

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya panas.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi katakan apa maumu."

"Bo-boleh aku masuk?"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menatap mata temannya yang sekarang sudah merah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku mau tidur."

Baekhyun belum pernah ditolak oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya dan pertahannya pasti bakal hancur jika ia membuka mulutnya. Rasanya betul-betul menyakitkan ketika Chanyeol bersikap dingin padanya dan Baekhyun langsung menyadari bahwa kesalahannya betul-betul fatal.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia berbalik dan berlari menuruni anak tangga terlalu terburu-buru dan nyaris terjatuh. Pandangannya memburam dan ia keluar dari rumah keluarga Park sambil menangis.

Chanyeol tidak mengejarnya seperti biasanya. Dan Baekhyun ketakutan memikirkan kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan temannya.

* * *

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan berantakan dan Baekbeom untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran pada adiknya. Ia mencoba mengetuk pintunya dan dengan lembut menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi Baekhyun menyuruhnya pergi saja dan jangan memperdulikan dirinya. Baekbeom menurut dan berpesan bahwa ia ada di ruang tengah jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin makan es krim. Kakaknya itu bersedia pergi ke supermarket jika Baekhyun membutuhkan sesuatu padahal sebelum ini Baekbeom mana pernah mengiyakan permintaan aneh-aneh dari adiknya.

Baekhyun tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Ia bergelung seperti bola di atas ranjang dan terisak-isak memikirkan tindakan Chanyeol yang melukai hatinya. Ia nyaris tertidur ketika tiba-tiba ranjangnya berderit dan sebuah lengan yang hangat melingkupi tubuh kecilnya. Baekhyun menangis semakin keras ketika Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tadi jahat sekali padamu." kata Chanyeol dengan nada lembut yang membuat hati Baekhyun remuk redam. "Aku sedang uring-uringan dan emosiku tidak stabil. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan memeluk temannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berantakan di dada temannya. Ia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol begitu erat sampai-sampai dirinya sendiri kesulitan bernapas.

"Aku takut. Aku takut kau membenciku dan tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi."

"Ssst, itu tidak akan terjadi."

Baekhyun sesenggukan. "Ta-tapi tadinya kupikir begitu. Dan aku benar-benar takut."

Chanyeol mencium keningnya berkali-kali sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Tidak akan. Tapi jangan mengabaikanku lagi, ya."

Baekhyun mengintip wajah Chanyeol dari matanya yang berkabut dan ia kembali merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan klubku."

"Ya, benar. Dan seniormu itu. Anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi, menangis lebih keras. Yang lebih tinggi langsung merasa bersalah.

"Sst, jangan menangis, Baekhyun. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menghentikan aktivitas klubmu. Kau tentu berhak melakukan apa saja."

"Ya, benar. Tapi aku harusnya tidak mengabaikan kau dan yang lain." Baekhyun menangis sampai tersedak air matanya sendiri. "Aku bahkan tidak keberatan Luhan menendang bokongku."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Dia tidak akan berani. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Maman-mu yang satu itu, kan, protektif sekali padamu."

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat saat yang ia lewatkan bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Saat di mana ia selalu berlindung dibalik punggung Kyungsoo setiap kali Luhan kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi tingkahnya. Ia menyadari bahwa kesalahannya betul-betul fatal dan tidak seharusnya ia mengabaikan teman-temannya hanya karena sibuk dengan hal baru. Mengingat Luhan dan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun rindu setengah mati pada mereka.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun sudah berhenti terisak dan ia secara serius mendengarkan deru napas Chanyeol yang stabil dan merasakan dada temannya kembang kepis. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang normal. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan seperti ini.

"Aku rindu pada Chanyeol. Rindu sekali."

Chanyeol tidak membalasnya tapi ia secara berulang-ulang mencium puncak kepalanya dan itu merupakan tanda bahwa Chanyeol sudah memaafkan Baekhyun. Bahwa hubungan mereka sudah kembali normal dan baik-baik saja.

"Besok pagi kita berangkat bersama dan aku akan menjemputmu di kelas saat makan siang."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Eum!"

"Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu. Nanti kita pulang bersama."

"Eum!"

"Sabtunya kita belanja bersama untuk persiapan movie maraton bersama dengan yang lain."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol mencium keningnya lagi.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu."

Baekhyun bergeser lebih dekat padahal tubuhnya sudah menempel pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Malam ini kau menginap, ya."

"Memang itu rencanaku. Kau tidak lihat tasku?"

Baekhyun melihat dari balik punggung Chanyeol dan melihat tas sekolah temannya tergeletak di lantai dekat meja belajar Baekhyun. Anak itu tersenyum senang dan kembali bersandar pada Chanyeol.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mencium dagu temannya—ia terlalu lelah untuk menggapai kening temannya—sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi bersama dengan Chanyeol yang mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Baekhyun."

* * *

 **Jealous**

 **[Baekhyun]**

* * *

Saat awal kelas dua belas, ada seorang murid baru yang mengejar Chanyeol. Gadis itu bernama Seulgi. Tubuhnya mungil, mata kucingnya unik, dan bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman manis. Baekhyun tidak suka padanya sejak hari pertama gadis itu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyuman malu-malu sambil menyerahkan sekotak cokelat. Terkenal karena kebaikan hatinya, Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak dan menerimanya dengan senyuman. Sayangnya, hal ini diartikan Seulgi sebagai harapan. Sejak saat itu, gadis itu muncul di mana pun Chanyeol berada dan selalu memberinya makanan atau hadiah.

Baekhyun menjadi uring-uringan dan selalu memasang tampang garang setiap kali Seulgi muncul. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak peka terhadap sinyal kebencian yang Baekhyun pancarkan, ia bahkan tidak gentar ketika Luhan menatapnya tajam seolah-olah menahan diri untuk tidak melenyapkannya—jangan kaget melihat Luhan yang kadang-kadang sadis sekali karena itu memang bagian dari sifatnya.

Pernah sekali Seulgi bergabung untuk makan siang karena gadis itu memohon pada Chanyeol untuk bergabung dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak mampu menolak. Luhan langsung tersedak _kimchi_ -nya sampai-sampai tenggorokannya panas, Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya, Jongin dan Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang duduk mematung melihat Seulgi duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Terlalu dekat sampai-sampai Baekhyun ingin sekali menariknya menjauh dan jika memungkinkan, membuatnya pergi selamanya.

"Park Chanyeol." desis Luhan tajam. Matanya seolah melubangi kepala Seulgi. Sehun saja sampai merinding merasakan tatapan mata kekasihnya yang kejam.

"Ya, Lu?"

"Ya ampun, bodohnya raksasa itu." gerutu Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi pada Luhan, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ngak ngerti."

"Dasar gila." umpat Sehun. Chanyeol memelototinya.

"Sehun, jangan bicara kurang ajar padaku!"

"Dia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya." gumam Jongin.

Chanyeol bingung dengan reaksi teman-temannya sedangkan Seulgi duduk diam, memandangi Chanyeol dengan pandangan memuja. Gadis itu bahkan secara diam-diam bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Chanyeol, siku mereka nyaris berbenturan. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak sadar. Ia masih bingung dengan tingkah aneh teman-temannya. Tapi Baekhyun melihatnya. Ia memperhatikan. Dan ia mengepalkan tinjunya di atas paha, menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. Ia sudah cukup bersabar selama satu bulan ini.

"Baek, kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak menyadari urat tegang di rahang temannya.

Luhan menusuk ayamnya dengan kasar. "Dia tidak nafsu makan!"

"Luhan, sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku? Jangan memancing emosiku."

Sehun yang duduk di sebelah kiri tubuh Chanyeol dengan segera menahan pundak yang lebih tua, menahannya agar tepat di tempatnya. Luhan yang tidak pernah takut pada apapun membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol dengan pandangan membunuhnya, gemas sekali Chanyeol masih bertingkah mirip orang bodoh dan tidak menyadari aura hitam pekat dibalik punggung Baekhyun.

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini?" desis Baekhyun pada Seulgi, mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya sejak kehadiran Seulgi.

Gadis itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan pandangan polos sementara yang lain menunggu sambil menahan napas.

"A-aku hanya ingin makan siang bersama dengan Cha-Chanyeol _sunbaenim_."

"KAU TIDAK DIIJINKAN DUDUK DI SINI!"

Lengkingan Baekhyun menyentak seluruh penjuru kantin, membuat semua orang menoleh cepat pada laki-laki mungil yang baru saja menyemburkan amarahnya. Mereka memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus heran. Anak itu dikenal selalu ceria, penuh tawa, dan tidak mudah kehilangan kontrol. Namun sekarang ia betul-betul menyeramkan. Seulgi bahkan gemetaran di bawah pandangan tajamnya.

"Byun Baekhyun," desis Chanyeol memperingatkan. "ada apa denganmu?"

"Berani-beraninya kau mengijinkan gadis ini duduk di sini! Aku tidak peduli apapun alasannya tapi meja ini hanya untuk kita _berenam_."

"Baek—"

"Memangnya dia siapa?! Kutanya, dia siapa? Kalau kau mau pacaran dengannya, jangan bawa dia berkumpul di sini!"

"Byun Baekhyun, jangan bicara yang macam-macam!"

"KENAPA? DIA MENGANGGUKU!"

"CUKUP."

Baekhyun tersentak, tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol baru saja membentaknya dengan nada tajam. Chanyeol tampak kalap tapi kemudian merasa bersalah ketika temannya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan terluka. Luhan meremas tangan Kyungsoo, tidak nyaman dengan ketegangan yang menggantung di udara. Sementara Sehun dan Jongin dalam posisi siaga, bersiap mengejar Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan kabur.

"Baek—"

"Kau keterlaluan, Park Chanyeol."

Anak itu berbalik tepat sebelum air matanya tumpah. Sehun dan Jongin mengumpat secara bersamaan sebelum mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari menembus lautan manusia. Luhan membanting sendoknya dan dengan kasar menarik Kyungsoo agar berdiri. Seulgi yang tidak tahu apa-apa terdiam di tempatnya, terguncang berat.

"Tidak mau makan siang lagi kalau ada orang lain diikutsertakan tanpa ijin." kata Luhan dalam satu tarikan napas, menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan kentang goreng ke wajah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatapnya maklum. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga dia mencarimu lagi."

"Kyungsoo, jangan bicara lagi dengannya!"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam seperti orang dungu, menatap punggung Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang pergi meninggalkan kantin. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

* * *

Mereka belum pernah saling mendiamkan sebelumnya. Dan rasanya aneh tidak melihat Baekhyun menempel pada Chanyeol seperti tentakel, itu benar-benar pemandangan yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka berdua tidak muncul saat jam makan siang dan tidak pulang bersama lagi.

Luhan, satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini, berdeham untuk menarik perhatian semua orang yang duduk saling berhadapan di meja.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Sehun. Jongin menyikut lengannya sambil memasang tampang ingin muntah.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama. Mereka harus segera didamaikan."

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, aku setuju. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Suruh Chanyeol minta maaf pada Baekhyun dong!" kata Luhan. "Anak itu meskipun merepotkan dan suka bikin jengkel tapi di sini yang bersalah adalah Chanyeol."

"Luhan, ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Chanyeol." kata Kyungsoo, tenang dan lembut. Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya memandang dengan tatapan memuja dan sekarang giliran Sehun yang menyikut lengannya sambil memasang tampang ingin muntah.

"Aku heran. Kenapa mereka tidak pacaran saja, sih? Cemburu satu sama lain tapi cuma berteman."

"Hubungan mereka, kan, memang rumit." timpal Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Luhan, jangan coba-coba membahas ini jika ada Baekhyun. Anak itu bakal marah besar dan ngambeg lagi. Biarkan mereka mengurus masalah itu sendiri."

Saat itu lah mereka melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju kantin dari arah yang berlawanan. Mereka berhenti karena hampir menabrak satu sama lain, saling memandang selama sepersekian detik tapi kemudian Baekhyun berbalik dan pergi secepat kilat. Chanyeol, di sisi lain, hanya mampu memandangnya.

Keempat temannya yang lain saling menatap dan menghela napas.

"Memang benar-benar rumit."

* * *

Saat turun dari bus, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berjalan sendirian menuju rumah dengan perasaan rindu yang menerjangnya. Anak itu rindu pulang bersama Chanyeol. Sekarang ini ia sedang malas jalan kaki dan biasanya Chanyeol ada untuk menggendongnya di punggung.

Tapi mengingat Chanyeol yang belum meminta maaf padanya dan malah terkesan mengacuhkannya, Baekhyun langsung cemberut dan tanpa sadar berjalan dengan langkah menghentak.

"Nanti mampir ke supermarket dulu, ya. Aku belikan seember es krim stroberi. Mau?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan tersandung kakinya sendiri karena terkejut. Ia menghentikan langkah dan berbalik secepat kilat, membuat lehernya ngilu. Anak itu memicingkan mata mendapati Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah berjalan di belakangnya.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Pulang. Rumahku, kan, satu komplek denganmu."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah karena malu, ia nyaris tersenyum tapi masih bisa menahan diri. Dirinya hampir melompat kegirangan melihat Chanyeol berbicara padanya seolah-olah sebelum ini mereka tidak saling berteriak dan menuntut perhatian.

Biasanya, jika anak itu ngambeg, Chanyeol akan berjalan di belakangnya dan berusaha membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi. Baekhyun rindu sekali dengan temannya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau es krim stroberi ngak?"

"Ngak."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah. Nanti aku bilang pada Luhan untuk mampir ke rumah untuk mengambil es krim stroberinya."

Baekhyun berbalik lagi, mengagetkan Chanyeol. Anak itu berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan alis yang nyaris menyatu.

"Kenapa harus bawa-bawa Luhan?! Dia itu sudah punya pacar! Namanya Oh Sehun!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau ngak boleh mendekatinya lagi!"

Chanyeol menahan ekspresi gelinya. "Aku tidak bilang mau mendekatinya. Cuma mau memberinya es krim. Luhan, kan, juga temanku."

"Ya ngak boleh dong! Itu, kan, es krimku!" gerutu Baekhyun, wajahnya makin merah karena kesal dan malu. "Lagian, kau, kan, tadi bilang itu untukku. Jangan plin plan!"

Baekhyun berbalik lagi tapi belum sempat berjalan karena Chanyeol menahan lengannya lalu membalik tubuhnya agar mereka saling berhadapan. Yang lebih tinggi tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun, erat sekali sampai-sampai Baekhyun menahan napas.

"Jangan marah lagi, Baek. Maafkan Chanyeol, ya. Pasti yang kemarin itu menjengkelkan sekali, ya?"

Baekhyun mendesah bahagia dan sepenuhnya lupa kemarahannya. Ia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada temannya. Heran juga kenapa ia tidak juga bertambah tinggi.

"Janji tidak begitu lagi?"

"Ya. Aku juga sudah bicara pada Seulgi untuk tidak mengejarku lagi. Dia sudah mengerti, syukurlah."

Baekhyun masih agak kesal mendengar nama Seulgi tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat. Selalu, setiap kali mereka bertengkar, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang meminta maaf.

"Jadi hari ini mau kutraktir apa?"

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan nyengir ceria.

"Aku mau es krim, mau kripik kentang, mau _bubble tea_ , mau _jajjangmyeon_ , mau semuanyaaa!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambut temannya. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Boleh saja. Sekarang, ayo naik ke punggungku. Ini bonus. Dan karena aku tahu kau sedang malas jalan kaki."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, kadang-kadang masih tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol dapat menebaknya dengan begitu mudah. Dan tersanjung dengan kebaikannya. Lelaki itu satu-satunya teman Baekhyun yang bersedia melakukan apapun dan tidak pernah mengeluh.

Ketika Baekhyun melompat ke punggung temannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya betul-betul beruntung memiliki Chanyeol sebagai temannya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol! Sayang padamu sepenuh hatiku."

Chanyeol cuma tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

 **Unconditionally**

* * *

Setelah hari pembaptisan Jesper, Chanyeol dan yang lain memutuskan untuk menginap selama semalam. Mereka terlalu bersemangat mengamati Jesper dan masih ingin berlama-lama bermain dengan bayi kemerah-merahan yang mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya hampir seperti mengurus Baekhyun versi bayi—ini sepenuhnya benar soalnya Baekbeom tidak pernah lupa mengolok-olok adiknya di depan umum—namun lebih menggemaskan dan masih suka nangis.

Tadinya Chanyeol pikir Kyungsoo yang akan berperan besar dalam membantu Baekhyun mengurus Jesper. Luhan jelas tidak bisa diandalkan. Ia bahkan menangis ketika Jesper menangis, membuat Sehun khawatir setengah mati dan berusaha menjauhkan kekasihnya dari Jesper sepanjang siang. Sementara Jongin dan Chanyeol mengamati dari jauh, tidak benar-benar tahu urusan soal bayi dan takut menyakiti Jesper kecil yang rapuh ketika berusaha menggendongnya.

Namun, di luar dugaan semua orang, Baekhyun tampak begitu dewasa ketika mendekap Jesper di dadanya. Ia menimang bayinya, menenangkan bayinya dengan suaranya yang lembut dan bernada membujuk, bahkan tidak jijik ketika mengganti popoknya. Soalnya Luhan langsung kabur begitu Jesper ngompol.

Hal ini, tentu saja, membuat semua orang bangga. Luhan secara tulus mengutarakan hal tersebut ketika mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah, mengamati Jesper yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kau luar biasa." kata Luhan bersungguh-sungguh. "Tadinya kukira kau bakal nangis ketika Jesper menjerit-jerit atau ngompol."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau memang belum cocok dan siap menjadi seorang Mum."

"Kyungsoo, jangan menghinaku begitu deh. Nanti aku pasti bisa! Iya kan, Sehun-ie?"

Sehun mengelus puncak kepala kekasihnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang membuat teman-teman mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi ngeri. Mereka berdua benar-benar _head over heels_.

"Tapi Luhan benar. Kau luar biasa, _little pie_. Aku bangga sekali padamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus lengannya dan Baekhyun berkaca-kaca mendengar panggilan sayang Kyungsoo untuknya. Rasanya seolah-olah ia sudah bertumbuh dewasa dan untuk pertama kalinya melakukan sesuatu yang benar dan tepat di dalam hidupnya. Memiliki Jesper memang terasa tepat. Membuatnya lengkap.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan bisa melewati ini tanpa bantuan kalian semua."

Jongin membungkuk di atas Jesper dan dengan lembut mencium keningnya yang kecil.

"Nanti pasti Jesper akan merasa bangga punya Mum sepertimu, _hyung_."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak diragukan lagi." kata Chanyeol tegas di sebelah Baekhyun, sebelah lengannya memeluk bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap temannya penuh rasa terima kasih karena memang Chanyeol lah yang berjasa besar selama masa kehamilannya. Temannya itu meskipun berada di Boston tapi masih sempat menuruti permintaan Baekhyun yang aneh-aneh saat ia masih hamil. _Postcard_ bergambar gajah, misalnya. Tadi Baekhyun mendadak ingin makan _patbingsu_ dan Chanyeol tanpa banyak bicara langsung melesat ke garasi dan pergi ke supermarket. Benar-benar _teman_ yang baik.

"Ini bukan permainan saling menatap. Jadi tolong kendalikan diri kalian." kata Luhan malas.

Kyungsoo melempar wajah temannya dengan bantal dan Luhan secara otomatis menjerit. Jeritannya membuat Jesper terperanjat dalam tidurnya dan bayi mungil itu menjerit-jerit tidak nyaman sampai-sampai wajahnya berubah merah. Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol memelototi Luhan dengan garang sementara Sehun menyembunyikan Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tampak lebih khawatir pada Luhan daripada dengan Jesper yang menangis ketakutan. Dasar pasangan dimabuk cinta!

"Oh, sayang, tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis. Mum di sini."

Baekhyun mencium puncak hidung Jesper, membisikkan kata-kata ajaib ke telinganya yang mungil, dan bayi itu berhenti menangis dengan mudah. Semua orang dibuat takjub dengan perubahan anak itu.

Dia, Byun Baekhyun, anak laki-laki mungil yang hidupnya bergantung pada Chanyeol dan yang sebelum ini tidak becus mengurus dirinya sendiri, sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa.

* * *

Malam harinya setelah pesta singkat di halaman belakang rumah, semua orang pergi ke kamar tamu untuk tidur. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Luhan yang berseri-seri, dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Sehun karena mereka tampak terburu-buru ketika memasuki kamar—semua orang tidak mau tahu karena itu bisa saja sesuatu yang berbau seksual. Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan bergandengan tangan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Mereka tidak mau tidur di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun dan Luhan. Itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Ia terjaga di samping boks bayinya, menatap bayinya dengan pandangan meratap dan merasakan dadanya sesak. Dorongan untuk menangis begitu besar tapi ia dengan segera membekap mulutnya, menahan jeritan frustasinya. Ada banyak hal yang memaksanya untuk siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuknya. Dan setelah menahannya begitu lama, Baekhyun merasa ingin meledak sekarang juga.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau tidak mendengarku mengetuk pintu dan tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Ada apa, hm?"

Chanyeol menuntunnya duduk di tepi ranjang dan temannya itu secara natural berlutut di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya yang lebar menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan sebagai bentuk dukungan. Mata Chanyeol tampak begitu cemerlang di dalam kegelapan. Matanya memancarkan cinta, ketulusan, dan pengertian. Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi, ia masih bersedia bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Buttercup. Kau bisa mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang."

Baekhyun menerjangnya begitu cepat sampai-sampai Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka berdua berakhir terlentang di atas karpet dengan posisi saling memeluk. Baekhyun menahan isakannya supaya Jesper tidak terbangun dan akibatnya napasnya terasa tercekik, membakar tenggorokannya. Matanya terasa sakit, hidungnya kesulitan menghirup oksigen, tapi Chanyeol ada untuk mendekapnya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun seolah-olah temannya adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga di muka bumi ini dan memang begitu kenyataannya.

"A-aku jahat. Ja-jahat. Le-lah. Je-Jesper. Hikss—"

Chanyeol masih belum menangkap maksudnya, tapi ia menunggu dengan sabar.

"A-aku Mum yang tidak becus."

"Itu tidak benar," sangkal Chanyeol cepat. "Kau sungguh luar biasa, Buttercup. Percaya padaku."

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut, tidak setuju.

"Kau tidak tahu!" ia menjerit sambil memeluk dada Chanyeol, penyesalan menusuk dada Baekhyun sehingga ia menjadi lebih histeris. "Kau tidak tahu! Aku jahat! Aku bukan Mum yang baik untuknya. Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan kalian semua tidak seharusnya bangga padaku!"

"Baekhyun—"

"Tidak, itu benar!" potong Baekhyun cepat. Napasnya terengah-engah. "Aku bukan Mum yang baik."

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau adalah Mum buruk. Beritahu aku alasannya."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Ia menangis di dada temannya, terisak-isak sambil berusaha menghirup udara. Tenaganya terkuras habis dan ia terkulai di atas tubuh temannya, bersandar sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol seolah-olah hidupnya akan berakhir jika Chanyeol melepaskannya.

Dan kemudian ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Baekhyun merasa lelah. Mengurus seorang bayi adalah sebuah hal baru baginya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia bayangkan akan ia lakukan. Rasanya begitu melelahkan. Jesper suka sekali menangis, tangisan yang melengking. Jeritannya membelah dada Baekhyun. Ia merasa lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya. Jam tidurnya berkurang. Ia tidur larut malam dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Rutinitasnya hanya berpusat pada Jesper dan ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Semua hal itu membuat Baekhyun frustasi dan ia mendapati dirinya menyalahkan Jesper. Ia merasa begitu jahat berpikir bahwa kehadiran Jesper mempersulitnya, membuatnya tidak bebas, menjeratnya ke dalam penderitaan.

Namun ketika melihat wajah Jesper yang begitu mirip dengannya, mata bulan sabitnya yang bening, juga senyumannya yang luar biasa memikat, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak seharusnya menyalahkan keadaan. Ia seharusnya mengatasinya dan bertahan seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan orang dewasa. Itu membuatnya merasa buruk, bahwa ia kadang-kadang tidak sekuat yang orang-oang pikir.

"Buttercup, sayang, tidak apa-apa." bisik Chanyeol di telinganya. Nadanya begitu membujuk. "Setiap orang pasti melewati fase-fase seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu bertahan dan aku yakin kau mampu mengatasi ini. Kau betul-betul luar biasa, Baekhyun. Aku bangga sekali padamu."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua matanya yang bengkak.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, kan?"

"Konyol. Mana mungkin."

"Bahkan meskipun aku nantinya tetap bergantung padamu dan tidak benar-benar tumbuh dewasa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Itu, sih, aku sudah bisa menebaknya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku punya firasat kau selamanya akan menjadi Baekhyun kecil-ku yang suka berbuat aneh-aneh tapi dicintai semua orang."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sambil menggumamkan ungkapan terima kasih secara berulang-ulang. Bahkan meskipun Kyungsoo dan Luhan selalu ada untuknya, belum pernah ada orang yang bisa membuatnya begitu lega seperti yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuknya.

"Giant?"

"Oh, ya ampun, kangen sekali dengan panggilan itu!"

Baekhyun tertawa sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergetar. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Tidak gratis, tahu."

"Kau mau apa? Odeng? Boleh saja. Besok aku belikan."

"Tidak mau. Membeli odeng itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, sepenuhnya lupa pada kesedihannya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Jangan aneh-aneh."

"Nah, jadi sekarang kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku, kan?"

Baekhyun memerah karena malu dan Chanyeol tertawa sambil mencubit pipinya yang chubby.

"Bayarannya aku diijinkan tidur di sini bersama denganmu dan Chanhyun. Aku mau tidur bersama dengan anak baptisku sebelum kembali ke Boston. Pasti bakal rindu sekali dengannya."

"Namanya itu Jesper. Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilnya Chanhyun?" tanya Baekhyun. Itu sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran sejak ia memberitahu Chanyeol nama Korea bayinya.

"Namanya juga Chanhyun. Jadi apa salahnya kupanggil begitu?"

"Cuma kau satu-satunya orang yang memanggil dia begitu."

"Benar. Dan aku tidak mengijinkan orang lain memanggilnya begitu. Cukup aku saja."

Baekhyun mencubit lengan temannya main-main. "Dia bayiku, bukan bayimu. Jangan over-protektif begitu padanya."

"Dia juga bayi _ku_ , Baekhyun. Aku ayah baptisnya, jangan pernah lupa soal itu."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar mendengar penyataan tegas itu. Dan ia tersenyum begitu lebar dan memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilnya Chanhyun?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Melalui ekor matanya, ia menatap seorang bayi mungil yang tertidur pulang di dalam boks bayinya yang hangat. Bayi mungil kemerah-merahan yang telah mengubah hidup Baekhyun, hidupnya, hidup semua orang. Bayi yang membuatnya meraskan ikatan kuat yang asing pada momen ketika ia pertama kali memandangnya.

"Karena ada namaku di sana. Dan ada namamu juga. Namanya betul-betul indah dan aku selalu ingin mengucapkannya dengan mulutku."

Itu adalah jawaban yang tidak terduga; begitu jujur dan melemahkan hati. Baekhyun menangis lagi, kali ini dalam diam. Ketika Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun jatuh tertidur karena lelah menangis, temannya itu justru mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum begitu manis padanya, nyaris menyilaukan.

"Terima kasih, giant. Aku sangat, sangat sayang padamu dengan segenap hatiku."

Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun memberikan kecupan penuh cinta di kening temannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Aku juga sayang padamu dengan segenap hatiku. Tidak diragukan lagi."

* * *

 **Bitter Sweet Love**

* * *

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum pernah menjadi canggung sebelumnya.

Itu terjadi untuk pertama kalinya saat mereka berdua bertemu di rumah sakit Seoul. Kyungsoo mengalami koma setelah melahirkan Taeoh dan Jongin dengan kalap menghubungi teman-temannya, meminta mereka untuk datang. Baekhyun bersumpah itu kali pertama ia mendengar Jongin menangis dan tampak begitu putus asa. Ia sendiri, di sisi lain, pecah dalam tangisan ketika tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Ia tidak akan sanggup kehilangan Kyungsoo, tidak akan pernah.

Suasana hatinya yang kacau dan air matanya yang tidak berhenti harus diperparah dengan panggilan dari Luhan. Temannya yang tidak kalah cengeng darinya itu meraung di sambungan telepon, menangis terisak-isak tapi berhasil memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia sedang berada di bandara Beijing, bersiap untuk terbang ke Seoul. Baekhyun memarahinya, memintanya untuk tidak menganggunya.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, sambil mendekap Jesper di dadanya, Baekhyun menangis sementara Yifan duduk di sampingnya, separo memeluknya untuk memberi dukungan.

Dan saat ia tiba di depan ruangan Kyungsoo, saat itu lah Chanyeol muncul.

Mereka berhenti, saling bertatapan yang terasa seperti selamanya, dan Baekhyun tidak sadar jika dia menangis lagi. Kali ini untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Hai, Baek."

"H-hai."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung padanya. Ia mengangguk sekilas pada Yifan lalu secara natural mengambil alih Jesper yang tertidur di dalam gendongan Baekhyun, menimang bocah itu dan masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam ruangan. Sepanjang hari itu Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Jongin yang tampak seperti kehilangan setengah hidupnya, sama sekali tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Itu, jujur saja, menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena Yifan berada di sisinya setiap saat, tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun menjauh darinya.

"A-aku takut, _hyung_. Aku takut." gumam Jongin sambil meremas tangannya sendiri, terdengar begitu putus asa dan kehilangan harapan.

Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan memastikan dia bisa bangun lagi dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai Eomma-nya Taeoh."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol penuh harap lalu memeluknya.

Baekhyun yang diam-diam mendengarkan tersenyum bangga. Chanyeol memang memiliki kemampuan untuk menenangkan hati orang-orang, membuat mereka merasa lebih baik. Dan dia selalu bisa diandalkan. Sejak dahulu, Chanyeol memang lebih dewasa daripada Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar menganggumkan, pikir Baekhyun sambil memandang temannya dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun yang nyaris tertidur di sofa di kamar rawat Kyungsoo terlonjak bangun. Ia melotot pada Luhan yang dengan brutal masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Temannya tersentak dan menaruh tangan di mulutnya ketika ia melihat tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, terguncang berat.

Dengan langkah diseret, Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. Kemarahan Baekhyun luntur seketika melihat Luhan menangisi Kyungsoo, mirip dengan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Soo, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Tega-teganya kau melakukan ini padaku, pada kami!"

Baekhyun membungkuk di sisi lain tubuh Kyungsoo, menggenggam satu tangannya yang lain.

"Luhan, dia pasti bertahan, kan?"

"Harus, Baek. Harus." kata Luhan dengan suara bergetar. "Aku mana bisa hidup tanpanya, Baek. Mana bisa."

Baekhyun menelan gumpalan keras di tenggorokannya, berjuang untuk tidak menangis tapi sia-sia saja.

"Memangnya kita bisa apa tanpanya, Lu? Soo segalanya. Segalanya."

Luhan dan Baekhyun menangis lebih keras, tapi yang lain tetap terdiam di tempatnya, tidak mau menginterupsi. Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri di kedua sisi Jongin sementara Yifan duduk di pojok bersama dengan Jesper di pelukannya, diam saja karena ia bukan bagian dari mereka.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memperhatikan wajah pucat Kyungsoo dan matanya yang tertutup rapat, tidak menunjukkan kehidupan. Saat usia kandungannya menginjak sembilan bulan, Kyungsoo pernah mengirim _email_ berisi pesan aneh yang membuat kedua temannya ngambeg padanya. Kyungsoo mengatakan ada sedikit gangguan pada bayinya dan bahwa kemungkinan operasinya akan gagal lebih besar.

Tapi dia memohon untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jongin. Dan menyuruh mereka berjanji untuk menjaga Taeoh jika Kyungsoo tidak berhasil melakukannya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menyurukkan wajah di kedua sisi leher Kyungsoo, menangis dalam diam.

"Kau akan baik-baik, Soo. Aku janji."

"Kau tidak akan pergi. Aku janji."

* * *

Menjelang malam, Luhan dan Sehun pamit pulang untuk menjemput Haowen di rumah keluarga Oh dan berjanji akan kembali lagi setelah jam makan malam. Baekhyun juga meminta Yifan untuk membawa pulang Jesper dan lelaki itu menurut tanpa banyak bertanya. Sebelum pergi, Yifan mencium kening Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat harus memalingkan wajah dengan perasaan aneh diperutnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk canggung di sofa. Mereka tidak banyak bicara. Dan jika diingat-ingat, Chanyeol memang tidak banyak bicara setiap kali ada Yifan. Anak itu diam-diam melirik temannya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, memperhatikan sesuatu yang tampak seperti grafik—mungkin data pasiennya. Baekhyun dengan sedih melirik ruang kosong di antara mereka, merasa begitu sedih karena Chanyeol mendiamkannya.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memutar leher ke temannya, memandangnya dengan ekspresi bertanya. Baekhyun gelagapan, tidak sadar telah menyuarakan isi kepalanya keras-keras. Anak itu buru-buru menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung.

"Ti-tidak kok."

"Oh."

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan ponselnya. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi Chanyeol juga meliriknya, ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi tidak tahu kenapa suasana diantara mereka begitu canggung. Tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun ragu-ragu berbalik sambil memainkan ujung jaketnya. Ia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"M-mau ke supermarket."

Alis Chanyeol nyaris menyatu ketika menatap temannya dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Untuk apa malam-malam begini ke supermarket?"

"Mau membeli es krim. Lalu mampir di kedai pinggir jalan membeli odeng dan _ddeokpoki_."

"Kenapa tidak minta padaku seperti biasanya?"

 _Seperti biasanya_.

Baekhyun menahan gumpalan keras di tenggorokannya dan nyaris menangis menghadapi sikap casual Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata seperti itu setelah mengacuhkan Baekhyun seharian ini? Ia bahkan tidak bertanya bagaimana kabar Baekhyun, tidak mengatakan apapun selain sapaan singkat. Sebelum ini, ia tidak membalas _email_ maupun pesan suara dari Baekhyun. Ia beralasan sedang banyak pekerjaan dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengecek kotak pesan di ponselnya.

Bohong. Baekhyun tahu itu bohong.

Kenapa? Kenapa temannya berbuat begitu pada Baekhyun?

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku mau pergi sendiri saja."

Chanyeol bangkit dan pandangan matanya berubah gelap, dipenuhi amarah. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan tidak sadar telah mundur satu langkah ke belakang, tidak siap dengan kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Kubilang, aku yang akan membelinya. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kenapa? Apa karena sudah ada DIA kau tidak mau lagi meminta sesuatu padaku, begitu?!"

Baekhyun semakin terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba membentaknya. Anak itu tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Temannya itu baru tersadar dengan kesalahannya ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis. Ia bergerak untuk meraihnya, tapi Baekhyun mundur menjauh.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Baek—"

"Tidak usah membawa-bawa Yifan!" jerit anak itu tertahan, takut membangunkan Jongin yang sedang tidur di sofa. "Kau sendiri yang mengabaikan aku! Apa salahku, giant? Apa?! Kau sudah tidak menganggapku teman, begitu?"

"Baek—"

"Jangan bicara lagi padaku!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan nyaris menabrak Luhan dan Sehun yang juga hendak masuk ke dalam. Luhan bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan Haowen digendongannya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Baekhyun? Mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun menghapus cepat air matanya dan kabur begitu saja, meninggalkan temannya dalam kebingungan. Chanyeol, di sisi lain, masih terdiam di tempatnya. Begitu Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan, Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa ia berada di luar, tapi ia masih tidak mau pergi dari taman yang dingin dan sepi itu. Ia duduk di salah satu ayunan untuk anak-anak, tidak melakukan apapun selain menunduk memandang kedua tangannya yang terasa sedingin es. Udara malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya dan Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah tahan dengan udara dingin. Memikirkan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah membuat udara terasa semakin dingin dan Baekhyun menahan keinginan untuk menangis.

Tidak. Buat apa dia memikirkan temannya yang sudah membuatnya sakit hati dan menangis?

Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya sambil sesenggukan.

"Giant bodoh itu mana ngerti perasaanku!"

"Iya, aku ngak ngerti perasaanmu. Makanya aku datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget lalu buru-buru mendongak. Ia melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Baekhyun sedikit merasa kasihan melihatnya kehabisan napas karena baru saja berlari jauh, tapi ia sedang sangat kesal dan tidak mau gampang dibujuk atau luluh.

"Pergi."

"Tidak setelah aku bersusah payah mencarimu."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan secara natural berlutut di depan Baekhyun, menyerah sepenuhnya pada anak itu. Baekhyun berniat kabur, tapi tidak ada ruang untuk melarikan diri. Dia berusaha untuk melihat ke mana pun asal tidak ke wajah temannya karena itu melemahkannya.

"Baek, tanganmu dingin sekali."

Baekhyun berjengit merasakan sebuah tangan hangat melingkupi tangannya, menggosoknya berkali-kali sampai Baekhyun merasa hangat hingga ke hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti tadi padamu. Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tentu berhak marah. Aku tidak akan melarang. Kau bahkan boleh memukulku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku janji hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. " _Kenapa_?"

Giliran Chanyeol yang membuang muka, tidak mau melihat Baekhyun. Rasanya sulit sekali, tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Baekhyun dengan lembut menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang—Chanyeol suka sekali memegang tangan Baekhyun yang cantik soalnya jarinya lebih lentik dari jari nunanya—dan memaksa lelaki itu untuk menatapnya. Pandangan matanya tak terbantahkan.

"Kenapa, Chanyeol?"

"Entahlah." kata Chanyeol setelah mengeluarkan tawa kering. "Rasanya aneh, Baek. Sejujurnya, semenjak kau menikah, rasanya semua menjadi aneh. Mungkin karena kita sudah berteman begitu lama sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menghitungnya. Kau... uh, kau sudah terbiasa bergantung padaku. Tapi... yeah. Sekarang kau punya DIA."

" _O-oh_."

Baekhyun berkedip. Chanyeol membuang muka lagi.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menarik wajahnya dari kehangatan tangan Baekhyun, tidak mau berlama-lama merasakannya karena takut terlena. Dalam hati ia mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa batasnya begitu jelas. Hanya saja karena terlalu menyayangi anak itu, kadang-kadang ia sampai tidak menyadari batasnya. Ia telah berusaha keras menjaga batas di antara mereka, bahwa apapun yang terjadi dia tetap lah hanya seorang teman. Tidak lebih. Tidak _bisa_ lebih.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas ucapannya. Anak itu merasakannya—merasakan perbedaannya dan batas di antara mereka. Aku sudah punya Yifan, Baekhyun berulang kali mengingatkan diri sendiri. Dia sudah punya Yifan dan dia berusaha untuk tidak bergantung pada temannya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesulit ini. Mungkin benar kata Baekbeom kalau selamanya ia tidak akan pernah lepas dari Chanyeol.

Tapi, mereka kan cuma teman.

"Ayo kembali. Luhan bisa menendang bokongku kalau aku tidak segera membawamu kembali."

Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri lagi. Lelaki itu tampak seperti ingin mengulurkan tangannya tapi menariknya lagi. Ia berdeham dengan canggung sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, seperti menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh temannya. Baekhyun berdiri dan ia berjalan di belakang Chanyeol menuju rumah sakit.

Saat memandang punggung dingin temannya, Baekhyun baru sadar jika jaraknya dengan Chanyeol jauh sekali.

* * *

 **Mums**

* * *

 _ **Baekhyun mengundang Anda ke sebuah grup baru; BERKELUARGA**_

Baekhyun : Aku ngak percaya saat ini telah tiba. Rasanya sedih sekali.

Luhan : Aku juga ngak percaya waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu aku sudah begitu tua dan bayi kita yang tampan sudah akan menikah. Oh, Ya Tuhan!

Kyungsoo : Aku rasanya ingin sekali menangis.

Baekhyun : Oh, Kyungsoo, jangan nangis. Kalau kau nangis, kita semua bakal menangis.

Luhan : Terlambat. Aku ngak bisa menahannya lagi.

Baekhyun : Kita memang harus melepasnya, kan? Jesper-ku yang dulunya suka ngeces, menangis menjerit-jerit, dan tidak bisa makan tanpa bantuanku, sekarang sudah akan berkeluarga. Perasaanku campur aduk.

Kyungsoo : Aku ingat saat itu Jesper pernah demam dan kau nangis-nangis sambil membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat itu, ketika bayi mungilmu yang kemerah-merahan tertidur dipelukanmu setelah lelah menangis, kau mengatakan pada si perawat bahwa kau sudah membenci istrinya kelak.

Luhan : Yeah. Benar. Saat itu aku seratus persen setuju karena kupikir dia akan menjadi milik kita bersama selamanya. Tapi dia tumbuh begitu cepat dan kita tidak bisa menyamai kecepatannya lagi.

Baekhyun : /ngak bisa ngomong apa-apa karena sibuk nangis/

Kyungsoo : Tapi itu kan dulu. Heeyeon gadis yang baik, manis, dewasa, cerdas, dan kita semua tidak mampu menolaknya. Dia benar-benar sempurna untuk Jesper.

Luhan : Yeah. Kau benar. Dia akan menjadi seorang Byun yang luar biasa nantinya dan akan memberi kita bayi yang lucu-lucu.

Baekhyun : Dia membuatku meraskaan bagaimana rasanya menjadi ibu seorang anak perempuan. Rasanya betul-betul berbeda, kadang-kadang aku sendiri masih takjub. Dia anak perempuan yang berbakti pada orang tua. Dan aku sayang sekali padanya meskipun sebentar lagi dia akan merebut putraku satu-satunya.

Kyungsoo : Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika suatu nanti Taeoh datang padaku dan bilang kalau dia punya pacar. Aku pasti bakal menangis diam-diam di kamar mandi. Dia kan satu-satunya yang aku punya.

Luhan : Percaya lah, Soo, aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya. Dan aku menangis diam-diam di kamar mandi sambil memeluk boneka yang dulu sering Haowen peluk saat masih bayi ketika tahu dia sudah punya pacar. Sehun dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kami tahu waktunya memang akan tiba. Haowen dan Zhiyu sudah dewasa. Tapi rasanya aku ngak bakal pernah siap untuk semua ini.

Baekhyun : Aku tahu kau pasti merasa cemburu. Tapi jangan coba-coba mencampuri urusannya, ya. Apalagi sampai diam-diam membaca kotak pesannya.

Kyungsoo : Baek, aku bertaruh kalau temanmu yang satu itu pasti sudah melakukannya!

Luhan : ...

Baekhyun : Aku ngak percaya kau adalah tipe orang tua yang sekaku itu! Luhaen, nanti Haowen marah dan ngambeg padamu kalau dia tahu!

Luhan : Dia sudah tahu, oke?! Ngak usah marah-marah padaku. Dia paham Mama-nya ngak bisa menahan diri dan mengijinkan aku mengecek ponselnya sesekali. Tapi aku sudah tidak melakukannya lagi. Bukan karena aku ingin menghargai privasinya atau karena Sehun memarahiku yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi karena aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya.

Kyungsoo : Oh, sayang, aku tahu ini pasti berat. Tapi kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Zhiyu kan masih ndusel-ndusel di pelukanmu tiap akhir pekan. Kau masih memiliki hak penuh atas putramu. Taeoh sudah tidak begitu lagi sejak dia masuk sekolah menengah. Dan aku betul-betul merasa kehilangan.

Baekhyun : Kadang-kadang aku iri sekali padamu, Luhaen. Kau punya dua putra yang lucu-lucu. Sedangkan aku hanya punya Jesper.

Kyungsoo : Begitu pun denganku. Jongin masih belum bisa menghilangkan traumanya dan aku tidak tega meminta satu lagi darinya. Dia bilang Taeoh dan diriku saja sudah cukup.

Luhan : Yeah, aku tahu aku satu poin di atas kalian untuk itu. Namun, sesungguhnya, sampai sekarang aku masih khawatir aku tidak bisa menjadi Ma yang baik untuk mereka. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatku. Kadang-kadang aku malu karena Haowen dan Zhiyu bisa melihat anak lelaki remaja di dalam diriku saat aku melakukan hal-hal kekanakan. Dan mereka cuma tersenyum. Mereka tahu bahwa Ma-nya memang seperti ini. Kadang-kadang aku merasa tidak sanggup menanggung cinta yang mereka berikan padaku karena cinta mereka besar sekali.

Baekhyun : Itu terjadi padaku. Sampai sekarang aku merasa kadang-kadang bukan aku yang mengurus Jesper, tapi Jesper lah yang mengurusku. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan melihat Mum-nya menaikkan kaki di dasbor mobil dan tidak pernah berkomentar apa-apa ketika mendengarku bernyanyi Boggis, Bunce, and Bean di kamar mandi!

Kyungsoo : Taeoh agak pendiam seperti Jongin. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Kadang-kadang aku khawatir melihatnya kesulitan mengekspresikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia sayang padaku seperti aku sayang padanya. Tapi belakangan aku tahu jika setiap kali aku sakit dia akan menyelinap masuk ke kamarku dan memelukku hingga pagi hari. Dia akan tidur di tengah-tengah, di antara aku dan Jongin, sama seperti ketika dia masih kecil dulu.

Luhan : Haowen menikmati waktunya di universitas. Dan Zhiyu menjadi begitu populer di sekolah. Sehun masih sering lembur dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Jujur saja, ada saat di mana aku begitu kesepian dan bertanya-tanya apakah pernikahan kami berhasil.

Baekhyun : Aku pernah merasa seperti itu ketika bersama dengan Yifan. Dan aku bersyukur aku bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol, meskipun butuh waktu begitu lama untuk kami bisa bersatu dan lepas dari label sahabat. Sekarang hidupku terasa begitu lengkap. Aku menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri dan punya dua laki-laki paling berharga di dalam hidupku yang selalu ada kapan pun aku butuh.

Kyungsoo : Kadang-kadang kau pasti merasa seperti itu, Luhan. Jangan khawatir. Aku mungkin tidak banyak bicara soal hubunganku dan Jongin, tapi kami pernah mengalami fase seperti itu. Ada saat di mana aku pernah nangis di hadapannya, menuduhnya tidak lagi mencintaiku karena sikapnya yang terlalu pendiam dan cenderung tidak menunjukkan afeksi, tapi kemudian dia memelukku erat sekali, menciumku sampai-sampai aku merasa lemas, dan berkata bahwa dia tidak mungkin mencintai orang lain selain diriku. Itu lah yang di namakan pernikahan.

Luhan : Aku punya sejarah yang panjang sekali dengan Sehun. Dulu kami bahkan tidak benar-benar berbicara karena dia tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Mandarin dan bahasa Korea ku buruk. Aku tidak menyesal pernah mencintainya seperti orang gila—sampai sekarang pun masih—dan bersyukur kami mampu mengatasi semua masalah yang terjadi. Dia, Haowen, dan Zhiyu adalah separuh hidupku. Separuhnya lagi adalah kalian.

Baekhyun : Kita tidak akan saling meninggalkan, benar kan? Aku senang kita masih berteman meskipun sekarang kita mulai ubanan

Kyungsoo : Itu sudah pasti. Kita akan bersama sampai tua nanti.

Luhan : Jangan ingatkan aku soal uban! Kenapa sih tanda-tanda penuaan itu harus rambut putih?!

Baekhyun : Jangan banyak protes. Nanti di hari pernikahan Jesper kita bisa mengecet rambut kita jadi hitam! Kita bertiga bakal kelihatan seksi!

Kyungsoo : Astaga. Apa perlu aku mengingatkan kalian berapa umur kita saat ini? Kita tidak terlalu tua untuk melakukan itu!

Luhan : Soo, ayolah! Bersenang-senang sedikit! Jongin pasti bakal ngeces melihat rambutmu kembali hitam legam. Dia kan suka sekali dengan warna rambut aslimu.

Kyungsoo : Terserah lah

Baekhyun : Nah, begitu dong! Baiklah. Temui aku di rumah satu jam lagi. Mum yang tua ini harus segera meninggalkan komputer untuk membuat sarapan pagi untuk suamiku yang semalam mengalami serangan sakit pinggang lagi

Luhan : Ya ampun, ngak nyangka kita ngobrol sejak jam tiga pagi sampai jam enam

Kyungsoo : Itu tandanya kita ngak setua yang kita pikir!

Baekhyun : Baekhyun sayang sekali dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhaen

Luhan : Luhan sayang sekali dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

Kyungsoo : Aku sayang kalian berdua

 **END**

* * *

Berhenti di sini. Agak aneh, ya? Mungkin ini akan sangat membingungkan tapi ini yang bisa kuberikan kepada kalian sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena sudah mencintai seri ini dengan sepenuh hati kalian. Terima kasih untuk semua feedback yang kalian berikan. Sampai bertemu lagi di cerita chanbaek milikku yang lain!

/bow/

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph.**


End file.
